


Scent of a Man

by hergerbabe



Series: Scent [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark mates with Lex with unexpected results</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parts 1-6

Sequel/Series: nope  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: first time, romance, angst, mpreg  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: once again a PWP ends up a monster, hope you enjoy :)  
Warnings: Mpreg  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Lex smells good!  
Thanks to Christine for cracking the proverbial whip and even typing some of it up

Part 1

Smell. That's what it was, the way Lex smelled. The musk of his aftershave combined with his own unique essence made Clark go weak at the knees. Well okay, everything about Lex made Clark go weak at the knees.

It was almost embarrassing the way he felt around his best friend, a mixture of awkward teenage crush, red hot lust, deep affection and a strange urge to swoon like an eighteenth century maiden. But it was Lex's scent that seemed to be affecting him most recently.

He had this almost desperate, insane desire whenever he saw his friend, to rub himself against him, mark himself with that *smell*. God! Definitely not a good move in the middle of the Talon.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lex frowned. At a guess, his young friend had been staring into space for five minutes making the strangest little sighs that were doing unfortunate things to his libido.

Clark's eyes widened in horror and he felt his cheeks heat up. Uh oh, had he done anything? "Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine, Lex. Sorry, spaced out for a second," he said hurriedly.

"A second?" Lex raised an eyebrow, "More like several minutes." He frowned again, in concern this time. "Clark, is everything okay? You seem very distracted lately."

Clark sighed, "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind it seems."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Lex asked without much hope. If something was enough to distract Clark like that, it usually meant it was something he'd lie about. Anything normal and he probably would have asked.

Clark flushed, if only it *was* something he could share. "I...no," Clark paused, catching the brief flash of hurt resignation on his best friend's face. Damn, he *hated* that look, hated that he put it there, lying to the other man. "It's embarrassing and not really explainable, that's all," he tried to ease the sudden coolness in Lex's eyes.

Lex half smiled. "I can't imagine anything that could be *that* embarrassing, Clark, that you couldn't tell me."

"Normally, no, I could tell you anything," Clark stared earnestly at Lex, hoping the other man would understand, accept and drop it. He couldn't talk about this, even skirt around the subject, he just couldn't.

Lex met Clark's eyes, frowning just a little at the slightly desperate edge to his friend's gaze. "Really? Anything?" he asked, changing the subject only marginally, not completely willing to let Clark off the hook.

Clark sighed, "Yeah, Lex, anything that's not this embarrassing or life threatening, okay?"

Lex nodded, it would have to do if he wanted Clark not to run off or get defensive, "Okay, Clark."

Clark smiled in relief. "Want some more coffee?" He had to get away if only for a minute before his friend's expressive eyes and that intoxicating scent overwhelmed him and he spilled his guts regardless.

"Sure," Lex sighed inwardly. Clark may not have been running for it, but he was still avoiding the issue. But Lex couldn't bring himself to push, not with Clark, damn it. Why never with Clark? He let that boy get away with things he wouldn't even think of letting others get away with.

Looking up, Clark glanced back at him and smiled broadly. Lex felt his breath catch in his chest and smiled back. That was why. Who else could disarm him completely with a smile?

Clark continued smiling at Lex. He couldn't really help it, he loved that look on Lex's face, the one that was only ever directed at him.

"Clark?"

"Huh?" Clark turned back to Lana, "Oh sorry, Lana, what did you say?"

Lana smiled softly, "How's it going with Lex?"

Clark frowned, "How's what going?" he asked in confusion.

"The date," Lana raised an eyebrow.

"D-date?" Clark stuttered. "We're not on a date."

"Really?" Lana flushed in mortification. "I could have sworn..."

"Lana!" Clark hissed, "Jesus, it is not a date, okay?"

"But, but, Clark, don't you like him? I thought..." Lana whispered.

Clark shifted uncomfortably, was he *that* obvious? "Well, yeah, but I don't want Lex to know that, Lana, please don't tell him."

"But, Clark, he likes you too," she frowned in confusion, "I mean, you didn't know?!"

Clark straightened, "Are you sure about that?" A change in scent caught his attention momentarily; Lex, hot and yet different somehow. It made his groin stir.

"Oh God, yeah, Chloe and Pete have a betting pool going on when the two of you finally get it together."

That got Clark's attention, "What?!"

@>*~

Lex looked up again at Clark's exclamation of the word 'date'. Damn. Had Lana finally quit pissing around and asked Clark out? Damn, fucking damn it.

He watched Clark whispering with Lana, his mood deteriorating rapidly. Deciding the night was a wash out, Lex got up to leave. He paused by the door at Clark's startled exclamation and looked back. Clark was shaking his head at Lana and Lex caught a mutter of, "I don't believe those guys," from his best friend.

It was almost enough for him to go back, but he was feeling too much like he wanted to grab the young Ms. Lang by the throat and hiss, "He's mine!" Far too dramatic and liable to lose him a friend. He hurriedly exited the building and got into his car, starting the engine and pulling away from the curb too fast.

@>*~

A change in scent caught Clark's attention yet again and he gasped as the intensity made his cock harden instantly. Oh *God*, Lex, he needed Lex *now*! Ignoring Lana, he looked back over at the table, starting to panic when he realised Lex was gone.

"Where is he?" he gasped.

"I think he just left, Clark," Lana pointed at the door, staring in shock as Clark pelted out of the Talon.

"Not a date, huh?" Lana smirked and reached for the phone.

@>*~

Clark scented the air, sniffing like a bloodhound on the hunt. The urge to find Lex had increased as he'd passed through the door, the new scent from Lex had been strongest there and Clark inhaled deeply, losing mental coherency as his cock jumped and pulsed. With a needy whimper, Clark sped after Lex's car. Need, need, need. He caught up with the Ferrari easily, speeding ahead, and twisting suddenly into its path.

Lex gasped in shock as the car slammed to a halt despite his foot on the accelerator. Clark. Clark was in front of him, holding the car still! Breaking and turning off the engine, Lex stared as his friend straightened and hurried round the side of the car, wrenching the door open.

Clark inhaled again, sighing happily. He crawled into Lex's lap and nuzzled his face into the smooth neck, sniffing to his heart's content.

What the fuck? Lex couldn't quite get his head round what was happening. He couldn't care less at that moment that Clark had obviously out run his Ferrari and had managed to stop it without breaking a sweat let alone any bones. All he cared about was the fact that Clark was curled up in his lap, *sniffing* him, nuzzling and making little puppy dog noises.

"Clark, what are you...*Clark*!" Lex exclaimed in shock as Clark licked him, then slid off his lap and buried his face in Lex's groin.

"Smell so good," Clark whispered, all he knew was that Lex smelt so *right* and he *needed* him.

Oh God! Lex stiffened both bodily and inappropriately. Clark sighed again and sniffed along the length of Lex's rapidly growing erection. Oh dear God, now what?

"Clark, Clark, stop. Clark, not in the road," Lex grabbed the hands that were currently trying to unzip his pants.

Clark looked up, desperate sadness in his large eyes, the strange puppy dog noises he'd been making, turning into a heartbreaking whimper.

"What's going on with you, Clark?" Lex whispered despairingly. Clark cocked his head, willing to do whatever Lex wanted to stay near him.

"Get in the car, Clark, can you do that for me?" Lex asked quietly. Clark seemed to be acting like a cross between a child and a dog in heat, hopefully he could still get through to him.

Clark nodded avidly and climbed over Lex before leaning over to bury his face in Lex's lap again.

Crap. It wasn't going to be easy to drive like this. Lex started the car again, trying not to wriggle under the insistent nuzzling and hot breath leeching through his clothes to his cock.

"Clark, please, would you quit it just till we get to the castle?" he asked desperately.

Clark shook his head. Lex, he needed Lex. If he had to wait to touch then he *had* to at least smell. "Need, Lex smell good."

Great, Clark seemed to have reverted to a Neanderthal. This was going to be more than tough to deal with, especially considering his own reaction to Clark. How was he possibly supposed to deal with this when he wanted his best friend *so* much?

They finally made it back to the castle and Lex shifted in his seat, forcibly lifting Clark's head from his lap. Clark pouted and tried to get back to the comforting position.

"No, Clark, just wait," Lex attempted firmness, wavering as Clark's eyes started to brim. Oh hell. "Soon, Clark, I promise, just wait till we get indoors."

Clark smiled again and nodded. He hurried out of the car and grabbed hold of Lex, picking him up and speeding him to the bedroom.

Lex gasped as he was deposited onto the bed and Clark crawled on top of him.

Taste, Clark needed to taste. He lowered his head and took Lex's lips, licking them, probing them moaning quietly at the amazing taste, grinding his hips against Lex as his cock jumped again. "Lex," he breathed.

Lex moaned, quite unable to help himself. Clark was rocking into him, their erections pressed together and the kiss...oh God, Lex couldn't ever remember being kissed *that* thoroughly before, as if Clark was trying to suck and lick every bit of taste from his mouth. Strong hands were both holding him down and touching him at the same time.

If Clark carried on like this he was going to come in his pants. "Clark...Clark! Wait, please," he panted.

Clark was lost in taste, feel and smell, barely aware that Lex was talking until the body beneath him started struggling. Growling low in his throat, Clark sat up.

"Want."

Lex shivered at the sheer intensity of need and lust in Clark's eyes, that he was sure at this point, was reflected in his own.

"Clark, I'm not sure we should..." Lex attempted to get through to his friend, trying not to take advantage of the situation.

"Should," Clark grinned and rocked his hips feeling the press of Lex's erection against his, the scent of arousal increasing again as Lex moaned. Clark took advantage of the distraction to remove Lex's shirt and bury his face in one hairless armpit. Smell so *good*. He slipped his tongue out to taste, lapping the slightly sweaty, oh so smooth skin. Taste even better.

Lex writhed under the hot wet touch, refusing to acknowledge the whimper that had fallen from his lips. There was just no defence against this, nothing he could do except go with it.

"Clark," he whispered, "Clothes."

Clark looked up, at last the smell of arousal was enhanced with acceptance and acquiescence. With another growl and a burst of speed, he had them both naked and Lex spread-eagled under him. Leaning down for another kiss, Clark moaned happily at the push of Lex's tongue into his mouth.

Lex might not have been able to move, but he was damned if he wasn't going to take part in this as best as he could. After all, when Clark came to his senses, he was probably going to lose his friend.

Clark moved again, nuzzling into Lex's neck, sniffing as he licked and gently sucked at the pale skin. Gradually moving lower Clark continued to explore, registering and memorising each tiny variation in taste and smell in every inch of skin. He let go of Lex's arms so he could continue learning Lex's body with touch, running his fingers over the sweat and saliva slick skin he'd just covered.

"God, Clark," Lex breathed. It felt like his skin was on fire, every nerve firing in intense pleasure. He wasn't even sure he could move his arms, except that he wanted to touch too. Lex reached out to grasp soft hair, grinning breathlessly at the mewling noise Clark made and the way his lover arched up into his touch.

Clark moaned happily and continued his dedicated exploration working his way inexorably to Lex's groin where that *smell* was strongest.

Groaning at first the nuzzle of nose, than at the hot rasp of tongue over his aching erection, Lex spread his legs wider.

"Good," Clark whispered, his breath ghosting over Lex's sensitive skin.

"Yeah," Lex agreed, arching up into the touch as Clark's hands caught up and gripped his cock.

Clark needed more and he moved further down between Lex's legs, sniffing and licking as his fingers continued to, touch and stroke the silky smooth skin of Lex's cock. He probed under Lex's balls and further down where the scent was darker, more Lex and musk, less arousal.

Yanking his head back, despite the interesting noise Lex had made, Clark looked up. Lex groaned in frustration. The tentative licking of his asshole had barely begun before Clark had pulled back.

"Clark, please," he gasped. Clark shook his head. Need. He knew what he needed now...Lex, Lex in him, filling him with his scent, claiming him, marking him.

He crawled back up Lex's body and straddled him. Lex stared up at him and Clark smiled. "Need," he whispered, "Smell good." Lex blinked, not understanding until Clark lifted his hips and reached to grasp Lex's cock again. Oh shit.

"Wait, Clark, wait," he said urgently. Clark paused just long enough for Lex to reach up to the headboard for lube. "Wait, wait, wait," Lex muttered desperately, fumbling with the top as Clark started to growl again.

Clark vaguely understood that it was important to wait till Lex was ready but he didn't want to, he wanted *Lex*.

Slicking up his cock hurriedly, Lex concentrated on not coming, then nodded, knowing somehow that Clark was not going to wait for anymore preparation. Clark lined him up and sat down.

"Slow, Clark," Lex moaned as the head of his cock was surrounded by gripping, velvet heat.

Clark growled again but nodded. He wanted to be filled but was willing to acquiesce to Lex's needs. While he knew he could just sit down, he was still aware that he could hurt Lex, which he couldn't allow to happen, Lex was *his*.

"Mine!" he growled as he eased his way down Lex's erection. Lex almost laughed at the incongruity of Clark's possessive statement considering it was *he* who was possessing Clark.

"Yes," he groaned, unsure if he was agreeing to being Clark's or just moaning at the feel of tight, rippling heat.

"Yes, need," Clark moaned.

"Clark," Lex breathed urgently, moving his hips to meet Clark's stroke, need and desperate desire, growing to almost painful proportions. His lover seemed to sense his need and started to move faster, slamming down harder and harder.

Clark shuddered, Lex's scent filled his senses and he felt like he was flying, tension, he hadn't realised was coiled in every cell, suddenly released and he came jerkily.

"Oh God," Lex groaned. He gripped Clark's hands tightly, the splash of wet heat on his chest and the convulsing of Clark's ass round his cock finally, *finally* gave him his release and it was with an almost relieved sigh that he came deep inside his lover's body.

Clark flopped forward, resting his head on Lex's chest, grinning at his scent on his lover. It made him smell even better! "Good," he whispered.

"Yeah, Clark," Lex whispered back, smiling a little sadly, "Good."

He waited in silence as Clark's breathing slowed to sleep and his lover slid off him onto the bed. Then he carefully got up and pulled on his robe. He walked over to the small bar and poured himself a scotch before sitting down opposite the bed to contemplate how to deal with the consequences of that evening.

Part 2

Clark woke slowly; he was warm and comfortable and he didn't want to move. With a small grunt, he rolled onto his back and stretched, reaching out for...oh shit! *Lex!*

Clark squeezed his eyes even tighter shut then they had been as he remembered what had happened. What the hell had been wrong with him?! And Lex wasn't on the bed.

Peeling one eyelid open cautiously, Clark glanced round the room, stifling a gasp at the sight of his best friend curled up asleep in a chair, robe pulled tightly around him. He looked vulnerable and cold.

Oh God, what had he done? He'd forced his best friend to have sex with him...raped him. Oh God! Clark couldn't bear it. Quietly, he got up and pulled his clothes on. He crept over to Lex and carefully lifted the smaller man into his arms to carry him over to the bed. The scent of Lex, Lex's come and his own come made his groin stir again but Clark clamped down ruthlessly on his desire. This was *never* going to happen again! As Lex mumbled something in his sleep, Clark drew the covers over him.

"I'm sorry," Clark whispered, then ran for it.

@>*~

Lex opened his eyes and glanced round the room, feeling slightly disoriented. What was he doing on the bed? He turned over, then sat up. Clark was gone.

Closing his eyes again, Lex dropped his head to his chest and sighed. He'd known this would happen, but he had at least hoped to have a chance to talk to Clark first...to explain.

Lex couldn't quite decide whether he should try and talk to Clark anyway. There was a possibility Clark hadn't told his parents, that Lex wouldn't get shot if he tried to enter the Kent property. A very *small* possibility.

Sighing, Lex got up. He had to try. If there was even the slightest chance that he wouldn't lose Clark's friendship over this, he had to take it.

@>*~

Clark snuck into the house, hoping that by some miracle his parents wouldn't have noticed he'd been out all night. No such luck.

"Clark Jerome Kent! Where have you been?"

Clark glanced over at his mother and winced. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry? You had us worried sick! Your father is out right now looking for you," Martha snapped, the prolonged worry making her angry. "Where were you?"

Clark bit his lip, screwing up his eyes against sudden tears. "Lex's."

Martha frowned at her son's distress, "Clark, what's wrong? Did something...oh God," her eyes widened in horror, "Did Lex d-do something to you?"

Clark sat down heavily and he shook his head, letting the tears fall. "No," he whispered hoarsely, "I...I did something bad, Mom."

"Clark?" Martha sat next to her son, reaching out worriedly to touch his shoulder.

"I couldn't help it, Mom, I swear. I don't know what happened but I wasn't in control I just *had* to," Clark groaned.

"Had to what, honey?" Martha asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

"I...," Clark swallowed nervously and licked his lips, "Be with Lex."

Okay. Not quite what she'd been expecting, but that didn't seem bad, except for the staying out late and having sex part.

"Honey, listen I'm sure it's confusing for you right now and I'm not saying I approve of you staying out all night, but it's okay for you to like boys. That's not a bad thing," she smiled tentatively.

Clark laughed bitterly, "Mom, I *know* that, but forcing yourself on someone is."

Martha sat back in horror, oh God no! Her gentle, sweet boy? No, not possible. "You...no Clark, I..."

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I just...I've had feelings for Lex for a long time, but just recently his presence has been affecting me. I, shoot, I don't know...something last night just set me off," Clark sighed, judging by the look on his mother's face he wasn't explaining too well, "It's like I can remember what I did but at the time I had no control, just an urge to...to mate."

Martha tried to gather herself, it was almost too much to deal with. But after everything they'd been through with Clark's abilities she'd had practice at thinking things through whilst freaking out inside.

"Do you have any idea what set you off?"

Clark nodded. "His scent," he whispered.

"His scent?" Martha blinked then frowned. "But why only now? If his presence has been affecting you for a while, why would you only go out of control last night?"

Clark shrugged, "I don't know, it changed slightly when he left the Talon...oh my God!"

"What?" Martha asked worriedly.

"I ran after him and stopped his car," Clark whispered.

"He saw strength *and* speed?" Martha whispered in horror. Clark nodded. "Oh God, Clark."

"I *know*," Clark groaned. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to have to talk to him, Clark," Martha sighed.

Clark leapt to his feet. "Are you kidding? I forced myself on him, Mom, then I ran away. He's never going to want to see me again, let alone talk to me." He dropped back down into his chair as his own words hit home. His heart clenched painfully and he had trouble drawing breath. His eyes stung with more tears. He was *never* going to see Lex again. "Oh God, Mom, what am I going to do? I l-love him."

"Oh, Clark," Martha whispered. She hadn't realised his feelings ran *that* deep. "Honey, you're going to have to try."

Clark swallowed hard and closed his eyes. She was right, he had to at least try.

@>*~

Lex was just preparing to leave when Jonathan Kent stalked in. Straightening imperceptibly, Lex carefully wiped any expression from his face. "Mr. Kent, can I help you?" he asked quietly.

"You can tell me where my son is," Jonathan snapped.

"Clark? I really wouldn't know," Lex replied.

"Oh I doubt that," Jonathan growled stepping closer, "He's been missing all night and there's only one reason he'd miss curfew and not phone us...you!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, but I haven't seen Clark since last night. I was just going over to see him in fact," Lex retorted truthfully. "If he's still missing, I'd be happy to help you look for him."

Jonathan's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he glared at the younger man, "You're lying. I spoke to Lana, she told me Clark left the Talon running after you. What the hell happened?"

"Dad, nothing happened."

"Clark?" Jonathan swung round, not noticing the sudden look of worry on Lex's face. "Where were you?"

"At home talking to Mom."

"Last night, Son, I was worried," Jonathan sighed.

"Here," Clark said quietly, noticing Lex's wince. It made his chest ache with regret.

"Goddamned lying son of a bitch," Jonathan swore, turning back to Lex.

"I didn't lie," Lex said coldly. "Clark left last night while I was asleep."

"Clark?" Jonathan glance back at his son for an explanation but Clark was staring at Lex...and was he crying?

Lex wanted to run. He so didn't want Jonathan Kent present while he tried to explain himself to Clark. He couldn't even look over in Clark's direction until he heard the sob. "Clark?" he whispered worriedly.

"I'm so sorry, Lex," Clark's breath hitched on his tears. God, he could hardly bear it, Lex standing there so stiffly, not looking at him.

"You're sorry?" Lex gasped. What did Clark have to be sorry about?

"Please, Lex, I know there's no excuse for what I did..."

"What *you* did?" Lex and Jonathan exclaimed simultaneously.

Clark blinked back tears and stared worriedly and uncomprehendingly. Lex had sounded confused.

"Clark, what do you mean?" Lex whispered.

"Wait just a second here," Jonathan interrupted, "What is going on?"

"Please, Mr. Kent, I think it's time you left. Clark and I have something important to discuss," Lex dragged his eyes away from Clark to glare at the older man.

"Don't you tell me what to do," Jonathan started.

"Dad!" Clark snapped, "Please, this is important. Mom can fill you in."

Jonathan stared at his son's earnest expression before finally nodding reluctantly. "Well all right. But I want you to phone us in an hour, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," Clark nodded. Lex breathed a sigh of relief as the elder Kent finally left. Clark approached his friend cautiously. "Lex, I, I really am sorry."

"Are you?" Lex smiled ruefully.

"I..." Clark blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Clark," Lex beckoned his friend and turned to walk to the sitting room. They sat down next to each other tentatively. "Clark," Lex said quietly, "The only regret I have about last night is that I took advantage of you."

"But," Clark frowned, "Lex, I forced..."

"No!" Lex stopped him quickly. Had Clark really thought that? God, no wonder he was so upset. "Clark, no. Nothing happened last night that I didn't want to happen. You may not have been in your right mind, but you still listened to me. I *know* you'd have stopped if I'd asked."

Clark shook his head, "I'm not so sure. God, Lex, I could have hurt you, maybe even *killed* you. You saw what I did with your car!"

Lex nodded slowly, "I know, Clark, and I know you would never hurt me." Lex sighed. "Even if you do lie to me."

Clark took a deep breath and sat back. "I lie to everyone, Lex."

Lex waited expectantly, hoping Clark was finally going to be honest with him, but when Clark remained silent, he got up to pour himself a drink out of frustration. "Clark," he turned back towards the couch, "You can't expect me to just accept all this lying. Especially now things have changed."

"I know," Clark whispered. He had to explain, he knew that, but how? Where did he start? "Lex, it's not like I'm just a meteor mutant. Please understand, *no one* knows this. Well, except for my parents obviously."

Lex nodded slowly, "Clark, just tell me, please."

"I'm the cause of the meteor mutants, Lex, the cause of the meteor shower. I'm not human," Clark whispered, clutching his hands together nervously.

"You're not human," Lex repeated, stunned. "Not human...well, that certainly explains some things. Christ, so I did hit you with my car, right?"

Clark nodded warily. Lex seemed a little shell shocked. "I'm invulnerable, strong, fast, I have X-ray vision, and apparently I'm irresistibly attracted to the way you smell."

Lex's eyes snapped up to his face and Clark nodded in reply to the unasked question. Lex gasped, "So, last night...what was different?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Well you're not jumping me now, I can't be that irresistible," Lex half smiled.

Clark snorted, "You have no idea, Lex."

"Try me," Lex raised an eyebrow.

Clark stared for a moment. "I want you right now, Lex, the way you smell does things to me. I don't know why or how," he shrugged, "But last night, something was different when you left the Talon your scent changed and I lost control."

"When I left the Talon?" Lex frowned contemplatively, momentarily ignoring the stirring in his groin from Clark's words. He didn't notice Clark's head snap up and his friend start to sniff. "Well, I was feeling somewhat possessive and...whoa, Clark!"

"Lex," Clark growled from his new position between Lex's legs.

"Oh boy," Lex groaned. He tried to gather some control, but Clark was making those noises again and nuzzling his way up Lex's thigh. There was no control, Lex was hard already and Clark was starting to growl softly. "Oh boy," Lex repeated.

"Lex, smell right," Clark grinned up at his best friend and buried his face in Lex's groin, desperate to inhale the musky arousal. It was *so* good, it filled his mind and senses. All he knew was the drive to get more, to mark himself again, be claimed.

Smell right? Lex forced himself to concentrate for a moment, despite the fact Clark was now pulling at his clothes and starting to lick as well as sniff. It must have something to do with his arousal, it must trigger Clark's urge to be...well, marked. Clark lifted his arm and buried his face in his armpit, licking and gently sucking. Lex shivered, his cock jumping as the almost ticklish sensation made him gasp with sudden need.

"God, Clark," he moaned.

Clark lifted his head and grinned again, "Taste good." Then he leaned up and kissed Lex.

Lex quickly parted his lips to Clark's insistent tongue, he could taste himself in his lover's mouth which wasn't altogether unpleasant. Clark's kisses were insistent, plundering, consuming and damn, almost too good. Lex couldn't help wondering what it would be like to have that mouth on his dick.

Clark pulled him further down in the chair and leaned in, continuing his voracious consumption of Lex's mouth as he pressed his clothed cock against his lover's erection, rocking insistently.

"Clark," Lex gasped, pulling his mouth away. Clark whimpered briefly then lowered his head to lick and suck at his neck. "Clark, please," Lex tried to push Clark down, he needed release and the friction from Clark's jeans was almost painful.

Clark sat back and stared at Lex's erection, it was leaking precome and the smell was intoxicating to him. He *had* to taste. Dropping back onto his knees between Lex's legs, he bent his head first to take a deep, appreciative sniff that had his cock straining against his pants. He stuck his tongue out to catch a drop from the top of Lex's cock and followed it back to its source, swirling his tongue over the slit and dipping in for more.

The taste exploded in his mouth, filling his senses almost more then the scent, which had increased yet again as Lex moaned and writhed under him. Clark grinned before taking Lex's cock into his mouth. He *had* to taste more.

Oh God. Lex fought the urge to buck up, Clark had already taken more then he would have thought he could manage, that strong, hot tongue seemed to be everywhere, caressing, stroking, licking all over his cock as Clark sucked and continued making those *noises* that resonated through Lex's whole body.

Clark was in heaven, taste and smell combined to take him closer to the edge and he moaned as he felt his zipper give. He moved faster, swallowing as best he could, lapping at the profuse leaking head on every up stroke.

"Clark, God," Lex groaned. Clark growled and his throat constricted round the head of Lex's cock. Lex jerked up, pleasure exploding through his body as he came, Clark swallowing easily.

Clark whimpered. Taste so *good*. The tension in his body released suddenly and he was coming in his pants before he'd even touched himself.

Pulling away just a little, Clark lay his head on Lex's thigh and inhaled deeply, sighing happily at the sense of contentment and satisfaction he was getting from his lover. "Good," he announced.

Lex grinned and reached out to gently stroke Clark's hair. "Yeah, very good," he agreed.

Part 3

Clark woke suddenly, jerking his eyes open. To his relief, he was curled up with Lex on the couch. It had happened again and Clark couldn’t quite help the smug smile as he remembered Lex’s reaction, especially now he knew it was mutual. His smile faded. How mutual?

Lex had said he hadn’t regretted what had happened before, it didn’t mean he wanted Clark jumping him every time he got horny. Especially as he had no control… God, what if it happened in public?

“Clark,” Lex sighed. He’d been awake for a while just thinking. He could almost hear Clark worrying. “What’s wrong?” He sat up to face the younger man.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Clark whispered.

Lex’s face fell as he felt his chest constrict painfully. “Oh,” he said quietly.

“It’s not fair on you,” Clark continued. Then he stopped and sniffed.

Lex froze worriedly, “Clark?”

“Why… why are you so sad?” Clark asked with a concerned frown, staring at his best friend. Lex’s scent was almost painful to him.

Tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling, Lex sighed, “I guess, well I’d hoped you didn’t have any regrets either.”

Clark blinked, lips parting in surprise, “Lex? I… I don’t, I just thought… I mean just because you didn’t mind the first time, didn’t mean you wanted me…”

“Believe me, Clark, I want you,” Lex interrupted quickly.

Clark sucked in a quiet breath. “Really?” Lex nodded and sat back. Clark stared at him, biting his lip, “But you’re still sad, Lex, what’s wrong?”

Lex breathed out heavily, half laughing. “I’m not going to be able to hide anything from you anymore, am I?”

“Do you want to?” Clark asked a little sadly. He didn’t like his friend smelling hopeless, it made him want to crawl into his Lex’s lap and make it all better.

“No,” Lex replied quietly. He wanted to ease Clark’s fears. Even if his friend couldn’t control what was happening, Lex was happy to have that much. “Listen, Clark, it’s okay, you don’t have to worry. As long as you’re okay with this, I’m here for you.”

“No,” Clark shook his head, “No, I’m not okay with this. It’s not fair on you, Lex.”

Lex narrowed his eyes, “And how is this fair on you? You have no control and it’s apparently my fault.”

Clark sat back and smiled suddenly. So that was it. “Lex, even without whatever this is, I’d still want to be with you, didn’t you know that?”

Licking his lips, Lex stared carefully into his friend’s green eyes, searching for the truth. Then he smiled, the constriction of his chest easing. “I do now,” he said quietly, “Come here.” Clark smiled and shifted over to sit next to Lex. “I want to be with you too.”

Clark sighed in relief and nuzzled Lex’s neck, inhaling the smell of happiness. Then he sat up again with a frown.

“This is going to be a problem though, Lex. it was hard to resist before, but now… God, I can *smell* you. I can’t go around sniffing you all the time,” Clark bit his lip worriedly, “And what if it happens in public?”

Lex pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Well, it’s my arousal that makes you lose it, right?” Clark nodded. “I think I can control myself, Clark.” He arched an eyebrow.

Clark smirked, “Really?”

Snorting, Lex nodded, “I’ll just have to, won’t I? It’s not like we can just avoid each other all the time, is it?”

“No!” Clark exclaimed, “But… I still have an urge to well, you know. God, Lex, if only you knew how good you smell.”

Lex couldn’t help sniggering and Clark smacked his arm. “I’m sorry, but it’s funny, come on,” Lex grinned.

“Yeah, I guess,” Clark smirked, “It’s still a problem though.”

“We’ll have to play it by ear for now, Clark,” Lex sighed. “I take it you haven’t always been affected by the way I smell?”

Clark shook his head, “No, I’ve always liked you as more than just a friend, but recently the smell thing just kicked in. Kinda like my abilities.”

Lex raised an eyebrow and Clark looked at him, shrugging. “So, maybe it’s something to do with your development,” Lex suggested.

“Some *alien* thing, you mean?” Clark sighed.

“Well, it’s not a human thing, Clark, interesting though that would be.” Lex sat back again and frowned, “I can’t imagine a society that was able to send you through space working too well if they’re jumping each other every time they get horny.”

“It’s not like I know anything about where I’m from. All I know is they didn’t want me,” Clark said quietly, trying not to let himself get depressed. He was an even bigger freak now, but at least he hadn’t lost Lex over it.

Lex sighed and drew Clark back into his arms, “I’m sure there’s a good reason why they sent you here, Clark. I can’t imagine anyone not wanting you.”

Clark looked up with a tiny smile. “You even mean it.”

Lex laughed softly, “Yeah. You smell that too?” Clark nodded. Lex wanted to ask more, but he’d just spotted the time. “Clark, maybe you should phone your parents now.”

Sighing, Clark got up to walk over to the phone.

“You’re ‘one’ on speed-dial,” Lex smiled ruefully.

Shaking his head with a little laugh, Clark hit one. “Hi Mom.”

*Clark, is everything okay?* Martha sighed in relief that he was phoning from the castle, hopefully that meant things were going all right.

“Yeah,” Clark smiled over at Lex, “Everything’s great. Just a misunderstanding.”

*Really? Oh thank God. Did…* Martha paused, *What about your, uh abilities, did he say anything?*

“I kinda t-told him, Mom,” Clark stuttered, unconsciously sidling closer to Lex.

*You *told* him?*

“Mom, I had to. We figured out whatever this is, is probably like my abilities and it affects Lex directly.”

*What do you mean, directly?* Martha asked cautiously, *Is it why you thought that you’d forced him?*

“Yeah, Mom.”

Lex was slightly amused as he watched Clark slowly walk back over to him without realising.

“I can’t help it Mom, it’s something we’re going to try and work out together though, okay?” Clark said, hoping his mother wouldn’t object. Lex shifted so that Clark could sit between his legs, smothering a chuckle as his lover snuggled against him, completely oblivious.

“He’s not going to tell anyone.”

*Well, okay, Clark, but I expect you home for dinner* Martha sighed, *Lex too. We want a chance to talk to him.*

“Okay, just let me ask him.” Clark glanced up and jumped in surprise. Hadn’t he been across the room before? He raised an eyebrow at his lover who just smirked and nodded. “You up for third degree over dinner?” he asked.

Lex rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t things stay simple for once? Not that this situation was simple, but at least they’d been getting somewhere. “Okay,” he sighed.

“You don’t have to.” Clark didn’t need the scent to tell him Lex would rather never see his parents again. “I don’t mind.”

“No, Clark, I’ll come. It’s best I at least try and reassure them,” Lex half smiled.

“Thank you,” Clark leaned in for a quick kiss. “Okay, Mom, we’ll be over in time for dinner.”

*Good, see you later, honey.*

“Bye Mom.” Sighing, Clark leaned over and put the phone on the table before cuddling up to Lex again, sniffing his lover’s neck.

Lex laughed, “Come on, get up, I need a shower.”

“No,” Clark growled. He didn’t want Lex washing away their combined scents.

“Yes, Clark. And you need one too,” Lex pushed at his lover, “You must be feeling uncomfortable by now.”

Clark pouted, “I guess.”

Leaning closer to gently rub his cheek on Clark’s hair, Lex whispered, “We can shower together you know.”

Clark’s eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, yanking Lex up with him, “Let’s go!”

“Clark, relax, we’ve got all day,” Lex laughed as he ran after his lover.

“C’mon Lex,” Clark grinned, “I was a virgin yesterday, I’m a horny teenage alien and you smell good, give me a break!”

Snorting, Lex followed Clark into his bedroom, stripping out of his clothes as he crossed to the bathroom. Clark paused, mostly needing to control himself as Lex’s scent trailed after the nude man, but also from embarrassment. He wished he could strip off so nonchalantly.

Glancing back, Lex stopped at the sight of the younger man standing in the middle of the room, feet shuffling and fists clenched tightly. “Clark,” he said quietly, “It’s okay, just let go. This is me, remember.”

Nodding, Clark licked his lips and inhaled deeply. The kick of desire from Lex’s smell was enough to wipe away any embarrassment. He tore his clothes off and sped to the door, bundling Lex into the bathroom ahead of him.

“Easy, Clark,” Lex grinned at his lover.

”Easy to say,” Clark laughed, leaning in to lick the back of Lex’s head. They both groaned and Lex dropped his head forward to give Clark better access. There was just something about the smooth hairlessness of Lex’s skin against his lips and tongue that, combined with the taste, drove Clark to the edge of his control. Especially as the scent of arousal was growing again.

With a reluctant sigh, Lex pulled away. Clark growled in frustration. “Just a moment, Clark,” Lex said hoarsely, he didn’t want to stop either. “Let’s actually get into the shower, okay?”

He turned on the water and pulled Clark in with him. Before he could even turn, his young lover was on him again, holding his chin gently, licking and nibbling at the skin behind his ear.

Clark sighed happily, more taste for him to memorise, so *good*. He slid his tongue across the back of Lex’s head, taking his time over the small bump before reaching the other ear.

Lex’s knees weakened and he put one hand against the wall for support, dropping the other to grip his cock tightly. He’d never allowed anyone to touch his head, especially during sex; he’d never realised how good it could feel.

“Jesus, Clark,” Lex moaned, slowly stroking his dick in time to the lapping of Clark’s tongue.

The scent of arousal and precome rose on the steam and Clark pulled back momentarily to inhale. “Lex,” he whispered, nuzzling and licking his lover’s neck.

“So close, Clark,” Lex breathed, shivering at the feel of teeth nipping gently at his shoulder. Clark turned Lex round and dropped to his knees, watching the motion of his lover’s hand on his cock as the hot water streamed over them.

“On me,” he begged. He wanted Lex’s scent all over him.

“Oh God!” Lex gasped. His body tensed and his hand pressed hard into the wall. Liquid hot pleasure rushed through him and he came, milky jets of seed hitting Clark’s face and chest.

As the hot wetness hit him, Clark felt his cock jump. He reached up to wipe Lex’s come from his face, then licked his hand clean. The taste took him over the edge and he closed his eyes, coming once again without even touching himself.

Lex stared down at his lover, a little awed by his reaction. “Clark?” he said quietly, “You okay?”

Clark smiled and rubbed the remainder of Lex’s come into his chest. “I’m better than okay, Lex.” He got to his feet and pulled the smaller man close, dipping his head for a kiss, sharing Lex’s taste with his lover.

Lex slipped his arms round Clark’s waist, leaning against his lover’s broad chest. Pulling his mouth away, Lex lay his head on Clark’s shoulder. “You seemed more in control that time,” he commented.

“Yeah,” Clark nodded, “It felt the same in some ways, but more like me,” he sighed, “It’s hard to explain.”

“I know,” Lex said with a gentle squeeze. “Come on, we should get cleaned up.”

Pouting just a little, Clark nodded reluctantly. He really didn’t want to wash away the smell of their sex.

“I know, Clark,” Lex grinned, “We’ll figure something out.” He took the shower gel and started to wash the younger man. Clark sniffed appreciatively, the soap was one of the scents he’d picked up from Lex’s skin. it made his groin tingle pleasantly.

Lex spotted his reaction and paused thoughtfully, “Smell good?”

“Mmm,” Clark sighed, “Part of you.”

“Hmm.” Lex hurriedly finished washing them both and switched off the shower. He tossed Clark a towel and dried off as he walked to the sink. Reaching for his cologne, Lex glanced back at Clark, then spritzed some on. Clark’s head snapped up as he caught the scent and he was at Lex’s side in a split second.

“Damn, Clark,” Lex exclaimed, startled. His lover had pulled him close and was nuzzling at his neck again. “I guess you like the cologne then?”

“Smells so good on your skin,” Clark breathed happily. The tingle in his groin had increased to a pleasant ache.

“Let me try something.” Lex pulled away and sprayed a little cologne on Clark.

Clark smiled and inhaled deeply, “Good idea.”

“Think it will help?” Lex asked.

“Yeah, maybe.” Clark bit his lip thoughtfully. Having some of the scent he associated with Lex on him all the time, might keep his uncontrollable urges at bay. Whatever, he liked having the soap and cologne smells on him.

“I’ve got some clothes that should fit you,” Lex walked back into the bedroom. “I don’t think you want to wear those jeans.”

“Okay.” Clark followed him, bending briefly to pick up some boxers from the floor. He slipped them on.

Lex turned and raised an eyebrow. “Clark, that’s the underwear I just took off.”

Blinking, Clark looked down. “Huh, um…” he paused because he didn’t want to take them off, “Do you mind?”

Lex shrugged, “Well, I only put them on this morning, I don’t mind if you really want.”

Clark nodded avidly, now he had Lex’s own essential scent too. Lex smirked, there was something about Clark’s urge to be covered in his scent that appealed to his possessive nature.

“I said I’d meet Pete and Chloe at the Talon today,” Clark said quietly, he really didn’t want to go anywhere without Lex.

“Want me to give you a lift?” Lex asked with a knowing smile. It wasn’t hard to see that Clark didn’t want to leave. Anyway, it was the same for him. After the day they’d had and knowing Clark actually wanted to be with him; Lex didn’t want Clark out of his sight. Especially if he was going to the Talon.

Clark grinned, “Yeah.” Then his face fell, “Do you think it’s such a good idea?”  
“Clark, I just came twice in the last half an hour, I think I can control myself,” Lex chuckled.

The grin on Clark’s face grew wide and Lex grabbed his shirt, yanking him forward for a hard, possessive kiss. Clark slipped his hands up to clutch Lex’s head, sating himself on his lover’s taste.

“Sure about that?” he laughed quietly against Lex’s soft lips.

Pulling himself back under control, Lex stepped away and nodded. He smiled, “Shall we go?”

Clark nodded, taking a moment to adjust his half hard cock. He followed Lex downstairs and out to the garage, trying to control himself when Lex put on his leather jacket, adding another element to the intoxicating combination of smells.

The drive was silent, Lex concentrating on the road and Clark getting nervous about seeing his friends. He wasn’t sure if Lana would have said anything to them and he wanted to work out how to tell them himself.

Lex pulled up near the coffee shop, and glanced over at Clark who was biting his lip. “You okay?” he asked, worried that maybe Clark was having second thoughts about him being there.

“Yeah.” Clark looked up and smiled, trying to reassure the sour nervous edge to Lex’s scent. “I was just thinking about controlling myself.”

Lex smirked. He looked round quickly and leaned over for a brief but thorough kiss. Licking his lips to get all the taste he could, Clark grinned. Lex’s smell was good again, happy and confident.

They walked into the Talon together and Clark grinned over at his friends and headed for them, Lex right behind him. They slid into the booth opposite Chloe and Pete. “Hey guys.”

“Hi Clark,” Chloe replied with a smile, “Lex.”

Lex nodded at the two teenagers, ignoring Pete’s curled lip.

“So, what’s up?” Clark started, “Any plans for the weekend?”

“Oh yeah,” Chloe grinned enthusiastically, “I heard that old man Bowers pulled a two headed fish from the river downstream of the plant; you wanna come with to question him?”

Lex straightened up, frowning slightly, he didn’t like the implication. “Downstream?”

Chloe stared at him, “Yeah.”

“Is that a problem?” Pete asked quietly.

“Not at all. I’m sure Chloe is a good enough journalist that I won’t have to talk to my lawyers,” Lex said not quite threateningly.

Clark swallowed hard. Lex’s scent had turned electric with subtle anger and his groin had registered a distinct interest. Apparently, it wasn’t just Lex’s arousal that got him hot. He clamped his hand over Lex’s thigh and squeezed warningly.

“Come on, guys,” he sighed, “We’ll go talk to Bowers, it’s probably nothing anyway.”

Lex subsided quickly, forcing himself to calm down as he noticed Clark swaying unconsciously closer. Damn, it seemed it was going to be harder to keep Clark under control than he’d thought. He silently blessed Lana’s interruption.

“Hi Clark, Lex, what can I get you?” Lana smiled at the two men, trying to catch Clark’s eye. She was curious about what had happened after they’d left the night before.

“Cappuccino, thanks Lana,” Lex said.

“Mocha with cream, please.” Clark looked up, but wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Okay, I’ll be right over,” Lana smiled.

“I just have to go to the bathroom,” Clark muttered. Lex was about to move out of his way, but Clark just climbed over him, pausing briefly to sniff Lex’s neck surreptitiously. Not a good idea. Lex clamped down ruthlessly on his sudden arousal, returning Chloe’s and Pete’s strange looks with a blank expression.

Clark tugged his shirt down and hurried to the bathroom. He was hard and aching already. God, this was difficult. Being able to pick up on every nuance of Lex’s mood by his scent was a good thing, except for his reactions to it.

At least the sex they’d already had that day and the somehow calming effect of cologne, soap and Lex’s boxers on him had helped him to stay under control this time. As it was he wasn’t sure he was getting out of the restroom any time soon.

Splashing some cold water on his face, Clark tried to picture his parents having sex. Yep, that worked. He adjusted himself and walked back into the shop.

Seeing the coffees were ready on the counter, Clark headed over to pick them up.

“Hey, Clark.” Lana leaned over the bar and beckoned him closer.

“Yeah?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Oh come on, Clark, you know I want to know what happened last night.” She flushed lightly.

Lex had been watching the restroom door and followed Clark with his eyes as he walked to the bar. When Lana leaned over and beckoned to his lover, he frowned.

“Lana! Jeez, I told you it wasn’t a date and it wasn’t.” Clark squirmed in embarrassment.

“Uh huh,” Lana grinned knowingly, “Your Dad told me you didn’t go home last night. Come on, spill Clark. You’re even wearing his cologne, don’t tell me nothing happened!”

Clark flushed deeper red and looked down, “Lana, it’s private, okay? I don’t even know if Lex wants me to…” Clark stopped abruptly and his head snapped up, his eyes glazing over as he sniffed the air.

“Clark?” Lana frowned, “What’s wrong?” She backed away as her only reply was a growl.

Lex was glaring at the pair, trying to quell his urge to throttle Lana. Clark was *his* damn it. Suddenly Clark looked up, sniffing the air. “Uh oh,” Lex muttered.

“Uh oh?” Chloe frowned in confusion at the bald man.

Clark started to stalk towards the table and Lex leapt up. “Got to go,” he said quickly and ran for the door, Clark on his heels. He heard Pete’s exclamation of “What the hell?” and Chloe calling Clark’s name before the door closed behind them and Clark caught hold of his elbow.

“Clark, no!” Lex snapped with as much Luthor authority as he could muster. “Get in the car, *now*.”

Clark growled. The scent of Lex, the possessiveness, had overwhelmed him and he wanted to bury himself in it.

“Car, now,” Lex repeated, running for the car, sliding over the hood in his hurry to get to the driver’s side.

Clark followed, barely in the car before Lex pulled away from the curb. Smell. He needed more. Clark leaned over and lay his head in Lex’s lap. God, *so* good. The anger and jealousy had given an edge to Lex’s scent that was driving him crazy.

“Clark, try and hold it together, please,” Lex muttered, trying to hold it together himself as Clark nuzzled against his erection, making those noises and *sniffing* him. God! At this rate just watching Clark breathe was going to end up making him horny.

“Want,” Clark growled. Hot breath and the vibration made Lex’s cock jump.

Shivering with intense need, Clark tugged up Lex’s shirt, rubbing his face against soft skin, sticking out his tongue to taste.

“Shit!” Lex exclaimed. The car swerved violently and he yanked it back over, “Clark, oh God!” The hot tongue hadn’t let up, Clark was clamped to him like a limpet, licking and sucking at his stomach. He could barely retain control of the car as shocks of pleasure coursed through his body.

Speeding up, Lex turned quickly into the driveway and screeched to a halt in front of the castle.

“Lex,” Clark whimpered when he was forcibly removed from all that smooth wonderful skin. He wanted more.

“Bedroom,” Lex panted harshly. Clark cocked his head and grinned. Then he grabbed Lex and ran up to his lover’s room. In a burst of speed he had them naked and Lex on the bed, spread out for him to explore all over again. So *good*.

Lex pulled Clark down for a hard kiss, plunging his tongue between full lips, moaning as Clark sucked happily. Moving away, Clark lowered his head to Lex’s neck again, sucking at his skin till he could taste the blood. It added yet another element to his lust.

Clark *needed* to be marked again, filled and claimed. “Lex,” he panted, “Need.”

Lex nodded and pushed at him, ignoring Clark’s desperate look and whimper for the moment as he reached for the lubricant. Clark understood and quieted, dropping onto his elbows. “Need,” he repeated, “Smell good.”

“Okay, Clark easy,” Lex stroked Clark’s back soothingly gripping the base of his cock tightly with his other hand so that he didn’t come at the sight of his lover on all fours.

Slicking himself up quickly, Lex crawled up behind Clark and smoothed his hands over firm ass cheeks, dipping his fingers between them to probe his lover carefully.

Clark snarled and looked back at him, teeth bared. “Need, *now*!”

Swallowing hard, Lex shifted up and pressed his cock against the entrance of Clark’s body. God he was so tight. Clark mewled in ecstasy, all he knew was need and lust and he shoved his hips back, taking Lex all the way inside him in one stroke.

Lex yelped in surprise, gasping at the suddenness with which he was encompassed in tight, hot muscle. Clark groaned. It felt so good to be filled, to know he was going to be marked with Lex’s essence.

“Clark,” Lex whispered. Clark looked back at him again, eyes clearer.

“Need you, Lex, please,” Clark begged.

Lex smiled, nodding as he gripped Clark’s hips tightly and pulled back slowly, eyes rolling back in his head at the clenching of Clark’s passage around him. Thrusting inside his lover’s body hard, Lex didn’t stop moving, plunging roughly back and forth. There was no control or finesse and neither of them cared.

Clark’s grunts and moans, the feel of his body, tense under Lex’s fingers, the rippling heat around his cock were a serious threat to Lex’s sanity. Slamming even harder into Clark’s body, Lex reached under his lover to grip his cock tightly, stroking in time to his thrusts.

“Yes, Lex,” Clark panted, rocking back against every thrust, grunting at each stab to his prostate. “Good.”

“Yeah,” Lex gasped. Clark’s ass clenched tightly around him and he jerked forward, burying himself one last time, his body shaking as he came.

The feel of Lex’s heat inside him made Clark bite down hard on his lip. He worked himself hard in Lex’s fist, coming with a quiet moan before his arms gave out and his face was buried in the sheets.

Sucking in a harsh breath, Lex let himself lean over Clark, resting on his lover’s strong back. Once he could move again, Lex gently withdrew and crawled round to lie next to Clark.

Clark turned his head to face his best friend. “Hey,” he said with a smile.

“You’re back then,” Lex chuckled.

“Yeah,” Clark sighed, “God, that was amazing.”

Lex had to agree, so he nodded. “What brought it on though, can you remember?” he asked.

“You were…” Clark paused and blinked, wow! “You were *jealous*. Lex?”

Sighing, Lex met his friend’s eyes seriously. “I told you I want to be with you, Clark. I don’t want to share.”

Clark smiled slowly, finally to have everything laid out clearly, to be confirmed, Lex wanted them to be exclusive! “Lex, you won’t have to, there’s no one else I want to be with.” He grinned, “Lana wanted to know what we got up to last night?”

“Pardon me?” Lex asked in confusion.

“She thought we were on a date,” Clark chuckled, rolling onto his side to pull Lex closer.

“Really?” Lex shook his head in bemusement, he hadn’t been aware of being that obvious about his attraction to Clark. “Why would she think that?”

Clark shrugged one shoulder, “I don’t know, maybe something to do with the pool.”

Now Lex was really confused, “Pool?”

“Yeah, bets on when we’ll get together.” Clark tried desperately to smother the smirk that threatened at Lex’s expression.

“What?!” Lex sat up, shaking his head.

With a pout, Clark sat up, drawing Lex close again so he could continue inhaling the scent of sex and sweat from his lover’s skin.

“We don’t have to tell anyone, Lex,” Clark said quietly, “Just because some people think we like each other, it doesn’t mean we have to say anything.”

“No, Clark, it’s not that,” Lex said hurriedly. He didn’t want Clark to think he had any problems being open. “I’m just a little surprised and possibly embarrassed that I was that obvious.”

Clark grinned widely, relieved. He bent his head for a kiss, lapping gently at Lex’s lips before dipping between them, sighing at his lover’s taste. Lex pulled away with a last soft kiss and leaned over his lover to grab some Kleenex to wipe himself off. Clark lay down again and Lex followed suit, putting his head on Clark’s chest.

Part 4

Clark jerked awake. Wasn’t there something they were supposed to be doing? Frowning, he glanced over at the clock to see what time it was. Then it clicked.

“Oh *shit*!”

Lex sat up with a start, “Huh? What?”

“We got like five minutes to get to my house, Lex.” Clark tried not to panic.

“Crap,” Lex sighed, “No time for a shower?”

“No!” Clark had already jumped out of bed and was tugging his clothes on, “God knows what Mom told Dad, do you want to risk being late?”

Lex paused in his search for clean underwear. “Uh, no. I’m just worried about us going there smelling of sex.”

“We don’t smell,” Clark assured his friend.

Lex raised an eyebrow, “You’re not just saying that?”

“No. Come *on*, Lex,” Clark pleaded.

“Okay, okay,” Lex dressed quickly and followed Clark down to the car. He drove hurriedly towards the Kent farm. Slowing on the driveway, they pulled up outside Clark’s house just about on time.

“Okay, here goes nothing,” Lex muttered.

Clark bit his lip, the scent of nervousness, sour and acrid, didn’t sit right on Lex, he didn’t like it. It made Clark want to lick Lex all over till it changed back to happiness and sex.

“Lex, you can still back out, you don’t have to go through this.”

“Yes I do, Clark,” Lex smiled reassuringly and took a deep, steadying breath. “I can face down my father, I can cope with your parents.”

Raising an eyebrow, Clark refrained from making a comment, no need to put Lex off. “Let’s go.” Clark slipped a hand into Lex’s briefly for a gentle squeeze.

Pushing open the kitchen door, Clark called out, “Hey Mom, we’re here.”

“Clark,” Martha smiled at her son, “I was about to send your father out to look for you both. Hello, Lex.”

“Mrs. Kent,” Lex greeted the petite woman.

As both boys stepped into the kitchen, her smile faltered briefly at the distinct scent she picked up from them and the sight of a large red hickey on Lex’s neck. Clearing her throat, she turned away quickly, heading back to the oven. They’d obviously made up in a *big* way and she wasn’t sure what she thought of that.

“Well now, why don’t you boys go and sit down while I finish up in here. By the way, Clark, I only told your father you’d had an argument last night, okay?”

“Okay, Mom, thanks,” Clark sighed in relief and led Lex into the lounge, where his father was sitting.

The first thing that struck Jonathan was an odd smell. He got up and glared at Lex.

“Mr. Kent,” Lex said quietly in greeting. Clark frowned at his father and gestured for Lex to sit down, before sitting next to him.

“So,” Jonathan started pacing, “You told him.”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, Dad, I did.”

“And you didn’t maybe think you should discuss it with us first?” Jonathan snapped. His step paused just briefly as he caught another whiff of the strangely familiar smell.

“Dad, I had to explain what happened last night. I couldn’t really lie abut outrunning the Ferrari and stopping it dead,” Clark sighed.

“You… you, why would you do that?” Jonathan spluttered, then looked round sniffing.

“I don’t know, Dad, something made me lose control last night, that’s why we, uh… argued.” Clark flushed lightly.

Martha walked in and sat on the edge of the couch.

Lex sat up a little straighter. “We’ve talked a lot today and we think it’s another facet of Clark’s development.”

Martha raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything with Clark’s father present.

“Oh really?” Jonathan snorted, then he frowned again, what was that smell? “Suddenly you’re the expert?”

“Well, obviously not, Sir,” Lex sighed, “But Clark seems to be exhibiting enhanced…”

“Damn it, what the hell is that smell?” Jonathan exclaimed in frustration.

Choking, Martha got up and walked out of the room, ignoring her husband’s confused look. She was *not* dealing with that one!

Lex froze wide eyed, then slowly turned his now angry gaze towards Clark, raising his eyebrows.

Uh oh. Clark shifted in his seat and shrugged helplessly. Lex really had to calm down, the scent of his anger was electrifying. “Lex,” he hissed quietly, sniffing exaggeratedly to emphasize his point.

Lex pursed his lips together, nostrils flaring as he glared at his lover. He almost didn’t care that he was obviously setting Clark off.

Jonathan stared at the two boys, confused by the almost silent by play between them. Until Clark swayed towards the bald man and buried his face in Lex’s neck.

“What the… Oh. My. God!” Jonathan yelled as he suddenly realised what the smell was.

Clark jerked back in horror and Lex stared warily up at the older Kent man.

“You bastard!” Jonathan lunged at Lex, only to find himself held back by his son. “Clark. Let go of me, by God I’m going to kill the son of a bitch!”

“No, Dad,” Clark held onto his father easily, “None of this is Lex’s fault unless you want to blame the way he smells.”

Jonathan stopped struggling, confused by Clark's statement. “What?”

“Apparently, Clark finds the way I smell irresistible,” Lex couldn’t quite help interjecting, smirking despite suddenly wondering if maybe that’s all it was. Maybe Clark only wanted to be with him *because* of his senses.

Picking up on the slightly rotten smell of insecurity and heartache, Clark let go of his father and sank to his knees in front of his best friend and lover. “Lex, if it was just smell I would probably be affected by everyone,” he smiled gently, “You’re the only one who affects me because you’re the only one I’m in love with.” Biting his lip nervously, Clark stared at Lex, waiting for a response.

Love? Lex couldn’t speak for a moment. Clark loved him? Reaching up slowly, Lex cupped Clark’s cheek and leaned forward for a soft, clinging kiss.

Despite his anger, Jonathan suddenly felt as though he was intruding and he backed away from the pair, turning for the kitchen and pretending he hadn’t heard his son moan.

“You knew,” he said quietly.

Martha nodded, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Jon, but it was a little more serious than an argument last night. They needed time to work it out.”

“Serious how?” Jonathan snapped, “How can anything be serious enough not to tell me Clark is having sex… and with a *man*, a Luthor no less?”

“Sit down, Jon,” Martha said calmly, glancing into the lounge. The sight of Lex wrapped up in Clark’s arms, the tender kisses being shared by the boys somehow warmed her heart. Then she turned to her husband. “Clark thought he’d raped Lex,” she said bluntly.

Jonathan froze in shock. “Clark? How could he possibly think something like that? He would never…”

“Normally, no,” Martha interrupted. “Something about Lex is making him lose control, Jonathan, it’s what they were trying to explain before.”

“Lex’s smell,” Jonathan said with a dawning understanding, staring at his wife.

“Yes,” she nodded, “We might think he’s too young, but he seems to have reached a stage in his development that requires a mate.”

Jonathan dropped his head into his hands, “Did it have to be Lex?”

“Yeah, Dad,” Clark said quietly from the door, “It did. I meant what I said.”

“If it’s any help at all, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, I love Clark and I’ll do all I can to both protect him and help him control these urges,” Lex said, stepping up to stand next to Clark.

Clark grinned at Lex’s words, he didn’t think he’d ever hear that Lex loved him too many times.

Martha frowned, “Has it happened again?”

Clark flushed and looked away and Lex stared determinedly at the floor. “I can’t help it,” Clark whispered.

Jonathan pulled a face, he really didn’t need or want to know this.

“I know, honey,” Martha smiled reassuringly, ignoring the glare from her husband. It wasn’t something she wanted to talk about particularly, but they had to. “It’s just not going to make things easy. If you lost control enough to let Lex see your abilities, what happens if someone else is present?”

She frowned again as the boys shared a positively guilty look. “Lex? Clark?”

“We went to the Talon earlier,” Lex sighed, “I’m afraid I let my emotions get the better of me.”

“Lex,” Clark cut in, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Did anyone see anything?” Jonathan asked urgently.

“Only me chasing Lex out of the Talon,” Clark muttered.

“Only?!” his father exploded.

“Well at least we got out of there before anything happened.” Lex quirked an eyebrow.

“What *did* happen? What is it exactly that makes you lose control, Clark?” Martha frowned in confusion, “And why isn’t it affecting you now?”

“His emotions affect me.” Clark shifted uncomfortably, this conversation was not one he wanted to be having with his parents.

“He seems to lose control completely when I feel jealous or possessive,” Lex tried to explain, managing to control his own embarrassment, “Other times, Clark was more coherent and self aware.”

“Other times?! I thought you said this only started last night!” Jonathan exclaimed.

“Ah geez.” Clark sat down heavily and put his head on the table. With a sympathetic smile, Lex put his hand on his lover’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Okay, enough. I’m sure we’re all ready to drop this for now,” Martha sighed, “Let’s eat.” She kept the conversation as light as she could, helped only by Lex. her two men were fairly silent throughout, periodically glaring at each other.

“Right, out boys,” Martha ordered at the end of the meal. “Your father and I need to talk, Clark. Lex, you can stay till Clark’s curfew if you’d like.”

Lex nodded, “I would, thank you.”

“Don’t forget you have chores, Clark,” Jonathan muttered.

“Sure, Dad,” Clark sighed. He followed Lex out to the yard. “Well, at least I can get my chores out of the way quickly now you know,” he glanced at Lex and smiled ruefully, “Do you want to wait for me in the loft?”

“If that easiest, sure.” Lex nodded.

“Just a sec,” Clark pulled his lover close, bending his head to nuzzle at his neck and then lower, inhaling deeply. Before he got any further, Lex groaned and pulled him back up.

“Your parents can see us, Clark,” Lex whispered. Clark growled unhappily. “I know Clark, hang on.”

He turned so that his back was to the kitchen window and pulled Clark in front of him. Taking Clark’s hand, Lex shoved it down the front of his pants.

“Lex?!” Clark squeaked in shock.

“Shh,” Lex concentrated on not getting turned on and tugged Clark’s hand free again, “Any help?”

Clark blinked, then sniffed his hand and grinned, “Yeah, and I want more of that later!”

Smirking, Lex gave Clark a wink and headed for the barn.

@>*~

Twenty minutes later, Clark speeded into the barn and up to the loft, catapulting himself onto the couch almost in Lex’s lap.

“Shit, Clark!” Lex jumped, startled by his lover’s sudden appearance.

“Sorry,” Clark grinned unrepentantly.

“You all done?” Lex asked, whacking him lightly on the arm.

“With chores, yeah,” Clark smirked.

Lex raised an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

“Mmm hmm,” Clark murmured, leaning in slowly, nostrils flaring as he inhaled. Lex put a hand on his chest and he pouted.

“Do you think we should really…”

“Yes, we should,” Clark interrupted, “I’ve had this fantasy about you, me and this couch for a while.” Clark licked his lips provocatively.

“Clark,” Lex breathed out heavily, clenching his fist in Clark’s shirt and pulling him forwards.

“Mmm,” Clark sighed. “Smell gooood,” he breathed, meeting Lex halfway, letting his mouth be taken. He felt his control slipping at the possessiveness of the kiss and Lex’s growing arousal, but he didn’t care.

Lex tugged at his lover again and Clark shifted, straddling his lap, rocking against his erection immediately. Groaning, Lex went with it, returning the gesture. Clark bit down on his lip, growling.

“Good!” Clark was lost in his senses, need taking over almost completely.

“Yeah, Clark,” Lex agreed. He pulled Clark’s t-shirt up and Clark yanked it over his head, before tugging at the buttons on Lex’s shirt. Spreading the fabric wide, Clark grinned and leaned in to rub his face over smooth skin.

Gasping, Lex arched his back for more contact. The warmth of Clark’s skin, the rasp of stubble and the hot wetness of his tongue, sent shivers down Lex’s spine to his groin. His cock strained against his pants and he pushed at Clark.

Clark pulled back with a moan of complaint.

“Get undressed, Clark,” Lex hissed. Clark got off his lap and Lex barely had time to unbutton his pants and free his straining erection before a slick hand wrapped round it.

“Clark!” Lex’s voice was strangled and Clark had to grin. He got up, staring at his lover. Licking his lips, Lex beckoned at the beautiful man standing over him. Naked, tanned, muscular, cock hard and ready, Clark was just gorgeous.

Clark climbed over Lex, straddling the smaller man again. He leaned in for another kiss as he guided Lex’s cock to his ass. As he sat slowly, their lips met softly. Now Lex was inside him, the urgency was relieved and Clark sighed into his lover’s mouth.

“So good,” he whispered.

“Yes,” Lex breathed. Clark lifted up, his ass tightening and Lex shuddered. He put his hands on the younger man’s hips, guiding him back down. Their lips brushed together, tongues straying out to entwine and touch as Clark undulated slowly on top of him.

Dropping his head back, Clark shifted, whining as Lex’s cock hit his prostate and his own cock jumped against the smooth skin of Lex’s belly. The movement of his hips speeded up and Clark leaned forward again, gripping the back of the couch. Lex rocked up into every downward stroke, Clark’s heat made him needy in ways he hadn’t experienced before and he needed to satisfy Clark’s urge to be marked. Faster and harder, they moved together synchronously.

@>*~

Chloe took the last step and looked round. “Hey Cl…” Her words died in her throat at the sight that greeted her. Clark was *naked* on the couch and riding a half dressed Lex, both men too involved in each other to have noticed them.

“Oh my God,” she whispered.

“What?” Pete asked, wondering why she’d stopped.

In a strange way, Chloe didn’t want to stop watching, the sight was really quite… well, erotic, but Pete was trying to get past her and he *so* wouldn’t want to see this.

“Chloe, what?” Pete demanded in frustration as she blocked his path. “Hey, Clark!” he called out, “You up here?”

Chloe winced, turning away quickly to push at Pete, “I think he’s busy.”

“With what?”

Lex froze as he heard Pete call out Clark’s name.

“No, don’t stop,” Clark pleaded, “Lex, please.”

Lex glanced over at the stairs where he could see Clark’s friends. “But, Chloe and Pete?”

“I don’t care,” Clark growled, “Give us… a few… minutes guys,” he called out.

Pete raised his eyebrows, “I really don’t want to know what’s going on up there, do I?”

Chloe shook her head, pushing Pete again, following him down the stairs. She flushed at a groan from above their heads and Pete shook his.

“Oh man,” he shuddered lightly.

Lex groaned as Clark squeezed his ass round his cock, then sat down hard. Biting his lip so he wouldn’t cry out, Clark came, body jerking at his release. The spasm of his lover’s ass drove Lex over the edge after him, his orgasm almost painfully intense as he filled Clark.

Panting harshly, Clark dropped his head onto Lex’s shoulder, inhaling the sated scent and ignoring the tinge of worry. “So good, love you,” Clark whispered.

“Love you too, Clark, but get up,” Lex glanced at the stairs worriedly.

With a tiny smile, Clark carefully stood up. He grabbed some tissue to wipe himself off and handed some to Lex so he could so the same. Speedily, he got dressed. Lex pulled his clothes back on fully and straightened them, breathing deeply to compose himself.

Clark jogged down the stairs and looked round. “You guys still here?” he called.

Chloe popped her head round the barn door, “Hey Clark.” To her annoyance, the sight of her friend’s reddened lips made her blush and she dropped her eyes to the floor.

“You can come in, you know,” Clark said with a grin. He was too happy to worry about what his friends might have seen or what they might think.

“You sure about that?” Pete asked, walking round Chloe and raising an eyebrow, “Because you sounded real busy.”

“Heh, yeah,” Clark grinned wider and glanced up the steps. He winked at Pete, “What? You jealous?”

“Euw, no! Dude, that’s just…” Pete shuddered.

Clark laughed, “Seriously, come on up… you can tell me who won the pool.”

Chloe and Pete exchanged glances as they followed him up to the loft. “You knew about that?” Chloe squeaked in mortification.

“We both did,” Lex said dryly, smirking at the two teenagers guilty expressions. He shifted over to let Clark drape his legs across his lap.

“Aw, man, you guys aren’t going to do all that mushy, coupley stuff are you?” Pete whined, plonking himself down on a bale of hay.

“What? Like this?” Lex reached out to cup Clark’s cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss. Pulling back, Lex glanced over at Pete and smiled at the pained look on the boy’s face.

“Yeah,” Pete mumbled.

Clark nudged Lex, “Don’t tease.”

“Well I don’t mind,” Chloe said suddenly, then flushed as all eyes turned to her, “Well, I don’t.”

“Just what did she see?” Lex whispered to Clark.

Clark blinked and his eyes widened as he shrugged. Moving again so Chloe could join them on the couch, he leaned against Lex, taking a sneaky sniff of his lover’s neck.

Sitting down, Chloe spotted a huge, red mark on Lex’s neck and looked away quickly, only to spot something on Lex’s pants. Eyes widening, she couldn’t help but stare.

“So, who won?” Lex asked.

“Yeah,” Clark wanted to know, glancing at Chloe first. She was staring. With a frown, he followed her line of sight to his boyfriend’s crotch and felt himself stiffen angrily.

“Oh, James I think,” Pete said.

Lex shrugged, “Don’t think I know him.”

“See something you like?” Clark snapped with a growl.

Chloe looked up quickly, flushing in embarrassment. Pete and Lex stared at Clark in surprise. Clark continued growling low in his throat as he glared menacingly at Chloe. Lex was *his*!

“You need to chill out, man,” Pete said with a frown.

“I didn’t mean… I mean…” Chloe stuttered.

“It’s okay, Chloe, just stay calm,” Lex said quietly. If Clark got out of control, he could do some serious damage without meaning to and if he hurt his friends… Lex knew his lover would be devastated. He reached out quickly and put his wrist under Clark’s nose, “Clark, stop it.”

Clark twisted in his seat, following Lex’s arm up to his neck, sniffing deeply. “Mine,” he growled.

“Yes, Clark,” Lex whispered, stroking Clark’s hair until he calmed.

Lifting his head slowly, Clark winced. His actions were going to be a little hard to explain. Pete was staring at him like he was insane and Chloe looked very slightly scared.

“I’m sorry, Chloe,” Clark whispered, “I, uh, got a little possessive.”

Chloe straightened, now somewhat angry at her friend’s reaction, “A *little*? Clark, you *growled* at me. What the hell is going on with you two?” She glared suspiciously at Lex.

“Yeah, what’s with all the sniffing?” Pete interjected, now certain that that’s what he’d seen Clark do in the Talon earlier.

Helplessly, Clark turned to Lex, staring at him pleadingly.

“We don’t know,” Lex said quietly, “I guess I smell good.”

Pete pulled a face, a cross between grossed out and disbelieving, but Chloe tilted her head thoughtfully.

“Well, you’re a mutant,” she said to Lex, smiling apologetically, “Maybe Clark is too and somehow you two have some sort of weird pheromone thing going on.”

Clark sighed in relief, “Yeah maybe. No Wall of Weird though, Chloe, I mean it!”

“Would I?” Chloe tried to sound hurt. Clark just raised his eyebrows at her. “Okay, okay, I promise,” she sighed.

“What set you off, Clark?” Lex asked quietly.

Clark looked down, “She was staring at your… oh!” With a grimace, he reached over Lex and grabbed a tissue, wiping away a spot of semen on Lex’s pants.

Shifting uncomfortably, Lex cleared his throat, “Well anyway, it’s getting late, I should probably be going.”

Clark’s face fell, “Oh.”

Chloe got up quickly, “Yeah, we should really get going too, let you guys uh, say goodbye.”

Pete frowned in confusion, then it dawned and he groaned, “Good idea. I don’t need to see you two getting all kissy face.”

Clark pulled a face at him then grinned, “Okay, guys, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure, Clark, see you,” Chloe smiled, “Lex.”

Lex nodded and watched the pair head downstairs.

“I don’t want you to go,” Clark said almost petulantly.

“It’s not what I’d choose either, Clark,” Lex sighed, “On the other hand, we do need to see if separation helps or makes things worse.”

Clark stiffened defensively, “Worse?” He swallowed hard at the thought that Lex might not be as happy at their situation as he’d thought. “I’m sorry, I’ll try my best not to inconvenience you so much.” With that, he sped away, rather than hear his fears confirmed.

“Clark?” Lex frowned at the space in front of him where his lover had been. “Damn it, I didn’t mean it like that!” he exclaimed in frustration. Shit. Sometimes he forgot Clark was a teenager, granted an alien teenager, but still.

As Clark could be anywhere by now, Lex decided to head home as planned and give his lover some time to cool off.

Part 5

Clark was jumpy at school. He felt incomplete and a little out of synch with everything. The only thing that helped was taking a sneaky sniff of Lex’s boxers that he’d stuffed into his bag that morning, despite the fact that his own smell masked most of Lex’s after wearing them the previous day.

Chloe and Pete tried to shield him and cover for him when he spaced out, which helped some, but Clark was too worried about what Lex was going to say or do when he saw him again. Because there was no way he could avoid the issue, he *had* to see Lex, and soon.

It was probable that he’d overreacted, been stupid, but that was hardly a positive thing. It was just as likely to emphasise to Lex why a relationship between them was a bad idea.

Not that for him, a relationship with Lex was anything but wonderful, but Lex could do so much better than a teenage farm boy, let alone having his alien freakishness to deal with too.

The same thoughts and fears went round and round in his head all day until even the teachers commented on how distracted he was, but he couldn’t help it.

By the end of the day, even the boxers weren’t helping and he was getting twitchy. God he needed to see Lex!

@>*~

Pulling up outside the school, Lex turned off the engine and opened the door, resting one foot on the sidewalk as he waited for the end of the school day.

While he hoped coming to pick Clark up wasn’t a mistake, he’d had to admit, if only to himself, that he needed to see his lover. They had to talk… or at least that’s what he tried to convince himself he wanted to do.

Glancing up as students started to exit the building, Lex looked for Clark, standing up out of the car. He spotted his lover stumble out of the door and stepped forward in concern. But Clark righted himself and he swung round, staring directly at Lex.

Clark smelled Lex before he saw him and turned. Their eyes met and Clark started to walk, not taking his eyes from his lover for a second. God, that smell, he needed it so badly.

Lex watched Clark stalk towards him. He wasn’t scenting the air, which was a good sign, but he looked like a predator on the prowl, which wasn’t.

Stopping directly in front of his lover, Clark inhaled deeply. “We need to get out of here *now*, Lex.”

“Clark,” Lex started, putting a hand on his lover’s chest. He wanted a chance to explain his words the previous night.

Clark groaned quietly, he was struggling for control, and only Lex’s lack of arousal or sense of possessiveness was enabling him to keep that control. He reached up and put his hand over Lex’s.

“Now, Lex, or I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Swallowing hard, Lex tried to control his response to Clark’s words, his hand fisting in the younger man’s shirt. They were so close, he could feel Clark’s body heat, the gentle brush of sweet breath on his face. And their eyes were still locked together.

“Oh God, Lex.” Clark’s voice was hoarse with need.

“Is there a problem here?” Principal Gibbons stared between the two men, hoping that there wasn’t going to be any trouble, especially with Mr. Luthor.

“No problem,” Lex said lightly, “Right, Clark?” Clark nodded, unable to speak. “Get in the car, Clark,” Lex said quietly. Clark nodded again, finally tearing his eyes from Lex’s.

“Clark,” Principal Gibbons reached for Clark’s arm, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.” Clark snatched his arm away and hurried round the side of the car. He had to get out of there, he was right on the edge.

“I can assure you,” Lex told the other man, “Nothing’s wrong…”

“Lex, now,” Clark interrupted with a growl.

“Right.” Lex jumped back in the car ignoring the Principal’s startled expression. Gunning the engine, he pulled away, driving as fast as he safely could.

Once out of sight, Clark gave in to need and buried his head in Lex’s lap, breathing deeply to try and stay in control.

“Clark, are you all right?” Lex gasped, as he struggled for control himself.

“I need you,” Clark whispered.

“I know, Clark, I know. Just hang on,” Lex said urgently. Swerving off the road and down a dirt track, Lex continued driving until they reached a copse of tress. Then he switched off the engine.

“You don’t inconvenience me,” Lex said softly.

Clark raised his head slowly, blinking, staring at his lover.

“Being an alien is part of what makes you, you. And I love all of you, Clark,” Lex continued, not looking at his lover, “I’ll do whatever it…”

Clark smiled softly, reassured by the older man’s words. “Shut up,” he said quietly. Lex turned to look at him in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak. Clark put his finger gently over Lex’s lips, “Shut up and kiss me.”

Grinning in relief and want, Lex closed the gap between them for a kiss.

Oh yes. Now that was good. The amazing taste of Lex combined with the growing scent of arousal made Clark moan.

Clutching at his younger lover, Lex let his mouth be consumed. Clark’s dedicated and thorough exploration made his chest and groin tighten. He twisted awkwardly in his seat, trying to pull Clark closer, then growled in frustration.

Clark grinned against Lex’s lips, despite his own growing frustration. A day apart had obviously been hard on both of them, Clark couldn’t wait any longer. Pulling away, he got out of the car, dragging his t-shirt over his head as he walked round to the front.

Licking his lips, Lex got out and walked round to meet the younger man. He reached out and skimmed his fingers over his lover’s chest. Clark sighed and caught his hand, pulling him up against his body.

“Lex,” Clark breathed, rubbing his nose against the smaller man’s scalp. He slipped his hands down to Lex’s ass and tugged him even closer, pressing his erection into his lover’s groin.

Rocking up with a breathy moan, Lex wrapped his arms round Clark’s neck, dropping his head onto his lover’s shoulder so Clark could continue to nuzzle and lick his scalp.

God, why did it feel *so* good? Lex was starting to wonder if Chloe maybe had more of a point than she’d realised. He might not lose control like Clark did, but he was definitely affected in some way.

Clark couldn’t wait any longer, he just… *couldn’t*. He pulled away from Lex and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, yanking them down round his ankles.

“Take me,” Clark growled, bending over the hood of the car.

“Jesus,” Lex groaned, fumbling with the fly of his slacks desperate to relieve the pressure on his dick. He grabbed the lube from his pocket and positioned himself awkwardly behind Clark. Slicking himself up, Lex pushed into his lover without preamble, gasping at the heat.

“Oh yeah,” Clark mumbled, pushing his hands down, feeling the metal give and not caring. Lex stretched him, filled him, made him feel complete again. The heat of Lex’s cock, even the sensation of blood pulsing in his lover, all of it, so perfect he could scream.

“Do it, need it,” Clark begged.

Lex felt his cock jump ad his belly tightened with his own need. Pulling back quickly, he plunged hard into Clark’s welcoming depths. He was far too close to the edge already, but didn’t care as he thrust over and over into his lover’s body. By the sounds Clark was making, the way he writhed on the hood of the car and the ominous sound of squeaking metal, his lover was pretty close too.

Clark felt like he could feel everything of Lex, inside and out; legs against his, the slapping of groin against ass, smooth strokes of cock inside him, body heat and the odd drop of sweat on his back, the hands gripping his hips tightly. He felt owned, loved and Lex was his, all his.

“Oh God,” Clark screamed, flinging his head back as he pumped his climax onto the metal beneath his body.

Clark’s body contracted under Lex, squeezing tightly round his cock. His hips snapped forward, pushing him deeply into the constricting heat, Clark’s cry almost forcing him into orgasm, jerky spurts of come marking his lover.

Inhaling happily, Clark dropped his head down, closing his eyes.

“You broke my car, didn’t you?” Lex chuckled breathlessly.

“Yup,” Clark snickered, not worried as Lex was laughing, “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Lex slapped his lover’s hip lightly, “And neither am I.” He pushed himself up and carefully withdrew from Clark’s still twitching ass.

Clark moaned quietly with loss and rolled over. “I am sorry about yesterday though.”

“I know,” Lex held out a hand and pulled Clark upright, “I didn’t exactly express myself well.” He shrugged.

“And I overreacted,” Clark sighed, pulling his jeans back up.

“You think?” Lex smirked as he got his clothes back in order. “Clark,” he continued on at the expression on the younger man’s face, “It’s okay, it’s not like I wasn’t feeling a little insecure myself.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, grinning, “Lex Luthor, insecure?”

“Yeah, yeah, just fix the car, farm boy.” Lex mock glared at his lover.

“Right, good plan,” Clark nodded, “Pop the hood for me.”

Fascinated, Lex watched Clark push out the dents. There was some paint damage, but otherwise it looked fine again.

“Thanks,” Lex said, leaning against Clark.

“No problem,” Clark replied with a grin, wrapping an arm round his slender boyfriend.

“You were more in control this time,” Lex commented.

“Yeah well, you weren’t being possessive, so that helped. Plus at the school, I wanted you, but I could hold it back till you got hot,” Clark replied.

“Yes well,” Lex smiled ruefully, “Let’s just say I have a slight control problem of my own when you’re involved.”

Clark grinned, “Really? Cool.”

Laughing, Lex elbowed him in the gut. “Come on, I should probably get you home.”

Pouting just a little, Clark sighed and nodded, “I guess. I did tell Mom I’d be home straight after school.”

“Well, let’s go then.” Lex hurried back round the car. “I really don’t need to be getting into trouble with your parents considering they were decent enough not to shoot me yesterday.”

Clark climbed into the car and pulled a face, “C’mon Lex, they wouldn’t do that in the house… they’d hunt you down in the woods.”

“Oh thank you for that,” Lex groaned at Clark’s smirk. They drove back to Clark’s with Clark still snickering and Lex shooting glares at him.

“Are you coming in?” Clark asked as they pulled up outside the house.

“I’d better,” Lex said, feeling only slightly nervous.

“It’ll be fine.” Clark leaned over to kiss him, wanting to get rid of the sour edge to Lex’s scent. It was messing with the happy sated smell he loved most. Smiling, Lex returned the kiss, probing Clark’s mouth slowly.

“Mmm,” Clark grinned, “Better.”

“Oh?” Lex shook his head and snorted, but he had to admit, he did feel better.

They got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the house.

“Hey Mom.” Clark greeted his mother as she turned to see who was coming in.

“Oh boys, I was getting worried.” Martha looked at them carefully, “I got the strangest phone call from your Principal, something about fighting.”

“Uh no, see,” Clark looked down and shrugged, “I was… well, you know. We just had to get out of there fast."

“Oh,” Martha flushed, “And everything’s okay now?”

“Yeah.” Clark shared a grin with Lex.

“I’m very sorry we couldn’t let you know I’d be bringing Clark home later than you’d expected,” Lex said quietly.

“I suppose it couldn’t be helped,” Martha sighed.

Jonathan strode into the room and Lex stiffened apprehensively. Clark had to resist the urge to lick away the acrid scent, clenching his fists tightly.

Staring at the two boys, Jonathan realised what he could smell, *again*. Grimacing, he turned and strode out without a word.

Martha raised an eyebrow. “I’ve spoken to your father, Clark, and while we both agree we’d rather this wasn’t happening, obviously there’s not much we can do about it.” Clark and Lex nodded.

“But,” Martha continued, “We want you to try and control it where possible and be careful, please! We don’t want to know any details, but if you do go to Lex’s, we don’t want you staying the night anymore…”

“But…” Clark started to interrupt.

“No buts, Clark.” Martha raised an eyebrow and her tone brooked no arguments.

“That’s very generous, thank you Mrs. Kent,” Lex said with a warning squeeze of Clark’s hand.

Sighing, Clark nodded, “Okay, Mom, we’ll be careful.”

“Thank you. Now, you’d better go do your chores, Clark.” Martha smiled at her son’s expression.

“You going to walk me to my car?” Lex asked with a smile of his own as he nodded at Clark’s mother.

“Yeah,” Clark said unenthusiastically. He really wasn’t looking forward to spending so much time apart from Lex again. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Clark followed Lex out to the yard.

“Stop pouting, Clark, it’s not that bad.” Lex raised both eyebrows.

“Maybe not for you,” Clark said sulkily.

“Hey!” Lex snapped, “Don’t make assumptions about what it’s like for me.”

Clark sucked in a quiet breath as the scent of electric anger made his cock twitch.

“Just because I’m not going through some alien pheromone kick doesn’t make it less valid.”

Clark froze, eyes wide in disbelief. He shook his head and barked out a bitter laugh. “You think I’m a freak.”

“That’s not what I sa…”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Clark said quietly. Turning, he walked away before he really lost his temper.

Lex closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, slamming his hand onto the roof of the car. God damn it! Sometimes, he really wanted to shake Clark until he got some sense. Jumping in the car, Lex drove off without looking back.

Part 6

Climbing the steps to the loft, Clark stopped at the top and sat down heavily.

“Fuck!” he hissed, smacking the banister rail with his fist. It shattered loudly but barely registered with Clark. He was *so* angry and hurt. How could Lex say that? The one thing that could really, *really* hurt him and Lex had gone straight for it.

“Clark?”

Glancing up, Clark saw his father at the bottom of the steps. He looked concerned.

“What?” Clark asked, not in the mood to be polite.

“You okay?” Jonathan frowned at his son, wondering what could have happened to make him look like he was about to explode.

“Sure, whatever.” Clark shrugged sullenly.

“Son…”

“Just leave it, Dad, okay? I don’t want to talk about it!” Clark snapped and sped away to do his chores and try and take his mind off things.

Jonathan blinked, then frowned again, damn Lex Luthor. He knew he’d been right, Luthor was only going to hurt Clark. Well, that was going to stop.

@>*~

The silence was uncomfortable over dinner. Martha made a few attempts at getting Clark to open up, but he just played with his food and shrugged. Finally, Jonathan ran out of patience.

“Okay, that’s enough, Clark. Are you going to tell us what the hell happened?” he snapped.

Clark glared at him. “No, because it’s none of your business and I don’t want to talk about it!” Clark’s voice got progressively louder until he was shouting. With his parents staring at him in shock, Clark swallowed and stood abruptly. “Excuse me,” he whispered and hurried out.

“That does it!” Jonathan snapped, “I’m going to see Luthor.”

“Now wait, Jon,” Martha started.

“No. I told you he wasn’t good for him,” Jonathan interrupted.

“Dad said the same about you,” Martha said quietly, “They argued, that’s all.”

Eyes narrowed, Jonathan thought for a moment, then nodded. “Fine, but I’m still going to see him, maybe he’ll tell me what’s going on.”

“Tomorrow, okay, Jon? Just leave it till tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Jonathan agreed.

@>*~

Still in a pissy mood since his argument with Clark, Lex felt even worse after the terrible night he’d had. Why couldn’t he sleep? It wasn’t like he’d done anything, Clark was the one who’d acted like a petulant child.

A quiet knock on the door made him look up. “Come!” he snapped.

“Mr. Kent to see you, Sir.”

“Clark?” Lex frowned, Clark should be at school.

“No Sir, Jonathan Kent.”

Just great. Lex sighed heavily and then nodded. “Fine, show him in.” Lex wasn’t sure whether to keep Enrique in the room for his protection.

Jonathan Kent walked into the room. He looked tired and upset, but not furious.

“What do you want?” Lex asked.

“I want to know what happened last night,” Jonathan put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows.

“That concerns myself and Clark and no one else,” Lex replied calmly.

“You cold hearted son of a bitch!” Jonathan snapped angrily, “When I have to listen to my son cry himself to sleep, it damn well does concern me.”

Lex’s calm demeanour faltered. Cry? Clark had cried… why would, “Why would he cry?” Lex asked worriedly.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out!” Jonathan growled in frustration.

“It was just a stupid argument.” Lex sat down heavily.

“Obviously not to Clark,” Jonathan pointed out. “What did you say?!”

“I just pointed out that my feelings weren’t less valid because I’m not going through some alien development thing,” Lex explained.

Wincing, Jonathan sighed heavily. “Christ, Lex, have you *no* clue as to how insecure he is about that? How terrified he is of being different, being a freak?”

Lex was glad he was sitting down as it hit home that he’d struck out, in one of the worst ways possible, at the one he loved.

“I’m so sorry,” he gasped.

Blinking a little at the apology, Jonathan sighed again, “It’s not me you need to tell.”

Lex nodded, feeling a little lost, “No, of course. I… I don’t suppose I could come over this afternoon when he finishes school?”

Jonathan found himself feeling sorry for the young man. He didn’t look like the self-assured, cold hearted businessman any more, just a potentially heart broken boy.

“Come on, son, it’ll be all right. Clark loves you. Of course you can come round.”

Blinking up at the farmer in surprise, Lex smiled gratefully. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Jonathan nodded, reaching out hesitantly to pat Lex’s shoulder, but withdrawing at the last second. With a backwards glance, Jonathan left the younger man with his thoughts.

Lex didn’t even notice him go.

@>*~

The scent hit him almost before Clark reached home and he nearly turned and ran the other way. After a moment’s thought, Clark continued running for the barn. He didn’t want to see Lex right now, but he wasn’t going to avoid his home.

He climbed the steps to the loft and dumped his bag onto the floor, ignoring the other man. While he wasn’t angry as such anymore, Clark was hurt, his heart ached and he felt *so* lost.

Of course a day without Lex made it hard to be around him, Clark wanted so desperately to bury himself in that scent, despite the terrible mildewy edge of sadness that tainted it.

“Clark,” Lex started quietly.

“Go away, Lex.” Clark didn’t turn round.

Lex stood up and reached out, “But…”

“Go away, Lex, I can’t talk to you right now,” Clark said quietly.

Lex squeezed his eyes shut for a second, he had to try again. “Clark, I just need…”

“And I need for you to go,” Clark whispered.

Lex let his head drop to his chest with a sigh, “Okay.” He walked slowly away. Turning at the top of the steps he stared sorrowfully at the stiff figure of his lover. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Clark gripped the back of his chair tightly until it creaked under the strain as he listened to Lex walk, then drive away.

“I know,” he whispered. How could he not know? Lex’s scent, his voice, face, demeanour; they all told Clark how sorry Lex was. He just wasn’t sure if that was enough. But he also wasn’t sure how much longer he could be without Lex and not lose control.

@>*~

The scent woke Clark. Not strong enough to be Lex, but certainly too strong. With a frown, he speeded through his shower and dressed quickly.

“Clark,” Martha started as her son came down the stairs, “There’s mail for you.”

Clark didn’t answer, just stared at the small package on the table. He felt his control slipping and didn’t want to get any closer.

Picking up the package, Martha held it out to him, “Well, aren’t you going to open it?”

Veering away, Clark growled, nostrils flaring as the smell seemed to fill his senses.

“Oh no,” Martha whispered, understanding dawning. But it was too late. Clark snatched the package from her and held it to his nose, inhaling deeply.

“Lex,” he growled, and disappeared.

Martha sighed, obviously they’d been apart too long. She went to phone the school.

@>*~

Staring blankly at his computer screen, Lex fiddled with the mouse impatiently. He was getting nowhere and all he could think about was Clark.

There was barely any warning; one second, the door slammed open and a breathless second later, Lex found himself naked on his bed under an equally naked Clark who was busy sniffing and licking his armpit.

“Clark,” he gasped, trying to control the rush of pleasure that stiffened his cock in moments. “Clark, wait.”

“No.” Clark sat over Lex and lowered himself onto the older man’s shaft. “Need.”

“Oh God!” Lex bucked up helplessly into the somehow already slick heat of the younger boy.

The completion gave Clark back some control and he glared at Lex before closing his eyes, riding his lover steadily. He didn’t say another word, didn’t make a single sound, even when Lex’s cock brushed over his prostate.

Gripping Clark’s thighs tightly, Lex let his lover fuck himself, hoping it wouldn’t make things worse between them. He couldn’t help moaning at how good it felt though, the tight passage gripping him, hot and wet as Clark rose and sank steadily on his cock.

The pleasure was intense as Lex came, shuddering bodily as he emptied himself into Clark. At the scent of Lex’s completion, Clark sat down hard, cock jerking with his release, body stiffening with reluctant pleasure. He flopped down on top of the smaller man with a sigh.

Tentatively, Lex put his arms round Clark, relieved when his lover didn’t shake him off.

Eyes still closed, Clark inhaled deeply, sating himself in scent. He knew he had to say something, but he wasn’t sure where to start. “You… you hurt me,” he whispered.

Lex swallowed nervously, “I know. I didn’t mean to.”

“Yes, you did.” Clark sat up and stared down at Lex seriously. That realisation had been what had hurt the most.

Sighing, Lex nodded, “Yeah, I guess I did.” He reached up to touch Clark’s face gently, “But not deliberately, Clark, please believe that. I lash out, out of instinct and I really didn’t know how much it *would* hurt you.”

Clark took Lex’s hand and nodded. He understood, really. Lex was used to *having* to fight dirty, just to survive. But his lover also had to understand that he couldn’t just hurt him like that, play on his weaknesses.

“I know, but it did. And I don’t want to feel that bad again because of you.” Clark sighed, “I know we’re going to fight sometimes and I know I didn’t take *your* feelings into account, I just… you’re my best friend, as well as my lover; that you could say that…”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Lex whispered.

“Yeah, me too.” Clark lifted up carefully and lay down next to Lex, “Just… never again, okay?”

“Yeah,” Lex whispered, relieved. He’d been so worried, it wasn’t like he’d ever felt this way about someone before. The thought of losing Clark over something *so* idiotic on his part had scared him. “I’ve never done this before Clark, and I can’t afford to lose you, so you’ve got to talk to me when I get things wrong, okay?” Clark nodded. “I really love you, you know that, don’t you?”

Clark smiled finally, “Yeah.”

He moved closer, putting his head on Lex’s chest. “So, what was in the package?”

Lex laughed, “Um, my boxers from yesterday. I thought it would help tide you over until you wanted to speak to me again.”

Snorting, Clark looked up, “Yeah, a *big* help there. Well, I guess it forced the issue… I was miserable.”

“Yeah,” Lex agreed.

“You smell good now though.” Clark smiled.

“Oh good, I’d hate to offend your olfactory sensibilities,” Lex chuckled.

“Uh huh.” Clark shook his head and snuggled in. He felt so much better. Everything was back in synch, in control… well as in control as he could be around Lex.

Lex frowned thoughtfully, “Clark, not that I want you to go, but, shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Oh crap!” Clark bolted upright, “I ran out on my Mom this morning.”

Lex reached for his cell. “Here, why don’t you give her a call?”

“Thanks.” Clark nodded, dialling quickly, “Mom?”

*Clark.* Martha sighed in relief, *Are you okay? Is Lex okay?*

“Yeah, we’re fine. I’m so sorry about earlier.”

*It’s okay… this time.* Martha sighed, *I know you couldn’t help it, but please try not to let it get like that again.*

“I will, Mom,” Clark winced, glancing at Lex who looked concerned.

*I phoned school to let them know you’d be late, I don’t want you missing the whole day, okay honey?* Martha continued.

“Yeah, thanks Mom, I’m going to head over there now,” Clark said quickly.

*Good, see you later.*

“Bye Mom.” Clark hung up. “Okay, well, I’d better go,” he sighed regretfully, turning back to Lex.

“I know.” Lex sat up and rubbed his lover’s back slowly, “And I suppose I should try and get some work done.” He smiled ruefully, trying not to think about what his father would have to say on the matter of his distraction.

“Yeah.” Clark grinned and got up.

“I take it you’re not going to shower?” Lex inquired with a smirk.

“Nope,” Clark grinned, “And I’m going to wear your boxers you so generously sent me.”

Lex pulled a face, then laughed, “Okay, if you want to smell, that’s your prerogative.”

“Oh please,” Clark poked his lover gently, “You love it.”

“Yeah,” Lex was realising just how much he did love it; having his mark, if mostly unnoticeable, on Clark all the time. “I suppose I do.”

Clark dressed in a blur of motion then leaned down over his lover, “See you later?”

“Definitely.” Lex stretched and smothered a smirk at Clark’s expression of dazed lust. “Good to know it’s not just the way I smell that does it for you,” he commented.

Clark shook his head to clear it, “Are you kidding? God, you have no idea!” He dipped his head for a quick kiss. “I’d better go, before I have to stay and show you what your body does to me.”

Lex laughed, “I guess we can’t have that. Bye love.”

Clark smiled at the endearment, “Bye.”


	2. Part 7-End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lex deal with the pregnancy

Part 7

“Okay, calm down,” Clark muttered to himself, “Panicking isn’t going to make it go away.” God, if only it could be that easy.

There had to be a more logical explanation… surely?

Sighing, Clark realised that there was only one explanation for the strange bouts of sickness, incredible thirst, the fact that he couldn’t even stand the *sight* of tomatoes… that of course and the tiny growth inside him. He was pregnant. That had been a shock to see. He hadn’t even really meant to X-ray himself, he’d just wanted to see…

Pregnant! Christ, how could he be… how? Why? Why, why, why?!

God, things had been going *so* well between him and Lex for the last couple of months, but how could he possibly tell his lover this? How could he tell anyone?! His parents would freak and Lex… didn’t his lover have enough alien weirdness to deal with?

With a groan, Clark flopped back on his bed, grabbing Lex’s boxers, breathing in deeply in the hope that his lover’s scent would make him feel better. It only increased his need to see Lex, take comfort in his lover’s presence.

Dimly in the distance, Clark was aware of the phone ringing but it didn’t register until he heard his mother calling.

“Clark, honey, it’s Lex.”

For a split second he panicked. How could Lex know? “Okay, breathe, he can’t know,” Clark berated himself. “Coming, Mom,” he called back.

Heart in his mouth, Clark jogged down the stairs and took the phone from his mother. “Thanks Mom, hi Lex.”

*Hi.* Lex smiled at the sound of his lover’s voice. Not that he’d ever admit to being so sappy, he really loved to hear Clark’s voice, especially when they’d been apart, if only for a day. *What’s up?*

“Nothing, nothing’s up. What could be up?” Clark babbled nervously.

Martha frowned in concern and surprise at her son’s reply and Clark, seeing her look, turned away.

*Clark, is something wrong?* Lex asked worriedly.

Clark took a deep breath to calm himself. Calm… hah! “No, no, I just feel a little…”

*Do you need me to come over?* Lex started to close down his computer programs in readiness.

“No!” Clark exclaimed. “I mean, no, it’s okay, Lex.”

*Oh.* Lex tried not to let himself sound as hurt as he felt at Clark’s reply. *Okay. You sure?*

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Clark winced and hastened to make up for snapping. “Um, yeah, listen I’m coming over later anyway, I’ll be fine.”

*Yeah, I know.* Lex smiled, *That’s why I was phoning. Do you think you could stay a little later tonight?*

“Uh, let me just check, why?” Clark asked.

*I want you to have dinner here tonight,* Lex replied with a grin. They’d been together two months, Lex wanted to do something nice for Clark.

Holding the phone to his chest, Clark turned back to his mother. “Mom, can I stay a bit later and have dinner with Lex?” he asked.

Martha nodded, “Sure, Clark, I don’t mind as long as your chores are done.”

“They are.” Clark smiled at last, “Lex, yeah I can stay.”

*Good,* Lex replied warmly, *See you later.*

“Bye.” Clark hung up and put the phone down with a sigh.

“Clark?” Martha started quietly, “Is something wrong?”

“No, Mom, everything’s fine,” Clark lied.

“Everything’s all right between you and Lex, isn’t it?” Martha continued, still a little worried. Especially as Clark was avoiding her eyes.

“Yes! We’re great, honest Mom, there’s nothing wrong.” Clark tried to reassure her. The longer he stayed there, the more he needed to just bury himself in her arms and sob his heart out, tell her everything… and he just *couldn’t*.

Sighing, Martha nodded and watched Clark walk away with a small frown still creasing her brow.

@>*~

Clark walked at normal speed over to Lex’s, despite his senses screaming at him to hurry, to go and bury himself in Lex. He needed time to think. At home his mother had been hovering all day, regardless of his assurances that he was fine.

Clark still had no idea what he was going to do and he needed Lex *so* badly. Why? Assuming his craving for Lex had developed because of puberty and the need to procreate, why, even after getting pregnant, did Lex still affect him so much?

Although admittedly, he had gained a lot of control in the last two months, he still *had* to see Lex at least once a day.

God, once he’d had the baby… Clark stopped suddenly. Baby, he was going to have a baby! Awe and horror filled him equally and he looked down, touching his stomach where the baby was growing inside him.

He was only sixteen, he was a *guy*. Clark groaned, he just wasn’t prepared for this, how could he be? And what if it happened again? What if the drive to be with Lex increased again after he’d had their baby…

Their baby. Clark started to walk again. Wow. He found himself wondering if their child would look like them both. Maybe he, Clark was suddenly certain the baby was a boy, would have red hair like Lex had.

He turned into the castle driveway, becoming more and more nervous as he got closer. All this still didn’t help with what he was going to do. He had no idea what he *could* do. There was just no way, *no* way he could tell his lover.

Walking into the castle, Clark made his way up to Lex’s office.

“Hi, love, I’ll be just a moment,” Lex said, looking up briefly with a smile.

“Take your time,” Clark sighed, dropping onto the couch dispiritedly.

Frowning, Lex stared at Clark for a moment. His lover looked preoccupied and the fact that he hadn’t come over to the desk for a kiss and a quick sniff like he usually did, worried Lex.

“Clark?” Lex saved and closed down his programs, “Is everything okay?”

“Hmm?” Clark looked up, he’d been worrying again and trying not to let Lex’s scent affect him. “Oh yeah. I’m good, just a little… I don’t know.” He suppressed a wince. Clark hated lying to Lex. He’d sworn when they’d become lovers that he’d never lie to Lex again, but this was just too big, too much right now.

Lex sat down next to his lover and reached out to stroke his cheek in concern. Clark didn’t exactly flinch, but he definitely pulled away a little and Lex swallowed hard against the hurt. “Clark, please, there’s obviously something wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right?” he asked quietly.

“There’s nothing wrong!” Clark snapped, the stress and Lex’s acrid scent of worry finally getting to him, “God, I’ve just come from Mom hovering round me all day, I don’t need it from you!”

“Clark!” Lex gasped in stunned hurt. “How can you say that? I love you, excuse me for worrying about you.”

Clark stared at the floor. He just couldn’t deal with this and now he felt even worse. Not only was he lying and snapping at his lover, but he’d hurt Lex’s feelings too. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I can’t… I have to go.”

Clark was gone before Lex had a chance to say or do anything and he stared at the empty space on the couch in growing horror.

What had just happened? Lex felt a little ill, it just wasn’t like Clark to act like that. Surely… surely he wasn’t having regrets or second thoughts? Apart from the odd argument, they’d been so happy and Lex had been completely confident in Clark’s love for him. Yet, suddenly, he wasn’t so sure.

Sitting back on the couch, Lex shut his eyes and tried not to worry.

@>*~

Clark ran and ran, thoughtlessly and purposelessly. He just needed to run, get away from everything. Get away from the house, the castle, from Lex and the memory of uncertainty and pain in his lover’s steel-blue eyes.

Finally, Clark came to a stop. He couldn’t get over oceans yet, but somehow, he had no doubt that one day he would be able to. He wasn’t worried about where he was either. Since he’d once gotten hopelessly lost in Canada, Clark had studied the geography of North and South America until he knew the position of every town, city, village and road.

Collapsing on the beach, Clark pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to stop the tears, trying to rub away the image of Lex’s expression when he’d snapped at his lover.

Time, he just needed time… he hoped.

@>*~

The phone ringing startled Lex out of his light doze and he picked up the phone, hoping it was Clark.

“Luthor?”

*Lex? It’s Martha, is Clark there? It’s getting a little late.*

“He’s not home?” Lex asked, worry coming back full force.

*No, I thought he was still with you,* Martha said quietly, *Did something happen?*

“To be honest, I don’t know,” Lex sighed, “He’d barely got here when he ran off.”

*You’re not arguing again are you?* Martha asked carefully.

“I don’t know, Martha, I’m sorry. He just, he snapped at me and…” Lex trailed off unhappily.

*Oh Lex,* Martha could hear the hurt in the young man’s voice and knew how uncomfortable he was probably feeling talking with her about his problems with Clark. *He’s been a little off today, I’m sure it’s nothing.*

Lex sighed, “I hope so. Will you call me when he gets home?”

*Of course I will, Lex. Please don’t worry.*

“I’ll try, thanks Martha.” Lex hung up. He really hoped it was nothing, but what if it wasn’t? What if something new was happening with Clark?

Arguments before had never left him feeling quite so worried, even the time when Clark wouldn’t talk to him for a couple of days. And *now*, Clark was missing, and that was even less like his lover.

With a heavy sigh, Lex got up and walked back to his desk. He had to at least try and take his mind off it before he drove himself mad.

@>*~

It was three days before Clark returned home. Martha and Jonathan were frantic and Lex had practically moved in he was over so often, waiting, hoping, trying to support the Kents as best he could.

He wasn’t just worried any more, Lex was furious with Clark. Never mind his own hurt and worry over his lover, Clark’s parents were distraught and *none* of them knew what could have precipitated such uncharacteristic behaviour from Clark.

Lex had left the house, unable to deal with being strong for the Kents any more, and wandered over to the barn to hide in Clark’s loft for a while.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could cope with just not knowing. Where Clark was, what was wrong… and whether or not Clark wanted him any more.

Sitting on the couch, Lex was startled by sudden footsteps on the stairs. Looking up, Lex’s anger evaporated immediately at the sight of his lover. Clark looked dirty, tired and desperately sad. His clothes were torn in places, stubble made his face look hollow and his eyes were haunted.

“Clark,” Lex whispered, “Oh my God, Clark, where have you been?”

Thoroughly exhausted and completely miserable, Clark sat down on the couch and buried his face in Lex’s neck, desperately hoping he wouldn’t be rejected. God, he’d missed his lover *so* much.

Lex wrapped his arms round Clark and held on tight as his young lover started to cry silently.

“Don’t hate me,” Clark sobbed.

Lex blinked back tears of his own. “Oh Clark, of course I don’t hate you, you just had me worried sick.”

“I’m sorry,” Clark whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Just tell me what’s wrong, Clark,” Lex said quietly, stroking Clark’s back soothingly, “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, not really,” Clark whispered, “I just, I got so scared and I couldn’t tell you and I just knew I’d hurt you and…”

“Shh love, it’s okay,” Lex said gently, “Why were you scared? You know you can tell me anything, you *know* that.”

“I know,” Clark nodded against Lex’s shoulder, “It’s just so… God, I don’t even know how to.” Clark looked up at his lover in desperation.

Lex was starting to get a little scared himself now, “Please, Clark, just tell me, please.”

Wiping the tears from his face, Clark nodded, but looked away. “I’m pregnant,” he whispered.

Lex sat stock still, wide eyed, “Pardon me?”

“I’m pregnant, Lex,” Clark repeated fearfully.

“Pregnant,” Lex said tonelessly, “But, but Clark, you’re…”

“An alien, remember?” Clark almost snapped.

“Are you sure?” Lex asked still stunned.

“No, I’m sure the sickness, the need to drink vast quantities of water at night and the tiny foetus growing inside me is something else!” Clark did snap this time. He’d spent so long worrying about this, been so scared. He needed Lex to tell him everything was going to be okay.

“Don’t get sarcastic with me, Clark,” Lex pulled back angrily, “I’ve spent three sleepless nights mindless with worry about you, trying to stop your parents from falling apart, I think I have the right to be a little shocked.”

Clark dropped his head to his knees and hugged his legs tightly, Lex’s anger was turning him on with the electric scent and now really wasn’t the time. Even so, after three, well four days really, apart it was hard going controlling himself. “I’m sorry.”

Lex immediately felt bad, but how else could he react? Nothing, not even Clark being an alien, could have prepared him for this. “So am I. Clark, come here, please.”

Clark looked up and almost jumped into Lex’s arms.

“Are you okay, love?” Lex asked, “You haven’t been looking after yourself, have you?”

Clark shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m just so tired and scared. Lex, what are we going to do?”

“Start using condoms,” Lex muttered.

“Be *serious*, Lex,” Clark pleaded. How could Lex be flippant at a time like this?

“Sorry, Clark,” Lex sighed, “I still need to take this in.” He held Clark tightly. Clark was pregnant! They were going to have a baby. Lex hadn’t thought he’d ever be a father, especially after falling in love with Clark. A baby! His and Clark’s. Lex found himself grinning happily. Despite his own upbringing, Lex had always wanted a child, ever since he’d seen his mother holding Julian in her arms for the first time.

Clark caught the scent immediately and raised his head. “Lex?” He couldn’t help smiling at the light in Lex’s eyes and the happiness made him smell so good. “Oh Lex, I need…” He dropped a hand to Lex’s groin and pressed gently.

Lex moaned quietly, his dick responding even as he struggled for control. They needed to tell Clark’s parents he was home, Clark needed to shower and eat… Clark needed Lex and Lex couldn’t deny that he needed Clark.

“God, Clark, just… okay,” he gasped. Clark was already unzipping him and moving to kneel between his legs.

“Need,” Clark whispered. He had to at least partially re-mark himself after they’d been apart so long. He needed to feel claimed. Bending his head, Clark gently stroked his cheek against the smooth skin of Lex’s cock, inhaling deeply. He mouthed the leaking tip, tasting the precome, rubbing it into his skin. Lex moaned and Clark glanced up. “Lex?”

“Please, Clark, just… please,” Lex panted. At the back of his mind, Lex wondered if Clark’s need was as intense as his own at that moment; but most of him was concentrated on watching those full, soft lips slide down the length of his shaft and the wet heat that encompassed him.

Sucking gently on all that wonderfully silky skin and hot, hard length, Clark lowered his head, swallowing when Lex’s cock hit the back of his throat. He worked the shaft with his tongue as he withdrew, then quickly sucked Lex’s cock back down.

“God, Clark,” Lex groaned, his hands reaching down to bury themselves in thick, dark hair, clenching convulsively as his hips bucked. The heat of Clark’s mouth moving up and down, the slickness of his tongue and the feel of throat muscles constricting around him, combined with the softly needy expression in Clark’s eyes was too much for Lex. Before he could even gasp a warning, he was coming, hips straining against Clark’s tight grip, rush of pleasure taking over his body.

Clark swallowed, moaning quietly at the taste, shuddering as he convulsed with his own climax. Pulling back, Clark lay his head on Lex’s thigh, sighing quietly, listening to his lover recover his breath.

Lex stroked his hair gently, then reached over the couch to grab some tissues so that Clark could clean himself up. When Clark was done, Lex pulled him back up and stared at him seriously.

“Don’t you ever run away again, you get me? Anything that happens with us, we can talk about, okay?”

“Yeah,” Clark whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Lex smiled again, “I really missed you, love.”

Clark pulled Lex into a tight hug. “I missed you so much, I was just…”

“I know,” Lex reassured Clark again, “But everything’s going to be okay, you know?”

“Promise?” Clark asked in a tiny voice.

“Promise,” Lex said with a nod. “Come on, Clark, we need to get you cleaned up and let your parents know you’re okay.”

Clark sighed and nodded, “Yeah. Do you think they’ll be mad?”

“I was,” Lex said with a raised eyebrow, “Well, until I saw you.”

Smiling, Clark took Lex’s hand and pulled him up off the couch.

Part 8

Clark didn’t even have time to say a word before he was wrapped in a tight hug from his mother that, invulnerable or not, left him breathless.

“Oh my God, Clark, oh my God,” she whispered in fearful relief, “Are you okay? Where have you been?”

“I’m so sorry,” Clark breathed, glancing up at his father in desperate apology.

“You had us worried sick, Clark. Why?” Jonathan couldn’t be angry in the face of seeing his son home safely, albeit looking worse for wear.

“I know, I just couldn’t deal with…” Clark started.

“Wait, love. Jon, Martha why don’t you let Clark get cleaned up first? We have something important to talk to you about,” Lex interrupted.

“You said you didn’t know anything,” Jonathan said accusingly.

“I didn’t,” Lex confirmed.

“Wait, how long have you been back, Clark?” Martha asked, pulling back to look in her son’s eyes.

“About half an hour,” Clark mumbled guiltily.

“What?!” Jonathan exclaimed, “And you couldn’t come and tell us?”

“I had to speak to Lex first,” Clark said pleadingly.

“Talk!” Jonathan snorted, then frowned at the look the boys exchanged. “Oh no. You’re telling me we were half out of our minds with worry and you stopped to have *sex*?!” Jon glared at Lex.

“Clark’s needs come first, Jon, you know that,” Lex said quietly.

“I’m sorry, okay? I needed to, it’s been days,” Clark hissed suddenly, storming off to his room. He’d thought they understood how much he needed Lex *all* the time and right now, he needed understanding.

Stripping off his clothes, Clark ignored the knock at his door until it became insistent. “What?!” he yelled.

“Clark? Can I come in?” Lex called out.

“Yes,” Clark sighed, sitting down on his bed.

“You okay?” Lex asked quietly, sitting next to him. His lover’s reaction had worried him.

“I don’t know,” Clark whined, “It’s just, I mean, it wasn’t like I did it deliberately. I *need* you, don’t they get that yet?”

“Clark, from their point of view it was selfish and no, I don’t think they completely understand, love, I’m not sure any of us do really,” Lex said calmly, stroking his arm.

“Oh Lex,” Clark sighed, dropping his head onto Lex’s shoulder, inhaling deeply without even realising, “Are they angry?”

“No, but they are upset,” Lex said softly, “I think they’ll understand a little better when we talk to them.”

“I hope so,” Clark frowned thoughtfully, “They’re going to freak though, aren’t they?”

Lex grinned and nodded, “Yeah.”

“What’s funny about that?” Clark raised an eyebrow inquiringly, unsure whether or not to feel insulted.

“I don’t know, it’s just such a weird situation and Clark,” he quickly put his hand on Clark’s neck, “I don’t mean that in a bad way.”

Clark nodded, leaning into his lover’s touch. “I know. You’re happy.”

Lex nodded again. “Yeah, I am, love. Aren’t you?” he asked in sudden trepidation, what if Clark wasn’t?

“I’m still a little freaked,” Clark admitted, “But yeah, I am too.”

Sighing in relief, Lex pulled Clark closer and kissed him softly. “Now then, go get cleaned up, okay?” Lex pushed at his lover gently, “Then we can talk to your parents.”

Nodding, Clark stood up, “Can I wear your boxers?"

“What, the ones I’m wearing now?” Lex asked with a startled laugh.

“Yeah,” Clark smiled ruefully, “I’m going to need them to make it through tonight.”

“Okay, are you going to lend me some of yours?” Lex asked with a smirk.

“Nope, I like the thought of you going commando.”

“I thought you wanted to make it through this evening?” Lex pointed out still smirking.

Clark blinked, “Oh. Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

“Clark, I was teasing,” Lex’s expression softened, “I don’t mind as long as you’ll be okay.”

“Thanks,” Clark said quietly, leaning down for another kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

Lex pulled off his shoes and pants and removed his boxers, putting them on the bed next to him. Then he re-dressed himself and waited for Clark.

@>*~

Clark hurried through his shower. Not that he particularly wanted to face his parents, but he didn’t want to be away from Lex for too long. The three days apart had nearly killed him, but he *had* needed the space to think, to come to some sort of acceptance.

And now he knew Lex was happy about the baby, Clark felt so much better… stronger. Maybe he could face his parents after all.

Feeling more, well not human, but more himself after a shower and a shave, Clark wrapped his towel round his waist and headed back to his room.

Lex stared at him.

“What?” Clark asked a little defensively.

Lex grinned inanely, “You are glowing.”

Snorting, Clark dug some clothes out, “Glowing.”

“Yeah. Thankfully not literally, but you know what I mean,” Lex said, still grinning. Clark was pregnant. They were going to be dads! It was still sinking in, but damn if he wasn’t getting downright excited. At the moment, he couldn’t give a crap about anyone else, just Clark and the baby.

“Yeah, and don’t I feel all feminine now,” Clark groused huffily, sniffing Lex’s boxers before tugging them on. Was it him, or were they tighter than before?

“Clark, feminine is not how I’d describe you. Sexy as fuck on the other hand…” Definitely, especially standing there with damply, curling hair and dressed only in Lex’s boxers. Lex tried to control his reaction; if a blowjob in the loft had been a little inappropriate, then sex in Clark’s room with his parents waiting downstairs was out of the question.

Sucking in a breath, Clark clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. “Not helping.”

“I know, sorry,” Lex grimaced, “Get dressed quickly, I really don’t want to have to explain to your parents why we took so long. Which we will if we stay here much longer.”

“Yeah.” Clark nodded. His parents, that thought certainly put a damper on his burgeoning arousal. He speed dressed and opened the door. “Let’s go.”

Lex stood and nodded, touching Clark’s arm briefly as he passed his lover, “It’s going to be fine.”

“I hope so,” Clark muttered and followed him downstairs.

@>*~

Jonathan and Martha looked up from their seats as Lex and Clark descended the stairs. They were worried and upset from not understanding, firstly, Clark’s disappearance and secondly, Clark’s reaction just before.

“Clark,” Martha started.

“Mom, please,” Clark interrupted, “I need to just talk to you guys, okay? This has been really hard for me to deal with but I’m happy… we’re happy,” he grasped Lex’s proffered hand tightly.

“Okay, son,” Jonathan nodded, “Why don’t you both sit down?”

Lex sat and gently pulled Clark down with him, putting a supportive arm round his shoulders.

“Has something happened?” Martha couldn’t help asking. She so worried, Clark seemed so nervous, hesitant. If it wasn’t for the fact that Lex was virtually exuding happiness in a way she hadn’t seen before, even after Clark had told him he loved him, she’d still be frantic.

“Mom, please,” Clark sighed, “Yes, something’s happened, but it’s not bad. I just had trouble dealing with it at first and I felt like I couldn’t tell any of you. That’s why I had to get away for a while, to get my head round it.”

“Clark, you still could have called us, let us know you were okay,” Jonathan interjected.

“No, I couldn’t,” Clark sighed in exasperation, “If I had, I would have come back before I was ready.”

“Ready for what?” Martha asked quietly.

“Ready to accept it and tell Lex,” Clark tried to explain.

“Not us?” Martha asked with a hurt frown.

“Of course you,” Clark resisted actually snapping, “But Lex first, I needed him to be okay with it before I could tell you.”

“Clark, please,” Jonathan said frustratedly, “Okay with what?”

Taking a deep breath, Clark leaned closer to Lex, who squeezed him gently. “With me being pregnant.” There, he’d said it. And his parents weren’t saying anything. They were staring at him in shock.

“P-pregnant?” Martha stuttered, finally reacting, “As in… *pregnant*?” she shrieked.

Clark winced. So far, so bad and his father hadn’t even moved, or blinked, in fact Clark wasn’t even sure he was breathing.

Martha was blinking, repeatedly. Her son, her little boy was going to have a baby? How? How was that possible? “Oh my God,” she whispered.

Suddenly, Jonathan moved, so unexpectedly and quickly that Clark didn’t have a chance to stop him.

“You got my son pregnant?!” Jonathan yelled, grabbing Lex by the throat and dragging him from the couch.

“Dad!” Clark levered his father’s fingers from around Lex’s neck. “Stop it.”

“I’m going to kill you this time, Luthor,” Jonathan growled, struggling in his son’s grip.

Clark slapped him and Jonathan gaped at him in shock. “I said stop it, Dad,” Clark said quietly, “It’s not his fault, how could it be? How could we possibly have known?”

Jonathan sagged visibly, going white as it really started sinking in. “My God, Clark, you’re only sixteen.”

“I know, Dad,” Clark whispered, letting him go. He turned to his lover who was watching them, rubbing his throat. “Are you okay, Lex?”

“Yeah.” Lex smiled reassuringly. “I appreciate how much of a shock this is, Jon, Martha, truly I do, and I realise Clark is very young, but we are happy.”

“Yeah,” Clark agreed, “C’mon, Mom, you always wanted to be a Grandma.”

Grandma? Martha’s breath hitched. Her baby was having a baby. “Oh Clark,” she whispered, standing up to embrace her son, “Oh Clark, a baby.”

“Yeah, Mom,” Clark smiled softly, hugging his mother, “A baby.”

Jonathan shook his head. “I don’t believe this,” he muttered, “How can you possibly be happy? What about other people, school, and what exactly do you think your father is going to say about this, Lex? I mean really, it’s impossible!”

“I realise that,” Lex sighed, putting his hand on Clark’s shoulder to reassure his lover, who suddenly looked distressed. “But I’m sure we can think of something. I have a lot of contacts.”

“I’ll bet,” Jonathan snorted.

“Not helping here, Dad,” Clark glared at his father, “We could really use your support right now. It’s done and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Sighing heavily, Jonathan sat down. There really was nothing he *could* do, except alienate his son. “Okay, I’m sorry. I can’t say I’m happy for you, not yet, but we’ll work this out as a family.” Jonathan glanced up at Lex at his last words.

Lex smiled gratefully at the semi-acceptance. “If it comes down to it, I can take Clark away for a while,” Lex suggested.

“Oh, because that won’t look strange,” Jonathan snorted.

“I don’t want to go away.” Clark frowned worriedly.

“I know, love, but what happens when you start to show?” Lex asked quietly.

Clark grimaced. “I don’t know. I wear baggy clothes anyway, couldn’t I hide it?”

Martha couldn’t help laughing, possibly a touch hysterically. “No, Clark, you couldn’t; at least not if the pregnancy progresses anything like a human woman’s,” she said.

“That’s another thing,” Jonathan started, “How do we even know what’s normal, how long will you even be pregnant?”

“And how will you give birth?” Martha asked worriedly.

Clark shuddered at the thought. “I don’t know,” he whispered, starting to get upset.

“Clark, it’s going to be okay,” Lex said soothingly, “I promised, remember?”

“Yeah, but… but what if it isn’t?” Clark sniffed.

“Well, you’ve done all right so far and you’ve been working on instinct a lot of the time,” Lex pointed out.

“I don’t want anything to go wrong, Lex. I don’t want him to die or be damaged because I don’t know what I’m doing.” Clark was close to tears and Lex took him into his arms.

“Him?” Martha asked suddenly.

Clark glanced over at his mother and smiled shyly. “Yeah, it’s a boy.”

“Oh Clark,” Lex whispered, “Really? A boy?”

“Yeah.” Clark smiled at his lover who was staring at him in something like awe.

“Well,” Lex cleared his throat, trying to contain his emotions as Clark leaned in to nuzzle his neck. “You see. If you know that already, I’m sure you’ll know what to do when the time comes.”

Clark nodded, only half listening as he inhaled the scent of deep love and happiness from his lover. “You smell good,” he whispered.

Unable to help himself, Lex lifted Clark’s chin and kissed him. They’d kept displays of affection between them to a minimum around Clark’s parents, especially his father, so it was no surprise to Lex when he was forcibly pulled back.

Clark whimpered, then stared up at his father, growling. “Need,” he snarled.

Jonathan backed away in shock. He’d never actually seen Clark when he’d lost control before. And Clark was already ignoring him in favour of licking Lex’s neck and pulling at his shirt.

“Clark,” Lex said sharply, “Clark, not now, not here.”

Whimpering again, Clark shook his head, “Lex.”

“Clark, stop it!” Jonathan exclaimed in worry and touch of fear.

Martha touched her husband’s arm. “There’s nothing you can do. Don’t make Clark hurt you, he’d be distraught.”

“Hurt me?” Jonathan asked in shock, as he watched Clark trying to undress Lex and Lex struggle to stop him.

“He’s not in control right now. All he knows is that he needs Lex,” Martha said quietly. Unlike her husband, she’d seen Clark lose it more than once and had the sense not to interfere.

“Clark, no!” Lex snapped, grabbing his lover’s hands. Despite knowing Clark could easily overpower him, Lex was confident that he wouldn’t; although they hadn’t yet been in a situation where he’d had to test that.

Making a terrible keening noise, Clark picked Lex up and carried him out of the house, speeding them to the castle. Not here, Lex had said, Clark vaguely understood that much. But he needed so badly, he took his lover to the one place he knew even now was safe. Lex’s bedroom.

Lex didn’t struggle. It was better to be carried off like a helpless maiden than to have Clark stripping them off in front of his parents.

Clark had them out of their clothes almost before he could blink and Lex finally let himself react. Which wasn’t hard as Clark was kissing him and rocking against him frantically.

“Clark,” he said, gripping his lover’s hair to pull him back, “Steady, Clark, it’s okay.” He reached down to wipe a drop of precome from his dick and held out his finger to Clark.

Sniffing deeply first, Clark sucked Lex’s finger into his mouth, moaning quietly. But it was enough to calm him, something they’d discovered through Lex’s experimentation in an effort to help control him. “Need you,” he whispered.

“I know,” Lex replied with a smile, “Prepare yourself for me.”

Clark shuddered with sharp arousal and nodded, reaching for the lube. He squeezed some of the clear gel onto his fingers and positioned himself so that Lex could see him. Watching his lover’s face, Clark stroked across his asshole, spreading the lube before pushing a finger inside himself.

Lex echoed Clark’s moan, gripping his own cock tightly, stroking leisurely as he watched his lover. It was almost too much seeing the slick slide of Clark’s fingers in and out of his body, especially after three days without his lover; but his knowledge of Clark’s need for him, kept him under control.

“Please,” Clark whispered desperately. Lex’s scent was driving him crazy and he needed his lover inside him.

“Lie on your back,” Lex said hoarsely, “I want to see you.”

Clark lay down, spreading his legs quickly and beckoning Lex frantically. “In me, in me, in me,” Clark chanted.

Lex moved between Clark’s legs and slid up the length of his body, revelling in the smoothness of his skin. As he pushed into Clark’s body, Lex took his lover’s mouth with his own, hard and possessively.

Clark groaned into his mouth and gripped at his hips, pulling him in harder and deeper. Lex was held in place for a moment, for which he was grateful, needing that time to regain some much needed control.

Gradually, Lex was released and he eased back slowly, eyes rolling back in his head at the amazing heat surrounding his cock. Clark’s fingers tightening again was the only warning Lex got before he was yanked forward again, slamming into Clark’s body with an audible slap. He groaned at the sudden heat gripping him again.

Tremors shot through his body. Too much, it was almost too much. Clark’s legs and hands clenched around him, hard enough to bruise, pulling him even deeper.

Clark panted, straining under Lex’s body, back arching in an effort to get Lex even further inside him. He needed desperately for his lover to fill him completely.

Burying his face in Clark’s neck and gripping his lover’s shoulders tightly, Lex used all his strength to push in and out of Clark as hard as he could.

“Lex!” Clark screamed. It was like a tripwire going off in his head. Light exploded behind his eyes, spreading over his whole body. Pleasure shot through him, coming to an almost painful focus in his groin. Abruptly, all the tension was released and Clark came with another shout, jerking almost enough to dislodge Lex from his body.

Clark’s ass clamped down around Lex’s cock, making him yelp, but the pain felt good and his lover’s violent climax was too much. Lex bit down hard on Clark’s shoulder as his own orgasm tore through his body and he emptied himself deep inside his lover.

Lex collapsed, arms giving way. He was exhausted, but amazingly fulfilled.

Blinking as he came back to himself, Clark ran his hands over Lex’s body worriedly. His lover was limp, his breathing laboured and harsh. “Lex?” he whispered, “Oh God, Lex, are you okay?”

Lex couldn’t quite find the breath to answer. He couldn’t even open his eyes, but he felt too good to worry about it.

Carefully, Clark eased Lex back and wrapped his arms round the slender body to roll them over. Still worried, Clark frowned down at the unmoving body of his lover, touching him tentatively. He smelt odd… almost like he wasn’t really there.

Lex’s breathing had evened out, but there was no other sign that he was even conscious. And the bruises already forming on the pale skin of Lex’s hips and pelvis made him feel guilty.

“Please, Lex,” Clark stroked his lover’s scalp gently, “Please wake up, please be okay.”

Part 9

Lex forced his lips up into a smile, but was too drained to manage anything more. He needed sleep.

Marginally reassured by the soft smile, Clark pulled the covers over his lover. He didn’t want to leave Lex, but he had to phone his parents. He bounced agitatedly as the phone rang and he kept a worried eye on Lex. It was his lover’s weakened scent that was really scaring him.

*Clark?*

“Yes, Mom,” Clark said quietly.

*Are you okay, honey?* she asked worriedly.

“I… I think so,” Clark whispered as he sat carefully on the bed, stroking Lex’s scalp again. His lover hadn’t moved an inch.

*You think so?* Jonathan joined in the conversation from the other phone. *Clark, what the hell happened?*

“Dad,” Clark sighed, “I’m sorry, okay? That’s how I get when I need Lex, I can’t help it.”

*Jon, shush for a minute,* Martha said in exasperation, *Clark, what’s wrong?*

“I don’t know, Mom,” Clark scrunched his eyes up against tears, he was seriously worried, “It was different this time, I think I hurt Lex.”

*You would never hurt him, sweetie, why would you think that?* Martha asked in concern.

“He’s unconscious… I think,” Clark’s breath hitched, “He hasn’t moved or anything, and he doesn’t smell right. Mom, I’m scared.”

*Do you want me to come over, Clark?” Martha asked quickly, she could hear the tearful panic in her son’s voice.

“Please,” Clark replied in relief.

*I’ll be right over,* Martha said quickly, then hung up.

Clark put the phone down and stared worriedly at Lex. Then he made himself get up. Quickly, Clark got dressed and found some pyjama bottoms for Lex. No matter how fond his lover was of his mother, Clark didn’t think Lex would appreciate being naked when she came over.

As an afterthought, Clark called Enrique and asked him to let his mother in and show her up when she arrived. The manservant agreed without question, much to Clark’s relief. Sitting back on the bed, he eased Lex’s head into his lap. His lover still hadn’t moved.

Finally, there was a quiet knock at the door and his mother slowly entered the room. “Honey?” she frowned at him sadly, then walked over to the bed quickly to cup his face.

“Oh, Mom.” Clark put his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms round him. “I don’t know what to do.”

Letting go again, Martha bent over to look at Lex, gently touching his face. “What happened?”

Clark flushed, “We were… you know,” he cleared his throat in embarrassment, “Anyway, it was really intense and he just collapsed. Except for a smile, he hasn’t moved at all.”

Martha looked away for a moment. She knew she needed to understand, to be strong; but it was hard knowing so much about her teenage son’s sex life. “Clark, get off the bed a moment,” she said firmly, knowing Clark would object.

“But…”

“Get up!” Martha snapped. Clark sighed but did as he was told. Martha sat down in his place and put her hand on Lex’s forehead. His skin was cool and a little clammy. Carefully, she peeled back an eyelid, frowning in concern at the dilated pupil. His breathing was quiet and even, but his pulse was fast and a little weak.

“I think we should call a doctor, Clark,” she said quietly.

Clark’s eyes widened in horror. “Are you sure?” he whispered, “Mom, he hates doctors, do you really think it’s necessary?”

“Yes, I do,” Martha replied seriously.

“Oh God,” Clark whispered, dropping to the floor. He felt sick.

“Honey,” Martha touched his shoulder gently, “Come on now, do you know if Lex has a doctor?”

“Huh?” Clark frowned up at his mother, “Oh yeah. I’ll, I’ll ask Enrique to phone him.”

“Good boy,” Martha smiled, “Hold it together, okay?”

Clark nodded and hurried out of the room.

@>*~

Lex breathed in deeply. It had taken a while, but he was starting to feel normal again, stronger. With a groan and a stretch, Lex slowly opened his eyes, blinking in surprise when Clark’s mother leaned over him.

“Martha?” he asked in confusion.

“Lex? You’re okay.” She looked surprised.

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Lex raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve been unconscious for about half an hour,” she said quietly, “Clark was terrified.”

“Clark?” Lex managed to sit up, “Where is he?”

“I sent him home to get some things for tonight.”

“Tonight?” Lex stared at her hopefully.

“He’s going to stay whether we let him or not, and I’m not so heartless as to try and make him go home.” Martha smiled softly.

“Thank you,” Lex smiled back, “I am okay, I was just absolutely exhausted.”

“You were more than exhausted, Lex, the doctor’s on his way and I expect you to let him check you.”

Lex met her eyes and, realising how serious she was, he sighed and nodded.

“Very well, but I am fine.”

The door opened and they looked up. Lex smiled at Clark and braced himself.

“Lex!” Clark breathed, bounding across the room and onto the bed, gathering his lover into his arms.

“Easy, Clark,” Lex gasped, as he was squeezed tightly.

“Oh God, Lex, are you okay?” Clark whispered tearfully.

“Yes, love.” Lex gently stroked his lover’s hair, “Shh, I’m okay, baby.”

Clark buried his face in Lex’s neck, breathing in deeply, relieved that his lover’s scent was back to normal. “God, Lex, I was so scared.”

“I’m sorry, Clark, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just didn’t have the energy to do anything but sleep,” Lex said quietly. He put his hands around Clark’s face and pulled him down until their foreheads rested together.

“I don’t know if I can… seeing you like that, it was awful and you hardly had a scent,” Clark whispered.

“Of course you can,” Lex smiled broadly, “It was amazing.”

“Really?” Clark asked in surprise. Of course, it *had* been fantastic, he just hadn’t thought about it because he’d been too worried about Lex.

“Really,” Lex confirmed, “I’m sure it was just a little extreme because of it being three days since the last time.”

“Maybe,” Clark said hesitantly. He still wasn’t sure and he certainly didn’t want to go through that again.

Martha watched the young couple with a soft, slightly sad, smile. They looked so good together and the love between them virtually radiated from both boys. But it was still a wrench having her son in a committed relationship and starting a family of his own so young, even if the pregnancy had been an accident.

They kissed gently, Lex stroking her son’s hair reverently and her smile broadened. They *were* good together.

At a knock on the door, the boys broke apart. “Come,” Lex called out, grimacing slightly when Toby came in, looking as disreputable as ever. “Toby,” he said curtly in greeting.

“All right, Lex,” Toby nodded, glancing curiously at Martha and Clark. “What’s wrong this time?”

“Nothing as far as I’m concerned,” Lex sighed, “I feel fine.”

Martha snorted, “Tough. You were not fine.”

Toby chuckled, “I like you. So, what was wrong with him?”

“He was unconscious, pupils dilated, thready pulse,” Martha rattled off succinctly, “No temperature, but he was clammy.”

Toby raised an eyebrow, “Well then, young Master Luthor, let’s take a look at you.”

Lex gave in gracefully and let Toby examine him.

“Well,” Toby said eventually, “You’re right, you’re fine, apart from the bruising,” he smirked, “But considering your earlier symptoms, a day’s bed rest wouldn’t hurt.”

Snorting, Lex was about to object when he caught Martha’s gaze.

“You will do as the doctor says, Lex, you have considerations now,” she said firmly.

With a sigh, Lex nodded, “Very well.”

“I definitely like you,” Toby chortled, eyeing Martha with interest.

“Toby, get out,” Lex snapped, “See Enrique about your payment.”

“Touchy,” Toby raised an eyebrow, “So, which one are you fucking, or is it both?”

“I won’t tell you again.” Lex’s voice was like ice and it made Clark shiver, arousal spreading through his body despite his mother’s presence.

Toby put up his hands pacifyingly and left the room with out further comment.

“I’d better go, or your father will start to worry,” Martha sighed.

Clark stood up and gave her a hug. “Thank you, Mom,” he whispered.

“Any time, honey, and don’t forget, I want you back in school tomorrow.” Martha smiled at her son’s disgruntled expression.

“Okay, Mom,” Clark sighed.

She bent to give Lex a quick hug, “And you stay in bed young man.”

Lex gave her a startled smile, “Yes ma’am.”

With a nod and a final smile, Martha left them to it. Clark sat on the bed again and took Lex’s hand.

“Let me guess, you’re allowed to stay over if you go to school?” Lex asked with a wry smile.

“Yeah, it was the only way we could get Dad to agree,” Clark sighed.

“Good enough for me, we haven’t spent a whole night together, well… ever,” Lex realised even as he spoke.

“Our first night?” Clark said with a raised eyebrow.

“Doesn’t count because I didn’t sleep on the bed and you ran away before I woke up,” Lex pointed out.

“I guess.”

“So, are you just going to sit there, or get undressed and join me?” Lex asked with a smirk.

Grinning, Clark superspeeded out of his clothes and into bed, pulling Lex down into his arms.

“Clark?”

“Yeah?” Clark frowned at Lex’s worried tone.

“What’s that on your shoulder?” Lex asked, propping his head up on one hand so he could see better. It looked like… but it couldn’t be, could it?

“What?” Clark asked, “I can’t see.”

“I… I think it’s a bite mark,” Lex whispered, “But how is that possible?”

Clark touched his shoulder, wincing just a little at the sore spot on his shoulder. “I don’t know,” he gasped.

“Have you noticed any change in your powers, love?” Lex asked quietly, trying not to let his worry colour his tone.

“No.” Clark shook his head. He could smell the concern from his lover, so strong it was almost tangible, and with it came the urge to lick it away, replace it with arousal and lust.

“Are you sure?”

“Lex, I’m sure, everything’s been normal; well, normal for me anyway,” Clark insisted. He got up and walked over to the mirror to have a look for himself. It was definitely a bite mark, and to be honest, it gave him a thrill.

“Lex,” he said with a grin. He jumped onto the bed and knelt in front of his lover, “Lex, you marked me.”

“But, love, I shouldn’t be able to.” Lex couldn’t help but still be worried.

“I don’t care,” Clark said with a pout, “It feels good, I like it.”

“Are you sure?” Lex asked cautiously.

“Very,” Clark replied with a determined nod. “If you’re still worried tomorrow, we can test it out, okay? Just let me enjoy it for now.”

“Okay,” Lex agreed with a sigh, “Now come here.”

Clark slipped back into bed and snuggled up to his lover happily. He really wasn’t concerned about the implications of the mark, all he knew was that it felt right. And Lex was the one who’d told him to go with his instincts, Clark was simply following his advice.

@>*~

Lex woke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Frowning, he got up and slipped on his robe.

After checking the bathroom, Lex went downstairs, checking the office and the den on his way down. Finally, he made his way to the kitchen, relieved when he found Clark, who currently had his head under the faucet.

“Clark?” Lex made his presence known.

Clark held up one finger and continued drinking for a moment. With a satiated sigh, he switched off the water and straightened. “Hey Lex.”

“What are you doing?” Lex asked in confusion, “If you were thirsty, I have a fridge full of water in the bedroom.”

“I know,” Clark replied with a nod, “Drank it already.”

“You… you drank twenty bottles of water, and still had to come downstairs for more?” Lex blinked in shock.

“I was *really* thirsty.” Clark grinned.

“No kidding,” Lex said dryly.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you though,” Clark said apologetically.

Lex smiled, “You didn’t, love. I guess I just noticed I was on my own.”

“Well, I’m done now, and you should be resting.” Clark waggled an admonishing finger at his lover.

“Indeed,” Lex laughed, “Just wanted to be sure you were still here.”

Clark wrapped an arm round Lex’s shoulders and began to walk them back upstairs. “Of course I am. I mean, how often are we going to be able to spend the night together?”

“Exactly,” Lex agreed. “So, this drinking, has it been going on long?”

“A couple of weeks,” Clark said quietly, “I get *so* thirsty, I’m drinking gallons a night.” He closed the bedroom door behind them and they both slipped their remaining clothes off before getting back into bed.

“Fascinating,” Lex commented thoughtfully, “I wonder why.”

“I’m pregnant, who knows what that is doing to my body,” Clark sighed.

“How’s your shoulder?” Lex asked quietly.

Clark pouted, “It’s healed already.”

“Really?” Lex was a little surprised, but relieved. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about being able to mark his lover the way he had, despite Clark’s insistence that it had felt good. It just shouldn’t be possible with Clark’s skin.

Of course, he *was* pregnant, and like Clark had said, who knew what was going on with his body. He just hoped his lover’s hormones didn’t go crazy; Lex still had memories of his mother’s pregnancy with Julian. The mood swings had been hard work, especially with his father’s attitude.

“Yeah,” Clark sighed, “I kinda wanted it to last so I could have it with me through school tomorrow.” Clark glanced at Lex, whose head was resting on his chest. “I… I don’t suppose you’d…”

“No!” Lex exclaimed, “Clark, I really don’t think it’s a good idea to hurt you in any way at the moment.”

“But,” Clark started.

“No, Clark,” Lex said firmly.

Clark breathed out huffily, “I don’t see why not.” He was a little hurt at his lover’s point blank refusal.

“Clark,” Lex sighed, “I just got you back, can we not argue right now?”

Immediately feeling bad, Clark pressed a kiss to Lex’s scalp. “I’m sorry. I just really liked it, that’s all.”

“I know, love, I’m sorry too,” Lex whispered, “I know how much I like it when you mark me, it would just worry me too much.”

Clark nodded his understanding and pulled his lover further onto his body so he could wrap both arms round him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lex whispered.

@>*~

Lex was very slightly annoyed to wake to an empty bed again, but when he heard the toilet flush, he had to grin. All that water Clark had drunk must have taken it’s toll.

Clark slipped back into bed and curled round Lex. “Sorry,” he whispered when he realised Lex was awake.

“That’s okay,” Lex chuckled sleepily, “Just promise me I’ll wake up in the morning like this.”

“I promise,” Clark said with a grin, wrapping an arm round Lex’s waist.

Lex nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing into his lover’s embrace.

@>*~

The alarm was unexpected and Clark lashed out, accidentally smashing the clock.

“Oops.”

Lex opened his eyes, “God, what time is it?”

“I have no idea,” Clark replied, stifling a giggle.

“Look at the clock,” Lex yawned.

“I kind of broke the clock.” Clark couldn’t help laughing.

“Oh, was that what that was?” Lex wiggled round in Clark’s arms so he could see his lover. He thought for a moment, “You can probably see the clock in the next room.”

“Why do you want to know what time it is?” Clark asked curiously.

“To see how much time we have,” Lex smirked.

“Time for… oh.” Lex’s arousal had kind of snuck up on him. Clark grinned and slipped his hands down to Lex’s ass, pulling his lover up against his decidedly interested body.

“Hmm, exactly,” Lex moaned.

“We have plenty of time,” Clark whispered into Lex’s ear before licking it. His control was ebbing away and he rocked his hips against the smaller man.

“Easy, lover,” Lex whispered.

“Want you,” Clark said with a pout.

“I know, I want you too.” Lex shut his eyes, moving with Clark, “Baby, jack us both.”

Oh. Clark blinked. Oh wow. He slipped a hand between their bodies and pressed their cocks together, wrapping his fingers round both.

“Yes,” Lex breathed, straining forward into Clark’s hand. The feel of his cock sliding against Clark’s was amazing as their precome mixed and eased the motion; the tight grip of his lover, perfect for their need.

Lex’s cock was so hot. Clark groaned against his lover’s neck; he could feel everything, the pulse of Lex’s blood through his palm and cock, the silky slide of skin against skin, almost as good as having Lex inside him.

He wrapped his free arm round Lex, pulling him closer as they writhed together, faces buried in each others’ necks. Clark had a dim hope that Lex would mark him again, but more important was his lover’s completion, the scent of satiation that kept him sane.

Moving with the rhythm of Clark’s hand, rubbing against the hand pressed to his ass, Lex reached up to grip Clark’s hair, pulling him down for a devouring kiss. Mouths locked together, fighting for dominance, tongues wrestling together as their movements got more erratic.

Clark felt like his brain was going to short circuit and he needed Lex to come, needed that scent on him. He tightened his grip and stroked harder.

“Clark,” Lex grunted, thrusting faster and faster into Clark’s fist, against his cock. Tension built in his back, wrapping around to painful pleasure in his groin. Clark nipped his lip and Lex let go, shuddering as his come spurted between them.

“Yes,” Clark groaned, inhaling deeply. The bitter-sweet smell of Lex’s come, the feel of his lover’s body shaking in his arms was just… everything. His eyes squeezed shut as his climax ripped through him, his seed joining Lex’s over his hand and their stomachs.

“God, Clark,” Lex panted. He was feeling a little tired again, probably because he was still recovering from the previous night, but it was all so good.

“Mmm,” Clark sighed, licking Lex’s mouth, “Love you so much.”

Lex smiled and rolled onto his back. “Love you too.”

Glancing through the wall, Clark was surprised at how much time had passed. “Ah crap,” he muttered.

Lex’s eyes shot open worriedly, “What? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Clark sighed, “I just have to go.”

“Oh.” Lex tried not to feel morose. They had to get back to real life eventually, even if real life was fucking bizarre.

Running his hand through the come on Lex’s belly, Clark rubbed as much as he could onto his skin.

“You know, that’s pretty gross,” Lex commented, raising an eyebrow.

Clark pouted, “How else am I supposed to make it through a whole day without you?”

Chuckling, Lex shook his head, “A few hours, Clark. I seem to remember school only being a few hours a day.”

“Too long,” Clark sniffed his hand with a sigh.

“Hmm, maybe you’re right there,” Lex said with a tiny nod. He might not have felt their separation to the intense degree that Clark had, but it had been a long, heart wrenching and scary three days without his lover.

“Promise me you’ll rest today,” Clark whispered.

Lex looked up at his lover, meeting green eyes full of love and concern, and nodded, “I promise.”

“Good.” Clark grinned finally and bent his head for a quick kiss. He got up, pulling on a pair of Lex’s boxers before getting dressed. “I’d better go.”

“See you later, lover.”

Clark smiled and nodded, “Bet on it.”

Part 10

“Clark!”

Clark grunted under Chloe’s tight hug, and smiled over her shoulder at Pete.

“God, we were so worried,” Chloe said quietly as she finally let go. “Where were you?”

“Mom and Dad told you guys?” Clark asked.

“Of course they did,” Pete nodded, “Besides, I have never seen Lex Luthor in such a state, it was obvious something was wrong.”

Clark winced, feeling guilty all over again. It made him feel a little sick… or was that? Clark sighed, “I just had to get away for a couple of days, sort some things through.” The nausea intensified, “Would you excuse me a moment?”

Chloe and Pete stared in surprise as he bolted for the bathroom.

“What was that?” Chloe asked in amazement.

“I’m not sure. Hang on a sec.” Pete replied and followed Clark into the bathroom. He frowned at the retching sound coming from one of the stalls. “Clark, are you okay?”

Clark groaned quietly, “Yeah, I’m just a bit ill.”

Pete frowned again, “Clark, man, you *never* get ill.”

“I’m not puking for fun here, Pete,” Clark snapped, standing up and flushing the toilet. He walked out of the stall and past Pete to the sink, bending to wash his mouth out.

“Yeah, but…” Pete started worriedly. In all the time he’d known Clark, he’d never seen the other boy sick.

“Everybody gets sick, Pete,” Clark sighed, “It’s nothing, probably just something I ate.”

Pete grimaced, a flash of Clark and Lex unexpectedly invading his mind.

Clark caught the look. “Oh get your mind out of the gutter!”

“With pleasure,” Pete snorted, “I so didn’t want it there.”

“Good,” Clark said with a nod. “Come on, we’d better get to class.”

“Yeah.”

@>*~

“Clark, what the fuck are you eating?” Lex rounded the table and stared at his lover’s plate in disgust.

“What?” Clark blinked in surprise, “It’s just a sandwich.”

“Just a sandwich,” Lex muttered, shaking his head, “It’s a tuna, potato chip and *raspberry jelly* sandwich!”

“Yeah, *and*?” Clark growled defensively.

Pulling a face, Lex swallowed hard, what had he been thinking? “Okay, forget I said anything. If that’s what you want…”

“It is!” Clark snapped, turning away from his lover. What was wrong with everyone? His parents, Lex, Chloe and Pete, everyone was constantly picking on him. Clark sniffed, his eyes burning with tears suddenly. He dropped his sandwich on the plate, shoulders hunching as he tried not to cry.

Lex sighed and hurried back round to his younger lover. He dropped to his knees in front of him and pulled Clark into his arms. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. Clark burst into tears. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Every-b-body is… being so… *mean*,” Clark sobbed into Lex’s neck, sniffing to try and take comfort in his lover’s scent.

“We’re just worried about you because we love you, Clark,” Lex said quietly, rubbing Clark’s back gently.

“You still love me?” Clark whispered uncertainly.

“How can you even ask that? Of course I love you,” Lex gasped.

“But I’m getting so fat and I look h-horrible.” Clark’s breath hitched on his tears.

“What are you talking about?” Lex asked quietly, “You’re gorgeous.” He put his hand on Clark’s rounded belly, “And you’re not fat, Clark, this is our baby. He’s just growing fast, that’s all.”

“P-promise?” Clark whined.

“I promise, baby, I love you and I love your sexy body,” Lex whispered. He’d become very accomplished at comforting and reassuring his lover over the past month. Clark was increasingly emotional and it was getting hard to hide from anyone outside the family. The Kents had already received phone calls from the school about Clark’s unusual behaviour.

Taking Clark’s face in his hands, Lex gently wiped the tears away and gave him a tissue. Clark blew his nose noisily.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling a little silly.

“It’s okay, baby.” Lex smiled and dropped a kiss onto Clark’s lips. He managed to suppress a grimace at the taste of tuna and raspberry, Lex didn’t want to set Clark off again.

“The school counsellor wants to see me,” Clark whispered.

“What? Why?” Lex asked, sitting back on his heels.

Clark shrugged. “I…” he sighed, “I had a screaming match with Jessica.”

Lex raised an eyebrow, “And?” he prompted.

“And I cried in gym class.” Clark whispered meekly.

“Oh love,” Lex sighed, “I know it’s hard, but you’ve got to try and act normally at school.”

“I can’t help it, Lex,” Clark sniffed, blinking away fresh tears, “I hate being there and everyone’s mean and Coach was so horrible today, he s-said I was f-fat.”

Lex’s face hardened, jaw clenching angrily, “Did he?”

Clark nodded, a thrill shooting through him at the scent of Lex’s possessive anger.

“Coach had better have some savings put aside,” Lex muttered, debating who to call to get the teacher fired.

Clark didn’t even object, he just stood and lifted Lex into his arms, carrying his lover to the bedroom. Lex decided not to scold Clark for lifting him and potentially straining himself, he didn’t want any more tears from his lover. Clark put him on the bed.

“What do you need, love?” Lex whispered, watching Clark strip shyly, trying to hide his expanding belly.

“You,” Clark said quietly, “I just need you.”

Lex got up from the bed and turned Clark to face him properly. Leaning up to kiss his lover, Lex slowly ran his hands down Clark’s chest, gently tweaking increasingly sensitive nipples, before carefully caressing Clark’s stomach.

“You’re so beautiful, love,” Lex whispered reassuringly. “Get on the bed.”

Clark nodded and lay down, watching in his turn as Lex stripped. It was getting harder and harder for them to spend time apart, but Lex always made him feel better. His lover didn’t know it, but his scent of love and desire was far more reassuring than the constantly repeated words of love.

Lex crawled onto the bed and gently urged him onto his side, spooning up behind him. Soft kisses peppered his back as Lex rocked his erection slowly against his ass.

Groaning quietly, Clark pushed back. While his control had grown over four months of pregnancy, his need for Lex remained constant. And he really needed him today.

Lex reached under the pillow for the lube and spread some quickly onto his cock. Moving slightly, he pressed gently into Clark, moaning at the intense heat. Clark pushed back again, eager to get Lex completely inside him.

The stretch, the fullness was always so amazing. A sense of being completed and possessed filled him, distracting Clark momentarily from the hand that snuck round to grasp his cock.

Lex stilled for a moment, just letting himself feel. It was always so intense, sometimes it just astounded him.

“Lex,” Clark whispered needily.

Slowly at first, Lex started to move, pulling back against the squeeze of Clark’s ass, then thrusting forwards again into the slick tightness.

“Oh, Lex,” Clark gasped. Lex thrust rhythmically, maintaining his grip on Clark’s erection, letting his body’s movements push Clark into his fist.

Soft, sensual pleasure diffused slowly through Clark’s body, twin points of sweet ecstasy growing as Lex slid in and out of his body, a little deeper with each stroke.

Intent on loving Clark, Lex almost didn’t notice his own climax building into an intense ache in his groin. “Love you,” Lex whispered, coming with a shudder of completion as Clark thrust back to meet him. Hot wetness coated his hand and Clark groaned quietly, body jerking gently against him.

“Love you too,” Clark mumbled. Emotionally and physically drained, and reassured finally by the scent of Lex’s completion, Clark closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lex lay wrapped round his lover for a while, contemplating Clark’s condition. They were going to have to do something soon. Clark couldn’t continue going to school for long, there was just no way to hide that something was wrong.

Pulling the covers up, Lex tucked Clark in and got up, grabbing the phone and dialling on his way to the next room.

*Hello?*

“Jon, it’s Lex,” Lex said quietly.

*Is something wrong?* Jonathan asked quickly in concern.

“Not really,” Lex sighed, “I think today’s been hard on Clark, he’s asleep. I was wondering if you would mind him spending the night tonight?”

Jonathan sighed, *I don’t know, Lex. Martha is getting really worried about him lately. So am I.*

“You think I’m not?” Lex snapped, “He was in tears again today and the counsellor wants to see him. We can’t carry on like this.”

*Well, what do you suggest?* Jonathan snapped back, *If we take Clark out of school, we could have child welfare on our backs.*

“We might anyway at this rate, Jon,” Lex sighed, “And he’s getting so big, so quickly, how do you expect him to hide that?”

*I just don’t know,* Jonathan said desperately.

“Look, I know a doctor who can sign Clark off school, no questions asked, for a few months,” Lex suggested, “We can say he’s ill and being home schooled.”

*That doesn’t help us with Pete and Chloe, Lex,* Jonathan pointed out.

“But it’s better than nothing,” Lex said quietly.

*Okay,* Jonathan sighed, *Bring him home tomorrow and we’ll all talk about it, we don’t want him thinking we’re going behind his back about this.*

“God no!” Lex exclaimed, remembering Clark’s reaction to overhearing a discussion between his parents about what they were going to do. It had taken all three of them to calm him and coax him out of his room. “Thanks, Jon. We’ll be there in the morning. Bye.”

*Bye, Lex.*

Lex put the phone down and walked back to the bedroom. Clark had barely moved. With a tiny smile, Lex got back into bed and wrapped himself round his lover.

@>*~

Clark sat bolt upright, jostling Lex who mumbled in sleepy annoyance. “Got to pee,” Clark muttered, “Got to pee, got to *pee*.”

“Go pee then,” Lex snorted.

“Right, good plan,” Clark said with a nod. His brain hadn’t quite gotten into gear yet. He threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, running for the bathroom.

Resigned to wakefulness, Lex sat, drawing the covers back over his legs. “Take it easy, Clark!” he yelled.

“Sorry,” Clark called back. He relieved himself quickly with a sigh of contentment, until he looked down. God, his belly was getting *big*. How the heck was he supposed to hide it?

Morosely, Clark stumbled back into the bedroom. “Lex,” he whined, “What are we going to do?” He gestured at his stomach.

“Get back to bed for a start,” Lex said softly, beckoning his lover. Clark shuffled over to the bed and crawled under the covers, snuggling up to Lex.

“I spoke to your Dad last night to tell him I was bringing you home this morning, we can all talk then, okay, baby?” Lex asked.

“Okay,” Clark sighed. “Can we stay in bed a while longer though?”

Lex grinned, “Of course we can, it’s still early.”

@>*~

Clark woke again, curled up with his head on Lex’s stomach. It was gurgling and he grinned. “Are you hungry?” he asked quietly, in case his lover was still asleep.

Lex lifted his hand and stroked Clark’s hair. “Yeah, I am. Shall we get up and go to your parents for breakfast?”

“Sounds good,” Clark agreed, “I seem to remember my Mom has a can of chestnut purée somewhere.”

Lex pulled a face but was wise enough not to comment. Clark sat up and pushed the covers down, grinning at Lex’s disgruntled expression.

“What? You said to get up,” he chuckled.

Lex pouted, “I was expecting a kiss first.”

Clark leaned down and kissed the tip of Lex’s cock.

“Bastard,” Lex groaned as Clark proceeded to get out of bed, leaving him half hard.

“Be nice, or I’ll tell my Mommy on you,” Clark said, trying to contain a giggle. He was in a tremendously silly mood.

Raising an eyebrow, Lex heaved a long suffering sigh and shook his head. In truth, he was relieved that Clark was in a happy mood, he’d missed the beaming smile currently being directed at him.

“Where are your boxers, Lex?” Clark asked, frowning as he scanned the floor.

“Try the base of the bed, love,” Lex suggested.

“Aha!” Clark exclaimed triumphantly, he sniffed the underwear deeply and fake swooned onto the bed, “So good!”

Lex chuckled and got up, walking to his closet for a clean pair. He dressed quickly and they headed back to Clark’s.

In the car, Clark’s mood started to deteriorate as he worried about what they were going to do. Lex noticed the growing frown on his lover’s face and sighed, so much for the happy start to the day.

Hopefully talking to his parents would go okay, but, at the moment, they never could tell what would set Clark off. When they arrived, Clark trailed after Lex into the house, worrying him even more.

“Baby, it’s going to be okay, you know,” Lex said quietly. The kitchen was empty, so they were still on their own.

“What if it’s not?” Clark asked, screwing his eyes up against tears he could already feel starting. He really didn’t want to cry, but lately everything seemed to affect him weirdly, and he was *so* scared again. How could they possibly hide this? It had been stupid and naïve of them to be so blithely happy.

“I promised it would be.” Lex reached out and pulled Clark into his arms, “And I will do everything in my power to keep that promise, okay?”

Clark buried his face in Lex’s shoulder and nodded, trusting in his lover to make everything better. Lex smiled softly and wrapped his arms tighter round his lover’s broad shoulders.

“Clark?”

Lex smiled reassuringly at Clark’s mother who was staring worriedly at them. Clark sniffed and used his lover’s scent to ground himself before lifting his head. “Hey Mom.”

“Are you okay, honey?” Martha asked, still concerned, especially knowing that her baby had been crying the night before. It still hurt a little that Clark took his comfort in and from Lex more than her these days. Although, when they needed it, both boys turned to her and Jonathan and that made her feel less helpless.

“What happened yesterday?” she asked quietly.

“A soon to be jobless Coach Gorman called Clark fat,” Lex growled.

Clark sighed, even the subtle electricity of Lex’s anger wasn’t enough to pull him out of his mood. “I cried in gym class and now all the guys think I’m a big freak of a fag.”

“Who called you a fag?” Lex almost snapped at his lover, a little angry that Clark had left that part out the day before.

Flinching, Clark turned away, “I heard a couple of the guys say I was probably getting fat from…” he trailed off, flushing and trying desperately not to cry again.

“What, baby?” Lex asked softly, stroking Clark’s arm apologetically.

“From sucking your dick,” Clark whispered, pointedly not looking at his mother, who gasped.

Lex bit down on his lip, he didn’t want to upset either Kent by vocalising the cursing running through his mind. “You’re not going back there,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“I thought we were supposed to be talking about what we’re going to do,” Jonathan said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Do you really want Clark to continue at a school where the teachers insult him and the students are gossiping about his relationship with me?” Lex snapped.

“We still need to talk about it, this is Clark’s future and it’s going to be hard enough without jeopardising his education,” Jonathan snapped right back.

“Stop it!” Clark yelled suddenly, “Stop talking about me as if I wasn’t right here!” Tempted as he was to storm off, Clark settled for shoving Lex towards a chair and sitting down next to him. “I don’t want to go back to school like this,” Clark continued, “So let’s deal with that.”

“Okay,” Lex sighed, “I’m sorry, you know I’m just worried about you.”

“I know, but I’m scared here, and I don’t want to have to worry about anything else right now,” Clark said quietly.

“Even if we take you out of school, it’ll look strange, Clark,” Martha said quietly, “You’ve never been off sick in your life.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Clark insisted, “Even Pete and Chloe are acting weird around me, and it’s no wonder when they don’t know why I’m snapping at them one minute and crying the next.”

“You can’t cut everyone out of your life for the next few months, Clark,” Jonathan sighed.

“I *know* that, but the fewer people I see, the better. Come on, Dad, look at me…” Clark’s voice got louder and higher, but Lex’s hand over his stopped him.

“Don’t even think of insulting yourself again,” Lex said quietly.

Clark shivered at the intense love and concern in both his lover’s gaze and scent. “But, I…”

“No,” Lex whispered, taking Clark’s face in his hands and leaning close, “I love you, I will not let you think there’s anything wrong with you.”

“Oh Lex.” Tears trickled down Clark’s cheeks quietly and he closed his eyes as Lex kissed them away gently.

“Let me get Clark signed off school,” Lex asked Jonathan and Martha pleadingly.

“Fine,” Jonathan sighed, “And then what?”

“Well, I can easily keep Clark up to speed with his school work,” Lex suggested. Clark grimaced. “What? You didn’t think you’d get off studying did you?”

Clark pouted at his lover, who smiled finally.

“He stays here,” Jonathan said firmly.

“I wasn’t going to suggest anything else,” Lex said quietly, “But you have to allow for us, well…” Lex trailed off as Jonathan bristled slightly.

“I still need him, you know that,” Clark whispered.

Jonathan had finally become resigned to that fact and sighed, “Just never under my roof, that’s all I ask.”

“Not a problem,” Clark agreed quickly. The thought of having sex in his parents’ house was squicky anyway.

“What about Chloe and Pete?” Martha asked, “They’re going to want to come round, you know.”

“I know,” Clark sighed, “I’ll just have to try and hide it as I get bigger.” His mother looked doubtful. “What else can I do?”

“Okay, I guess there is nothing else we can do except send you away, and I know none of us want that.”

Clark nodded. “Okay, is it settled then?” He waited for everyone to nod. “Good, now can I please get some food?”

Lex grinned at him and his parents’ startled expressions. He’d expected more tears and arguments, and not necessarily from Clark, and he was grateful that they’d sorted something out.

He just had one thing to do, find out who those boys were who’d insulted Clark. They would find life more than a little difficult after hurting his lover.

@>*~

“So oxygen is the by product of…” Lex paused, “Clark, are you even listening to me?”

“Lex,” Clark whispered, “Oh my, oh! Lex, come here, right now.”

Frowning worriedly, Lex hurried to the couch to sit next to his lover. “What’s wrong, Clark?”

“Nothing, just…” Clark’s breath hitched and he grabbed Lex’s hand, putting it on his belly.

Lex’s expression turned to awe as he felt the ripple across Clark’s stomach. “Oh Clark, is that?” he gasped.

“Yeah,” Clark breathed, “God, it feels so weird, like he’s crawling around or something.”

“Clark, there’s a foot,” Lex laughed.

“Ow, yeah. Lex, this is kinda freaky,” Clark whispered hesitantly.

“I know, baby.” Lex shifted so that he could hold Clark, “But it’s normal.”

“We think. Except I’m six months preg…”

“Hey yo, Clark, you in?” Pete’s voice interrupted them.

“Shit,” Clark muttered, dragging the thick blanket off the couch back to disguise just how large his stomach was. “Yeah, come on in,” he called out.

Lex sighed and put his chin on Clark’s shoulder, slipping his hands under the blanket so that he could continue to feel his son’s antics.

“God, Clark, you’re such a faker,” Pete laughed, “You don’t look ill at all.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I have severe mental health problems, right Lex?” Clark huffed.

“Right,” Lex said dryly.

Chloe smiled tightly, “Seriously, it’s been two months. When are you coming back to school?”

Clark sighed, “I don’t know, Chloe, when the doctors clear me I guess.” She didn’t look happy with his answer but it was the best Clark could do. So far as he knew, it could be months, or tomorrow.

“What’s actually wrong?” she asked quietly, “You never have really told us.”

“Well, guys, I really didn’t know how to tell you…” Clark blinked sincerely, “But I’m pregnant.” He felt Lex freeze behind him and squeezed his lover’s knee. Pete stared at him in shock for a moment and then started to laugh. Chloe stared at all of them as Clark, then Lex joined in. She laughed half heartedly, she really was worried about Clark.

Clark giggled hysterically until, disconcertingly, the pressure on his bladder suddenly increased. “Oh shit, Lex,” he whispered.

Lex caught the panic in his lover’s voice and straightened. “Okay guys, time to go.”

Pete stopped laughing and glared at Lex, about to say something until he saw the expression on Clark’s face. “Man, are you okay?”

“Yes,” Clark said tightly, “Just, please guys?”

Chloe and Pete stood up together and nodded. “Sure, Clark, we’ll come see you tomorrow?” Chloe ventured.

“Great,” Clark replied, gritting his teeth against the painful pressure in his abdomen. Finally, not soon enough for Clark, they left.

“Clark?”

“Bathroom, right now,” Clark whimpered.

“Okay, baby, take it easy, let’s get you up,” Lex said soothingly. He pulled back the blanket and helped Clark to his feet.

“Lex, I need to go upstairs,” Clark whispered in distress. The baby was so big now, he constantly had to go to the bathroom and the laughter before had made him wet himself. Not the first time it had happened, but still humiliating, even with Lex.

“I knew it!” Came a tiny gasp.

Lex and Clark froze and slowly turned their heads. Chloe was staring at them, stunned.

“Well, not in the sense that I actually had any idea, but I, I knew it.” Something about Clark’s behaviour and the joke he’d made about being pregnant had just struck her as odd and she’d decided to come back. But to see Clark, belly distended with life, was a huge shock.

“You… you really are pregnant!”

“Oh God,” Clark groaned. This was a nightmare.

“Just sit down, Chloe,” Lex said tersely, he was too concerned with Clark to deal with her right now, “We’ll be back in a moment and we can talk, okay?”

“Okay,” Chloe whispered, nodding her head slowly and sinking down onto the armchair.

Clark gripped Lex’s hand tightly on the way up the stairs. “What are we going to do, Lex?” he moaned.

“Let’s get you sorted out before we worry, baby,” Lex said quietly, trying to hide just *how* worried he really was, even though he knew Clark could smell it on him.

Clark just nodded, he had to go to the bathroom badly, even the urge to lick the worry off Lex’s skin couldn’t compete. And he really had to change before he could think about facing Chloe.

“I’ll get you some clothes,” Lex suggested.

“Okay,” Clark said in a tiny voice. “Can I wear your boxers?”

“Of course, love,” Lex managed a smile. What else could they do but tell Chloe? And they couldn’t even discuss it with Clark’s parents first because they weren’t there.

While Clark went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, Lex got out some clean pants and stripped out of his own to remove his boxer shorts. He slipped on a pair from a supply he’d taken to leaving at the Kents’ for occasions like this and pulled his pants back on hurriedly.

Clark would want to take comfort in his smell, so Lex didn’t want anything to worsen that need, although his protective instincts would certainly be hard on Clark’s control.

Even now, with Clark as heavily pregnant as he was, they made love everyday. A fact that sometimes worried Lex, because they had so little knowledge of Clark’s origins and biology. And his lover’s skin could still be marked, and damaged, although it did heal incredibly quickly; it was yet another worry.

When Clark entered the bedroom, a whole concert of scents hit him; protectiveness, worry, love, it was almost too much. He dressed quickly and sat down, leaning against his lover.

“He’s moving a lot,” Clark whispered.

Lex wrapped an arm round Clark’s shoulders, “He probably knows you’re upset, try not to worry.”

Clark snorted, “Yeah right. Lex, I don’t want to tell her.”

“You don’t?” Lex was surprised, he knew how much Clark hated lying to his friends.

“No, it’s bad enough that she thinks I’m a mutant freak…”

“Like me,” Lex said quietly. The words stung coming from his lover.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Clark sighed, “You’re not a freak. The meteors changed you, but they helped you become the man I love.”

“And being an alien is part of what makes you, and I love you. You are not a freak for fuck’s sake.” Lex was getting tired of this particular argument.

“I’m a sixteen year old, pregnant alien, Lex,” Clark pointed out.

“Yeah, you’re not that unique you know? Not so long ago anyone sixteen and pregnant would have been called a freak and worse. You do realise how lucky you are to have a family that love and support you no matter what, don’t you?” Lex snapped.

Oops. Clark sighed. He, more than anyone, knew how much Lex’s relationship with his father hurt his lover. “I’m sorry, Lex, I know I could be in a much worse situation. I just really don’t want to tell her.”

Sighing himself, Lex dropped his head onto Clark’s shoulder, “So, what do we tell her?”

Relieved at Lex’s acceptance of his apology, Clark shrugged. “What else could make my stomach stick out like this?”

Lex frowned thoughtfully, “A benign tumour maybe. But don’t you think she’ll be a little suspicious when the baby comes?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Clark said stubbornly.

“Okay,” Lex said quietly. They still had to think of a way to explain the baby away. This was just another consideration. “You ready to go down?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Clark nodded. He let Lex help him up. Super strength or not, the baby was heavy and draining.

Chloe shifted agitatedly as the couple came back down the stairs. Clark had changed clothes and she frowned curiously. Lex supported Clark as he collapsed back onto the couch and put the blanket back over him before he sat down next to him, taking his hand.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Chloe, I’m not pregnant, I mean, come *on*!” Clark started with a snort.

She flushed, “Okay, so explain that,” she pointed at his stomach, “And the mood swings, the weird food, sudden urges to pee, need I go on?”

Clark sighed. Thank goodness only Chloe had seemed to notice everything and put it together, only one person to have to explain it away to.

“I have a tumour, Chloe,” Clark whispered, wincing internally at the seriousness of the lie. At her gasp, he hastened to reassure her, “It’s benign, Chloe, it’s okay.”

“It’s okay?!” she exclaimed, “Are you sure, I mean, it’s huge, why haven’t they operated…”

“Chloe,” Lex interrupted, “It’s nothing to get worried about, honestly. I’ve had the best doctors on it, it is completely benign.”

“But the other things, I mean, why?” Chloe asked, still worried despite their attempts at reassurance.

“It’s secreting hormones and messing with Clark’s system, that’s all. They haven’t operated yet because they’re waiting for the drugs to kick in and settle his system first,” Lex explained, much more used to lying easily than Clark.

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” she whispered.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Clark sighed.

“Clark,” she snorted, “I’ve been worried sick because you hadn’t told us.”

“I’m sorry.” Clark reached out to take her hand, just as his son decided to kick him, “Ow!” he yelped.

“Clark?” Chloe gasped worriedly.

“I’m okay,” Clark groaned, “It just hurts sometimes.”

“And you said I didn’t have to worry?!” Chloe glared at Lex.

Mentally rolling his eyes, Lex turned his attention to his lover. “Are you all right, Clark?”

“Yeah, just, you know,” Clark whispered.

“Yeah.” Lex had to hold back a smile. Pride over their son’s movements was almost overwhelming, but not something he could show in front of Chloe. But he slipped his hands under the blanket again to clasp his lover’s stomach, feeling the tiny ripples of movement.

“Really, Chloe,” Clark smiled at his friend, “I’m okay.”

“Sure?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, please, don’t worry.”

Chloe sighed, “Okay, and I won’t tell anyone, but I think you should tell Pete, he’s worried about you too.”

“I’ll think about it,” Clark agreed.

Chloe got up, “Well, I guess I should go. Some of us have school tomorrow.” She grinned at Clark’s laugh. “Bye guys.”

“Bye Chloe, see you tomorrow.”

Clark sighed and leaned back against Lex. “Well, that went okay.”

“Yeah, not a bad explanation really,” Lex said with a nod.

Twisting his head, Clark nuzzled Lex’s neck, inhaling deeply. All of the stress of the last hour or so dissipated under the influence of Lex’s warm, loving and relieved scent. He licked soft skin and shifted closer. “Lex,” he whispered.

Closing his eyes, Lex bent his head, rubbing his cheek against Clark’s hair, before urging his lover up. Their lips met softly and Clark opened up immediately, sucking Lex’s tongue into his mouth, caressing it with his own.

He always needed, but right now, he needed badly and he took Lex’s hand, slipping it down to his tightening groin.

Lex groaned and pressed his mouth harder against Clark’s, probing deeply. His lover’s ass was pushing back insistently. “Clark,” Lex whispered, “Clark, not here, baby.”

With a frustrated moan, Clark pulled back. “I know, God, but I need you.”

“Go and get in the car, I’ll leave a note for your parents,” Lex suggested.

“’Kay.” Clark levered himself up from the couch and walked slowly out to the yard.

Lex jotted down a quick note and hurried out to join his lover. He drove carefully, or as carefully as he could as Clark had his hand in his lap. Back at the castle, Lex helped Clark out of the car, and slung his arm round his lover’s waist as they walked up to the bedroom.

Lex had forbidden Clark to use his speed and strength after his fourth month, backed by his parents, and it frustrated Clark not to be able to just pick his lover up, run them to the room, strip them off and indulge his senses. It took so much control not to just give into his need sometimes.

Lex wrapped his arms round Clark and pulled him close, shifting sideways to accommodate his lover’s expansive stomach.

Bending his head, Clark took Lex’s mouth again, insistently, putting all his need into the kiss, delving deeply between soft lips.

“I know, baby, I know,” Lex whispered against Clark’s mouth. He helped his lover undress, slowly kissing every inch of skin, especially his heavy abdomen, stroking the stretched, sensitive skin.

Clark shivered at the sensations coursing through him, the scent of strong arousal from his lover strengthening his need to be taken.

It still surprised both of them, just how much Clark’s pregnant form affected Lex. As the pregnancy had progressed, Lex had noticed an increase in the need and desire he’d already had for his lover. Clark was just amazingly beautiful to him like this.

Achingly hard, Lex quickly stripped off his clothes and helped Clark onto the bed. The only position they could feasibly manage nowadays was on their sides, Clark’s stomach supported by a pillow, but they both enjoyed it and Clark always felt even more loved.

Lex spooned up behind Clark and slid one arm under his lover’s neck, reaching over Clark with the other to stroke his belly. He gently rocked his erection against his lover’s ass as he kissed his neck and shoulders.

“Lex,” Clark moaned, “Lex, please.”

“Hush, love, I’m here,” Lex whispered. He took the lube from its permanent home under the pillow and squeezed some onto his fingers. Shifting back, Lex stroked against Clark’s ass and slowly pushed two fingers inside him.

Clark gasped quietly as they moved back and forth, scissoring to stretch him. They pressed down and stroked his prostate and Clark groaned in frustration. He *needed* completion.

“Now,” he growled, finally losing control and pushing back hard against Lex.

Moving quickly, Lex wiped lube onto his dick and held it to Clark’s ass, thrusting carefully into his lover. He gritted his teeth against the urge to just fuck Clark hard, even though he knew the younger boy wouldn’t object in the slightest; but the clinging, velvet heat of Clark’s ass tested his resolve.

Pulling back immediately, Lex put his hand on Clark’s hip and pressed forward again. Clark gasped. There was almost nothing better than the sensation of Lex’s cock moving rhythmically in and out of his body. His lover’s hand slipped from his hip to his belly, rubbing the sensitive skin before moving down to grip his cock.

Clark rocked forward with a moan and thrust back again, impaling himself deeply, shuddering as Lex’s cock stabbed his prostate.

“God, love,” Lex breathed. Clark’s passage rippled round around his shaft and clamped down hard.

“More,” Clark growled. His body was tight, his cock aching, with the need to come, and the need to feel Lex come inside him.

Moving faster, Lex tightened his grip on Clark’s cock, stroking hard and fast. Clark twisted his head back and Lex claimed his mouth, possessively thrusting his tongue into the wet warmth.

Heat coursed through Clark’s body, peaking in his groin as the tension finally released. Clark shuddered against Lex, moaning into his mouth, and Lex plunged forward once more into his lover’s convulsing ass, arms tightening round Clark as he came hard and deep inside the younger boy.

They continued to kiss, more tenderly and as Lex withdrew, Clark carefully turned over, snuggling closer. Lex caressed his stomach and he sighed happily.

“I don’t want to go home tonight,” Clark whispered, “I want to stay with you.”

Lex sighed, “I know, love, I want you to stay.”

“But?” Clark mumbled dispiritedly.

“But you know how your parents feel about it,” Lex whispered, kissing Clark’s forehead.

“Yeah, I guess. I just wish that sometimes they’d let me. It’s not as if they don’t know we have sex,” Clark said quietly.

“It’s not something they want to think about though, is it?” Lex pointed out, “I mean, imagine it was our son.”

Clark shuddered, “Okay, point taken.”

“I wonder if he’ll be straight,” Lex mused.

“Le-ex!” Clark exclaimed, poking his lover, “Didn’t we just agree, it’s something we don’t want to think about?”

Lex smirked, “Sorry.”

“Liar,” Clark huffed good naturedly, leaning forward to lick Lex’s neck.

“Okay, fine, I wonder if he’ll have any of your powers,” Lex said with a chuckle, squirming under the wet tickling of his lover’s tongue.

Clark sighed. For some reason, considering it was a pretty obvious question, he hadn’t even thought about it. “God, I hope not.”

Lex frowned in confusion, “What? Why?” he asked.

“It’s horrible growing up like this, Lex, never knowing what’s going to happen next, all the hiding and secrets,” Clark whispered.

“Baby, I hate to say it, but he’s already going to have secrets,” Lex said quietly, “The fact that his parents are both men, and that one’s an alien. Pretty big secrets.”

Groaning, Clark buried his face against Lex’s chest. “God, how are we going to do this, Lex? Every time I think it’s going to be okay, there’s something else to worry about.”

“Clark, it’ll be fine, I know it.” Lex hugged his lover close, determined that Clark wasn’t going to worry about everything. “It’ll be years before we have to worry about that anyway.”

“We hope,” Clark mumbled, breathing Lex’s scent in deeply to stay calm.

“Clark,” Lex said with a frown, “Just try and focus on the day to day. We’ll get through this together.”

“Sorry,” Clark sighed and lifted his head, pulling a rueful smile. He sat up slowly and manoeuvred round on the bed.

“Where are you going?” Lex asked with a pout.

“Bathroom,” Clark grimaced.

“Oh, okay.” Lex managed not to chuckle. It hadn’t gone down at all well the first time Clark had wet himself and Lex had laughed. He rubbed the back of his head; the bruise from where Clark had shoved him and he’d smacked the wall had long faded, but still. Luckily, Clark had been so concerned about hurting him, there hadn’t been an argument or tearful scene over it.

Lex was just relieved that he was the only one Clark would turn to when he did wet himself; he couldn’t stand it if Clark went to anyone else, even his parents. And really in Clark’s condition, they didn’t need Lex getting possessive and causing his lover to lose control.

Clark walked slowly back into the bedroom, flushing a little under his lover’s intense gaze. Even though he could positively feel the heat in Lex’s eyes, his huge belly still made him feel insecure.

“Come here, gorgeous,” Lex said quietly, sensing Clark’s hesitation.

Grinning, Clark got back onto the bed carefully and cuddled back up to his lover. Lex gently stroked his stomach, almost tickling him with the whispering caress.

“It’s not going to be long now, is it?” Clark whispered.

“I don’t think so,” Lex replied quietly.

“I’m scared.” Clark buried his face in Lex’s neck.

“I know, baby, we all are,” Lex sighed quietly, “But I’m certain it’s going to be okay. You’re invulnerable, and I’m sure the baby is too.”

“I hope so,” Clark whispered.

@>*~

“So then James said…”

“Holy shit!”

Pete and Chloe stared at Clark in shock, then concern. Their friend was white as a sheet, face screwed up with pain.

“Clark?” Chloe whispered worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” Pete asked, “What’s going on?”

Clark whimpered as pain racked his body. “Lex,” he groaned, “I need Lex.”

“I’m calling an ambulance,” Chloe said decisively.

“No!” Clark exclaimed.

“But Clark, this is stupid. It’s been over a month now, you need that thing cut out of you now!” Chloe protested.

“No ambulance,” Clark hissed through gritted teeth, “I need Lex.”

“What thing?” Pete asked quietly, hurt that Chloe seemed to know something he didn’t.

“He’s got a tumour,” Chloe blurted out.

“Oh my God,” Pete gasped, “Clark, we’ve got to get you to a hospital.”

“No. Hospitals!” Clark repeated.

“But Clark…”

“No! God damn it, Chloe, just get Lex, please!” Clark exclaimed.

Chloe stared for a second, then nodded, hurrying to the phone to call her friend’s lover.

@>*~

Lex was in the middle of a call to his father when his cell went off.

“That won’t work for me, Dad,” he continued to his father as he checked caller ID. It was Clark. “Hang on,” he interrupted Lionel’s rant, “I have an important call.” He put the receiver on the desk and answered the other phone. “Clark?”

“Lex, it’s Chloe, something’s wrong with Clark and he won’t let us call an ambulance.”

Lex leapt to his feet and grabbed his jacket. “No ambulances, Chloe, just hold tight, I’m on my way,” he said urgently as he hurried to his car.

“Okay, fine,” Chloe sighed, “I don’t see why not though. If that thing’s causing him that much pain, he should get it cut out now.”

“He’s not a thing!”

Lex groaned as he heard Clark shout in the background.

“What?” Chloe asked, startled.

“Tell Clark I said to shut up,” Lex snapped out before cutting the call short and tearing up his driveway.

@>*~

“Clark, what did you mean?” Chloe asked quietly.

“Nothing,” Clark said nervously. He’d heard Lex’s last words on the phone. What a stupid thing to say, but he’d just reacted; he couldn’t stand their son being referred to as something that needed to be got rid of.

“Clark,” Chloe started in annoyance.

“Nothing!” Clark shouted as another contraction ripped through him. He gripped the side of the couch tightly, not really caring as he heard the wooden frame crack.

The pain was so much worse than he’d expected, bearing down from his stomach and lower back into his bowels. “Fuck!” he panted, trying to breathe.

“Clark, please,” Chloe whispered, getting more worried by the second.

“No,” Clark ground out, “Just get my Mom.”

Pete stood up, “I’ll go.” He needed to do something other than stare at Clark helplessly.

“Hurry,” Chloe nodded.

The pain eased again and Clark lay back on the couch breathing heavily. “Where’s Lex?” he groaned, “I need Lex.”

“He’s coming, Clark.” Chloe hovered, not having a clue what to do. She was terrified and confused. Why were both Clark and Lex so adamant that they not call an ambulance? She just hoped Mrs. Kent would talk some sense into the couple.

@>*~

Lex screeched to a halt in the yard and leapt out of the car to join Martha and Pete who were hurrying into the house.

“Thank God you’re here,” Martha said to him.

“I came as fast as I could,” Lex assured her.

“I know. Come on, he needs us,” Martha nodded.

“What’s going on?” Pete asked, watching as Lex sat on the couch next to Clark and Mrs. Kent crouched in front of her son. They ignored him.

“Clark, honey, what’s happening?” Martha asked quietly.

“He’s coming now,” Clark whispered.

“Shit, Clark!” Lex sighed, glancing up at his lover’s friends. He could see the dawning understanding and shock on Chloe’s face.

“Oh my God,” Chloe gasped, “You lied to me. You let me worry myself sick and all that time you really were pregnant!”

“What?” Pete squawked, “Chloe, what are you talking about?”

“Come on, Pete, look at him,” Chloe sighed.

“Stop it, just stop it!” Clark whimpered. His stomach contracted again and he groaned in pain. “Lex, make it stop!” he begged.

Lex hugged him tightly, “God, baby, if only I could.”

“It hurts,” Clark whispered, trying not to give into the urge to clasp any part of his lover in case he crushed it.

Martha stood up. “Chloe, Pete, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“No,” Chloe shook her head, “No way! I want the truth and I want it now.”

Clark wailed in agony. “It’s too late,” he groaned, “They know too much already.”

“Clark!” Lex protested.

“Just, just tell them,” Clark insisted. He was in too much pain to worry about arguments right now. “Fuck!” he screamed, gripping the back of the couch hard. It snapped under the pressure and he and Lex nearly fell as the seat collapsed backwards.

“Holy shit,” Pete gasped.

As the pain eased again, Clark tried to sit up.

“Okay,” Martha sighed, “Lex, take Clark upstairs, I’ll explain.”

“I don’t think…”

“I don’t think we have much choice,” Martha said firmly.

“Fine,” Lex said with a frown. He was not happy at all with the situation. As far as he was concerned, the more people who knew, the more danger that put Clark and their son in. “Come on, love, let’s get you up.”

He helped Clark to his feet and steadied him, guiding his lover up the stairs to his room.

Clark could smell the anger exuding from his lover. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s not your fault,” Lex sighed, “I’m just worried about the consequences.”

“We can trust them, Lex, I know it,” Clark said confidently.

“I’m sure we can,” Lex replied, “I’m just not happy about having to.”

“I know.” Clark settled on the bed, letting Lex help him remove his pyjamas and draw a sheet over his legs. “God, Lex, how is this going to work? Surely he can’t come out somewhere so small!”

“You think women don’t wonder the same thing, Clark?” Lex raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah but… oh God!” Clark gritted his teeth.

“Another one?” Lex bit his lip in concern. He had no idea if this was normal and feeling helpless, especially where Clark was concerned, didn’t sit well with him.

“Yes!” Clark screamed as his whole body seemed to contract excruciatingly. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Lex, oh God, it hurts!”

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Lex whispered, climbing on the bed to sit behind Clark, holding his lover tightly.

The pain finally eased again and Clark panted hard, trying to recover his breath. “We are so using condoms from now on,” Clark gasped.

Lex choked out a laugh, wiping surreptitiously at the tears that had leaked out beyond his control. He couldn’t stand seeing Clark in so much pain.

“Lex, this is going to sound weird,” Clark started. He’d been fighting the urge, but it was becoming uncontrollable.

“Nothing could possibly sound weird to me, love,” Lex assured his lover.

Clark snorted, “This will.”

“Clark, you know I will do anything that’s in my power to do for you,” Lex said quietly.

“I want to suck you off,” Clark whispered.

Lex blinked in shock, okay, so maybe it was weird. “You want… you want to give me a blow job? Now?”

Clark nodded tensely.

“Clark, I’m not even sure I could get it up with you in so much pain,” Lex started.

“Please, Lex,” Clark breathed, “I’m losing control here.”

“But your Mom…”

“I need you,” Clark whispered.

Oh God. The magic words, Lex couldn’t help responding to them, no matter how inappropriate the situation. “Clark, we can’t,” Lex started, but the hand slipping between them to squeeze his cock stopped him short.

“Just let me get through this… agh!” Clark let go of his lover’s cock quickly as another contraction hit him. “You gotta let meeeeee!” he screamed. Lex’s arms tightened around him and he jerked against his lover, panting harshly against the pain.

“Why Clark?” Lex asked as Clark started to relax again.

“I don’t know,” Clark said in a tiny voice, knowing that if Lex refused, he’d do it anyway, and he really, *really* didn’t want to force his lover. “Please, I really need you, and I’m going to lose it soon.”

“Oh fuck,” Lex whispered. How could he refuse? “Okay, give me a second.” He got up and locked the door, before sliding back onto the bed next to Clark. He sat up but tilted sideways, so that Clark could put his head in his lap.

Clark immediately nuzzled against his groin, warm breath leeching through his pants to heat up his cock even further. Lex fumbled rapidly with his zipper, getting them undone as quickly as he could.

“Yes,” Clark sighed, breathing in deeply. Somehow the scent calmed him completely and he leaned closer to get a taste.

Lex bit down on his lip so that he didn’t make any noise as Clark’s tongue left a hot, wet trail up the length of his cock.

“Need,” Clark breathed, then sucked his lover down, revelling in the taste and feel of the hard length in his mouth.

Lex shut his eyes, breathing harshly already. Despite the incredibly surreal situation, he couldn’t help wanting his lover desperately. Clark’s mouth was hot and wet, creating the most amazing suction. He took Lex deep into his throat, swallowing round the head of his cock.

“God, Clark,” Lex grunted, trying not to push deeper.

Clark was almost desperate for Lex to come and he sucked harder, sliding his lover’s length in and out of his mouth as he worked it with his tongue. He started to hum, knowing the vibrations drove his lover mad.

“Shit!” Lex had to bite down on his lip so he didn’t cry out as the tremors of his climax started to work through his body. Clark swallowed and Lex thrust forward helplessly as he came down his lover’s throat. He withdrew carefully and Clark sighed.

“Are you okay, Clark?” Lex asked anxiously.

“Very,” Clark said with a nod.

Lex quickly did his pants back up and went to unlock the door, just as someone tried to open it from the other side.

“Clark?” his mother called. Lex quickly let her in. “Why was the door locked?” Martha asked in confusion and worry.

Lex flushed lightly and cleared his throat, “We, uh, just needed a moment of privacy.”

Martha raised her eyebrow archly at the euphemism, “Really? Do you think that was a good idea?”

“Yes!” Clark yelped from the bed as another contraction hit him, not nearly as painful as the previous ones. It was still more than enough to make him cry out and Lex hurried back to the bed, followed by Martha.

“He’s moved again, I can feel it,” Clark hissed.

Lex got onto the bed, slipping behind Clark again to hold him tightly. Once his lover had stopped panting from the pain, he turned to Martha. “How did Chloe and Pete take it?” he asked.

“Not too badly considering,” she sighed, “But they insisted on staying.”

“Great,” Lex snorted.

“It’s okay,” Clark whispered, “I’d like at least some of my friends to know this baby is mine.”

“Yeah,” Lex sighed, “I can understand that.”

They’d arranged for both their names to be on the birth certificate, but their cover story was that an ex of Lex’s had died in labour and left the child with him. The Kents were going to be Godparents and be officially responsible for caring for the baby until Clark and Lex could legally come out and live together. That way, Clark and Lex could both still parent their son without raising suspicion… hopefully.

@>*~

Clark lay cocooned in blankets and Lex’s arms, breathing heavily in exhaustion. It had been hours, and despite the relief sucking Lex off had somehow seemed to give him, the pain was still terrible, the contractions wearing.

Chloe and Pete were still downstairs, every so often either his sight or hearing would go funny and he’d catch sight of them, or snippets of their conversation. His father had joined them after being shooed out of the room by his mother. Clark knew he was finding this harder than the rest of them.

Lex was whispering quietly, mostly nonsense now, but words of love and support that took the edge off the taint of worry he could smell on his lover. He was too tired to even think of trying to lick the smell away.

How or why anyone would have more than one child, Clark just couldn’t understand. After yet another contraction, Clark turned his head to look up at his lover. “You realise I’m never doing this again?”

Lex smiled tightly, “Good, because I never want to see you go through this again.”

Clark smiled and tipped his head back onto Lex’s shoulder, angling for a kiss. Lex gave it, and happily. If only he could do more. Seeing Clark in so much pain was killing him. Especially not knowing if this was normal for Clark’s race.

It seemed to be taking forever, but Martha had assured him that women often went through much longer labours than this. Not that he cared about anyone else, Lex just wanted it to be over and both Clark and their son to be okay.

“Oh,” Clark gasped. He could feel his son pushing down incredibly hard all of a sudden. “I think this is it.”

“Clark, honey, I think it might be easier if you get on your knees and face the head of the bed for this,” Martha suggested.

Clark groaned at the thought of moving, but Lex levered him upright and he turned, too tired to even worry about being half-naked in front of his mother.

“It’s okay, baby, you’re doing fine,” Lex whispered, stroking Clark’s back soothingly.

“So *you* say,” Clark snapped. Lex’s hand stopped moving and hovered hesitantly. “Don’t stop, Lex,” Clark whispered apologetically.

Relieved, Lex began to stroke his lover’s back again.

“Just breathe, Clark,” Martha said quietly, filled with worry.

Clark bore down, pushing instinctively, biting down on his lip as pain tore through his bowel and he felt his gut being stretched to the limit.

“Something’s going to give,” he grunted through gritted teeth. Lex winced and held him tighter.

“Push, Clark, I think he’s crowning,” Martha whispered in awe.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Clark whimpered. It was excruciating as his anus tore under the pressure.

“Lex,” Martha gasped, “Look.”

Lex looked, sucking in an awed breath at the sight of the top of his son’s head, even as he worried about the sight of blood. “Oh God, baby, I can see him. You’re nearly there.”

“I’d better be,” Clark gasped, “I can’t take much more of this.”

“Breathe Clark,” Martha said anxiously.

“I’m breathing!” Clark snapped, back arching against the pain as his anus was forced wider.

“Shoulders,” Lex whispered, “Christ!”

“Please,” Clark groaned, “Please, I want this to be over.”

Martha reached over the bed and helped to ease her grandson all the way out.

Finally, finally, it was over and Clark dropped forward, panting harshly.

Lex took his son from Martha, gently washing away the mess, before wrapping him in a blanket. The tiny stump of what had presumably been an umbilical cord stuck out from the baby’s stomach. Lex stared at the tiny form of his son in awe.

“Oh my God, Clark, he’s so beautiful.” He didn’t even realise he was crying until Martha handed him a Kleenex. He smiled gratefully at her. “Clark?” he whispered.

“Oh fuck, I hurt,” Clark grunted.

Martha gently wiped away blood and faeces, and helped Clark upright so he could see his son.

Clark stared, all pain instantly forgotten at the first sight of his child. “Wow,” he whispered in awe.

“Yeah,” Lex agreed. “Do you want to hold him?”

Clark nodded avidly, blinking back tears. Lex carefully placed their son in his lover’s arms and wrapped his own around both.

“I’m so proud of you,” Lex whispered, kissing Clark’s temple.

“He’s perfect,” Clark said tearfully, “He smells sweet, Lex.” The baby snuffled, then whimpered quietly. “Uh, Mom, does he need feeding?” Clark asked worriedly.

“Yes,” Martha smiled at her son, “But somehow I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” She pointed at the damp patches on Clark’s pyjama top.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Clark sighed tiredly.

“Clark, let me take him so you can put your pants back on,” Lex suggested, “I’m sure your father would like to see him.”

Clark nodded and reluctantly handed his son back to Lex.

Martha got up, “I’ll let them know.”

“Thanks Mom.” Gingerly, Clark got dressed and carefully sat down on the end of the bed. Lex moved to sit next to him as he slipped his top off. “Oh man,” Clark sighed, staring down at his leaking nipples.

“You’ll be fine,” Lex said quietly. He put their son carefully back in his lover’s arms and Clark lifted the tiny baby to his chest. A couple of attempts later, they both got it right and Clark blinked at the strange sensation of his son suckling.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Definitely wow,” Lex agreed, gently stroking the soft down on top of his son’s head.

There was a knock at the door and Jonathan stuck his head round it.

“Hey, Dad,” Clark said with a soft smile, “Come meet your grandson.”

Tentatively, Jonathan entered the room, staring in surprise.

“You’re… b-breastfeeding,” he stuttered.

“Yeah.” Clark grinned, “Isn’t he amazing?”

Jonathan’s gaze softened at the sight of his tiny grandson. “He’s beautiful,” he agreed.

Martha came back in, “Chloe and Pete would like to know if they can come up.”

“Sure,” Clark nodded, despite Lex’s wary frown.

“Let me change the bedclothes first,” Martha said, mostly to herself.

Clark stood carefully and went to sit in his armchair. Lex perched next to him and put his arm round his lover’s shoulders.

“I love you,” Clark whispered, looking up at him.

Lex smiled softly, “I love you too.”

The baby pulled away from Clark’s nipple and pulled a face before whining quietly.

“As I recall it, you need to burp him,” Jonathan said, smiling at Clark’s worried look. “Just pat his back gently.”

Clark sighed and shifted his son in his arms, very carefully patting his back. He was terrified that he might hurt his child with his strength.

“You won’t hurt him, love,” Lex whispered, guessing what was on his lover’s mind.

“Wow.” Came a soft gasp. Chloe blinked in shock. Even though Mrs. Kent had explained everything to them, it was still a shock to see Clark actually holding a newborn baby.

“I’ll second that,” Pete whispered, looking over her shoulder.

“Come on in Uncle Pete and Auntie Chloe,” Clark chuckled.

“Oh wow, Clark, really?” Chloe gasped.

“Of course.” Clark glanced at Lex, hoping he hadn’t overstepped the mark. Lex sighed, but smiled. A little bribery wouldn’t hurt.

“What’s his name, Clark?” Pete asked quietly.

Jonathan and Martha looked at the new parents curiously, neither of them knew what the boys had chosen.

“We’re naming him after both grandfathers,” Lex smiled ruefully at Jonathan, “Just to placate Dad, you understand.” Jonathan nodded.

“Jonel,” Clark whispered, “He’s called Jonel.”

Epilogue, 2 years later

Finally, it was really time. Clark hefted Jonel into his arms and stared round the room. It looked really strange so empty.

“Dada,” Jonel mumbled with a pout as he looked round too.

“That’s right, Jonny, we’re going to live with Daddy now,” Clark whispered, bending his head to bury his nose in his son’s thick, dark hair. While he was happy he was finally going to be living with his lover and their son as a family, they were moving to Metropolis, so it was more of a wrench than he’d thought it would be.

But after two years, his parents were fully supportive, especially as Clark was going to college.

Everyone had accepted their story. Not too many had even been surprised by Lex’s decision for the Kents to raise his son, they were more surprised that the Kents had agreed. Lionel had been a trickier matter; but in the end, he was too happy for Lex to have an heir without having a wife to distract him from business to protest too much.

If only he knew. Clark had to smile. His lover’s father was going to have a shock when they came out.

“Ready, love?” Lex asked, standing in the doorway of Clark’s old room.

“Yeah,” Clark sighed.

Lex smiled softly, “Are you sure you don’t want to wait?”

Clark turned to smile at his lover, “I’m sure. I want Jonny to get used to the new place before I start University.”

“Dada,” Jonel grinned at his father and reached out.

“Hey kiddo,” Lex smiled at his son and lifted him out of Clark’s arms, swinging him around before giving him a hug. “He’s getting heavy,” he commented.

“Yeah,” Clark smiled proudly, “Auntie Chloe could barely lift him last time we went over.”

“Auntie Chloe funny, Pop,” Jonel laughed.

Clark grinned, “Yes, she is.”

“Come on, Jonel, let’s go and say goodbye to Nana and Granddad,” Lex said quietly, giving Clark a chance to have a final look round on his own.

Clark smiled and turned back to stare at his room.

Carrying Jonel, Lex headed downstairs where Martha and Jonathan were waiting. Clark’s and Jonel’s things were already on their way to Metropolis and the house looked strangely empty without toys scattered everywhere.

It seemed weird to be leaving; the Kent farmhouse had become more of a home to him than any he’d shared with his father.

“Where’s my baby boy?” Martha said with a somewhat forced smile. This was going to be a wrench for all of them.

Jonel giggled, wriggling in Lex’s arms as he reached for his grandmother. “Nana, want cookie, Nana!”

“What do we say, Jonel?” Lex said quietly.

Jonel looked at his father thoughtfully, then his face lit up in triumph, “Please, Nana.”

“Good boy!” Martha exclaimed, taking Jonel from Lex and carrying him into the kitchen.

“You all set?” Jonathan asked, clapping a hand on Lex’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I think so,” Lex replied, “It’s going to be hard on Clark for a while though.”

“It’ll be hard on us all,” Jonathan said with a gentle smile, “We’ll miss *all* of you.”

Lex swallowed and smiled back. “Thank you,” he whispered. Despite his continued discomfort with Clark’s often and sudden losses of control around Lex, Jonathan had made a real effort and they got along well nowadays. Especially once assured that Lex would *not* be getting Clark pregnant again. If only because Clark’s brief loss of invulnerability had worried him too much.

Lex smiled to himself. While using condoms appeared to have worked, they had a strange effect on Clark and they seemed to have sex twice as often as before the pregnancy. Not that either of them minded in the slightest, Lex just wished they knew more about why it happened.

Which is why they were taking Clark’s ship with them. Lex wanted to be able to study it properly, certain that it contained the answers.

Clark flew down the stairs and gathered his lover in his arms, inhaling deeply. He wanted to get out of there before he started to get overemotional. If he got upset, he might affect Jonel; so far they’d managed to get their son excited about moving.

“Let’s go,” he whispered. He let go of Lex to give his father a fierce hug.

Jonathan smiled a little sadly, “Come on, son, you’re not going far.”

“I know,” Clark sighed, “It’s just going to be weird.”

“Pop, Pop, you want cookie?” Jonel said enthusiastically as Martha carried him back to the living room. He held out a half chewed cookie to his father.

Clark chuckled, “No, thank you, Jonny, you eat it.”

“Dada?” Jonel offered it to his other father.

Lex managed not to pull a face at the mess in his son’s hand. “Thank you, Jonny, but I’m full up.”

“Goodie,” Jonel grinned and stuffed the remainder into his mouth.

“He definitely takes after you with food,” Lex laughed at his lover.

Clark pouted mildly, “If he took after you, he’d never eat.”

“True.” Lex shook his head and smiled. “Come here, Jonel, let Nana say goodbye to Pop.”

Jonel wriggled out of Martha’s arms to the floor and toddled over to his father. Clark took his place, hugging his mother tightly.

“My grown up baby,” Martha whispered. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too, Mom,” Clark whispered into her neck. “I love you.”

Martha pulled back and kissed his cheek. “I love you too, honey.” Surprising Lex, she gave him a big hug, “You look after my boys, you hear?”

Lex smiled, “You can rely on me, Martha.”

She smiled, wiping surreptitiously at her eyes. “Go on with you then, time to go,” she said quietly.

Lex carried Jonel out to the car and strapped him into his seat, while Clark said a final goodbye.

Clark slipped into the car beside him and smiled. “Let’s go.”

Lex nodded and, with a wave to the Kents, he reversed out of the driveway.

“Let’s go to our new home, Jonny.” Clark turned to grin at his son.

“Yay,” Jonel said excitedly. “With my own room.”

“That’s right,” Lex chuckled, “A very big room for such a little man.”

“M’not little,” Jonel pouted, “I’m a big boy, Nana said.”

Clark shared a smile with Lex, mouthing ‘I love you’.

“Love you too, Clark,” Lex said quietly.

@>*~

One Year Later

“Clark!” Lex called excitedly, “I did it!”

Clark stuck his head out of Jonel’s room where he’d been playing with their son. “Did what?” he asked in confusion.

“Opened the ship,” Lex grinned, “God, I can’t believe how *stupid* I’ve been. I had the key all along and I didn’t even *see* it.”

“Huh?” Clark was even more confused.

Lex held up an octagonal piece of metal. “I thought the hole was part of the design.”

Clark grinned, “I thought you were supposed to be a genius.”

Lex pouted, “Hey, I am. I just couldn’t see the wood for the trees.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Clark teased.

“Right, no kiss for you.” Lex crossed his arms over his chest and sniffed.

Clark made the appropriately contrite face and shuffled over to his lover. “Aw, I’m sorry, baby, did I hurt your feelings?”

Lex’s mouth twitched and Clark grinned. “Damn you, Clark, I can never keep a straight face with you,” Lex huffed. He grinned and leaned up to kiss Clark gently. “Are you coming?”

“Of course,” Clark replied still snickering. “Jonny, come on, we’re going to see Poppa’s ship.”

“Kewl!” Jonny bounced out of his room.

“Kewl?” Lex raised an eyebrow, “He watches far too much TV.”

“Never!” Clark exclaimed in mock horror. “And who is it, *exactly*, who lets him, hmm?”

“Shut up,” Lex said sulkily.

“C’mon daddies, let’s go,” Jonel bounced enthusiastically.

“Yeah, come on, Daddy,” Clark poked his lover gently.

Lex harrumphed, but led his family down to his basement lab. He replaced the key and stepped back. The ship floated into the air, emitting strange lights and sounds.

As Clark approached it, it moved towards him. He reached out and tentatively and touched it. With a soft hissing noise, it opened. An image of a man appeared and began to speak in a language neither of them understood.

“Um, hello?” Clark said nervously.

“Kal-El, son of Jor-El, you have grown.”

Clark blinked, “Uh, yeah.”

“How many years since I went offline?”

“Fifteen,” Clark ventured.

“Then I am glad to see you well. And a parent.” The image raised an eyebrow, “You are old to have such a young child.”

“I am?” Clark asked in surprise.

“In Earth terms, you are twenty years old. On Krypton, children are usually born earlier.”

“It was early enough,” Lex muttered.

“Kal-El, will you introduce me to your mate?”

“I’m Kal-El?” Clark asked to be sure.

“Yes.”

“And Krypton is?” Clark continued.

“Your home planet.”

“Wow,” Clark breathed. Lex squeezed his shoulder supportively. “Okay, this is Lex Luthor, the father of my child.”

“Indeed, I see much of him in the young one. You are fortunate to have found a human so compatible.”

“We have questions,” Lex started.

“Of course.”

Lex glanced at Clark, but his lover gestured for him to start. “Clark, uh, Kal-El is very attracted by my scent, is that normal?” Lex asked.

“Indeed. It is our way of recognising our mates and their suitability for procreation.”

“And are all males able to reproduce in this way?” Lex continued.

“No. Normally in homosexual couples, one partner is adapted to become the child bearer. Kal-El was modified, although earlier than usual, firstly because it was known he was homosexual, and secondly, once Jor-El determined the destruction of Krypton, he knew his son would be needed for the continuation of his race.”

“Destruction?” Clark whispered.

“As Jor-El predicted, Krypton’s star went supernova, the planet was destroyed. It is likely you are the only survivor.”

“Oh God,” Clark gasped, sitting down heavily.

“Poppa?” Jonel asked in confusion.

“It’s okay, Jonel, Poppa’s just had some bad news,” Lex said quietly, gently ruffling his son’s hair.

“Why do I lose control?” Clark asked suddenly.

“It is linked with the instinct to procreate; you were modified to be recipient. Your mate’s scent, particularly under certain conditions, affects your mating drive.”

“But, why then did it continue to affect him after he became pregnant?” Lex asked in confusion.

“You are human.”

“Can you explain more than that?” Lex sighed in frustration.

“Of course. Your scent supported Kal-El through his pregnancy. Also, as half of Jonel’s DNA was human, it was being degraded by his Kryptonian DNA. Constant input was necessary to maintain his development.”

Clark blinked again. “There was one time where our, uh, mating was very intense and Lex had barely any scent afterwards. Why did that happen?”

“You were already pregnant?”

“Yes.” Clark nodded.

“Were you apart for any length of time?”

“Yes, three days.”

The image looked as shocked as a computer program could. “You are lucky the child survived without the renewal of his DNA for such a length of time.”

Clark paled, “Oh God, Lex.”

“Hush, love, you didn’t know, and he wasn’t hurt,” Lex hastened to reassure his lover. Clark still didn’t look happy and Lex glared at the image.

“I have one more question, for now,” Lex said quietly, “Then maybe we should leave you with the ship for a while.”

“Okay,” Clark said uncertainly. He wasn’t sure he *wanted* to know anything else.

“Kal-El’s skin changed during the pregnancy, it could be damaged, why?” Lex asked.

“To accommodate the growth of the child and the birth.”

“Of course,” Lex muttered. He gave Clark a soft kiss. “It’ll be fine, love, you know you have questions. I’ll take Jonel back upstairs.”

Clark nodded reluctantly.

“Come on, kiddo,” Lex held out his hand and Jonel took it, “Let’s go play.”

“Not war this time, please,” Clark called after them.

“Spoilsport,” Lex called back.

Clark smiled, then took a deep breath before turning back to the ship.

“A worthy mate.”

“I think so,” Clark said quietly.

“You have a strong child, he will inherit much from you.”

“Really?” Clark sighed.

“Indeed, all his DNA will have been converted to Kryptonian once he was fully formed. He will develop much the same way you have.”

“Oh great.”

@>*~

“Lex?”

“Mmm?”

“Are you still awake?”

Lex sighed quietly, “Yeah. What’s wrong?”

“Jonel’s going to be just like me,” Clark whispered.

Lex frowned, “What?” They’d already discussed what the ship had told them, but this was new. “Not completely surely? I mean he’s only half Kryptonian.”

“Yes and no,” Clark admitted. He’d been really worried about Lex’s reaction, which was why he hadn’t told him before. But he hadn’t been able to sleep with it still on his mind.

“How do you mean?” Lex asked.

“Well, yes, as in he’s half you, and no, as in all his DNA was converted to Kryptonian form,” Clark said worriedly.

“Oh.” Lex said quietly in shock. It was almost like being told he wasn’t Jonel’s father, and that tore at his heart. “I…”

“He’s still yours,” Clark whispered, smelling the sheer misery on his lover, “I promise. Your DNA was just converted, he’s still half you, I promise, Lex.”

Lex blinked back tears and nodded, “I believe you, Clark, it’s okay. I mean, at least we know he’ll be invulnerable; I’ll worry less.”

“True,” Clark agreed, moving to enfold his lover in his arms, starting to lick his neck. “I just wish he could be more normal. I hated growing up like this.”

“Clark, who’s normal?” Lex asked, bending his head to give Clark better access. “We talked about this, remember?”

“Yeah,” Clark muttered, losing focus as his concentration turned to removing the taint of sadness from his lover’s skin.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Lex sighed, “Don’t worry so much, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Clark whispered, “Love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Lex whispered back.

end


End file.
